His Strange Little Girl and Her Butler, the Enigma
by LumiOlivier
Summary: (2 of 3) She had her interview, but gained a few new friends and one very, very special butler. Now, she has her beautiful demon husband for the rest of eternity. But when the honeymoon's over...is it really over? Of course not. We can't have anything simple, can we? 1 of 3: Just a Simple Interview, Right 3 of 3: You, Me, and Cambion Makes Three
1. The Savior and the Helping Hand

**A/N: I'm back, my dear children! You guys didn't get into too many shenanigans while I was gone, did you? Didn't throw any crazy house parties that I'm going to find footage of on Youtube in a casual browsing? Well, here we are. If you're new here, I suggest you read "Just a Simple Interview, Right?" first. For this is its sequel. But do stick around and join in on the excitement. And just a quick shout out to one of you. If you want to send a thank you note to someone for making this sequel possible, may I direct you to the inbox of one CrimsonTrainer-4395. She's inadvertently helped write this in the first place. But! Without further ado, let's begin, shall we…? xx**

I couldn't believe it. The morning after and I still couldn't believe it. I was laying in bed with my beautiful demon husband. That's right. I said demon husband. My demon hunter mother would've been so proud. I mean, she knew him, so it couldn't be that bad. The really hard part to wrap my head around? The fact that we'd be honeymooning in America. I hadn't seen any of my father's family in years. How do I tell them I married a demon?

When I woke up, I rolled over, expected to see those beautiful, blood red portals staring back at me. But they were snapped shut. Sebastian told me that demons didn't need sleep. Yet here he was, out cold. For being a demon, Sebastian's face managed to hold a very angelic composure while he was sleeping. I feel like if I were to tell him that, he'd kill me on the spot. But it was true. It did…And he was beautiful…

I slid out from under his arm and thought I'd start packing. Of course, Sebastian had already beaten me to it. I'm guessing he has our ship tickets, too. Sure enough, they stuck out of his coat pocket like a sore thumb. No wonder Sebastian's asleep…He's exhausted. And all because of me. I needed to do something to thank him.

I knew I couldn't come outright and thank him. I could already hear what he would say. That I didn't need to thank him and what kind of butler or husband would he be if he couldn't take care of his wife. I rolled my eyes at the mere thought. You married him, Lumi. You knew what you were getting into. I figured the best I could do at this point was crawl back in bed and cuddle with him until he wakes up.

I nuzzled my face into my husband's chest and felt his embrace tighten around me, "Good morning to you, too, Mrs. Michaelis…Shall we go on our honeymoon today?"

"I'd love to," I agreed, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"I wasn't sleeping," Sebastian kissed between my neck and my shoulder, "I don't sleep."

"Yes, you were," I corrected, "You looked like my father after Sunday dinner."

"Maybe I did doze off," he came around, "Now, our ship sets sail in an hour and we're all packed. What shall we do to pass the time?"

"Do you have anything else to take care of?" I wondered.

"Sebastian…" a faint voice called out from down the hall.

"There's what I have to take care of," Sebastian got out of bed, pulling himself together.

"That's fine," I stopped him, "By the tone of his voice and his activities last night, his problem is best handled by a commoner that's done this a time or two before."

"But Lumi," Sebastian argued, "You shouldn't have to. My wife or not, you're still a guest in this house."

"I know," I turned on my heel, "Trust me, Sebastian. Your problems are my problems, too. I can take care of this. I know what I'm doing."

Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, "You're very taxing. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I stood up on my tiptoes, kissing my husband's cheek, "I believe you've told me that, dear."

"Alright," he let me go, "Take care of the young master for me."

"Gladly," I ran down the hall in my robe and to the source of all the commotion. I barely spoke above a whisper, "Good morning…"

"I feel like I'm in hell sooner than I should be," he groaned, "I'm never drinking again."

"I'm sorry, Ciel," I empathized, "That's why I'm here."

"Where's Sebastian?"

"He's taking care of our travel arrangements," I sat on the edge of his bed, remembering what his butler and I have done here, "Besides, I know how to cure a hangover."

"How?" Ciel perked up…A little too fast, "Excuse me…"

I watched as he got out of bed and made a beeline for his bathroom. Just what I wanted to hear the morning after my wedding. Ciel throwing up. Wonderful. All because the little earl couldn't handle his liquor. Looking completely defeated, Ciel crawled back into bed. Gently, I picked his head up, cradling him in my lap, "I'm so sorry, Ciel…I wish there was something I could do for you…"

"Didn't you say you had a cure for this infernal plague?" he snapped, glaring up at me. I had never seen Ciel's seal before…It took me by surprise for half a second, but after hearing about what Sebastian really is, nothing surprised me anymore.

"Of course I do," I held him a little tighter. I really and truly felt for him, "It's called breakfast and hydration and aspirin."

"What are you still doing here then?" Ciel growled.

I knew he was hurting, so I'll let that slide. Ciel's a whiny jerk when he's not feeling well. I went back into our bedroom and undid the buttons on my pajamas. I stepped into my white Lolita dress and pulled the sleeves over my shoulders. As I pulled my stockings up, I felt my husband's icy hands lacing my corset, "What would I do without you…?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out," he said, kissing my cheek, "How is he?"

"He's just a tad ill," I reported, "Nothing that eating and plenty of water won't cure."

"I'll get the house staff on it…"

"No," I shook my head, "I have something that I've made for my father on several occasions when his trips to the pub lasted longer than he thought they would. It's foolproof. I have my methods."

"Lumi…"

"Sebastian," I turned the tables on him, "Don't worry about it. I can take care of Ciel, too. Although, if you'd like, I could use some help."

"Always, my love," Sebastian finished tying my corset, wrapping his arms around me. He was oddly affectionate this morning. I had always heard that marriage changes people. But Sebastian wasn't ordinary people. We never were traditional. Why are we starting now?

I derailed my train of thought and skipped down the main staircase with Sebastian following close behind. I loved the kitchen here. Much better than mine. At the small table sat Bard, the groundskeeper, Finny, and sweet, little Tanaka playing poker.

"Good morning, Lumi," Bard greeted me, flicking his cigarette, throwing his cards down, "Read 'em and weep, boys."

"Good morning," I skipped in, "And how are we all doing today?"

"I just came up ten quid richer," Bard took the pot.

"What's going on in here?" a voice thundered behind me.

"Sebastian!" They all stood frantically.

"At ease, gentlemen," I settled them, "Sebastian, play nice."

"Did you know about this?" Sebastian asked.

"Their poker game?" I chirped, "Yes, I did. I've thought about joining in, but you wouldn't approve of a lady gambling."

"Because it's not decent and you don't have the money to do that with," he pointed out, "You don't have a job until you start the paper back up."

"And I'll start the paper back up when we come back," I decided, "Now, all this aside, Bard, I'm going to need your kitchen."

"Will you need my blowtorch?" he offered.

"No," I said, "And I don't think you should be trusted with a blowtorch."

"Why not?" Bard squeaked, "I like my blowtorch."

"You'll end up burning the house down," I teased, "I have Ciel with a hangover and a plan. Sebastian?"

"Yes, dear?" Sebastian chimed in, "What do you need?"

"Butter, eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, cheese, and green onions," I rambled off, "And coffee. Some for Ciel. Some for me. Black for him. Two sugars and a splash of cream for me. The darker the roast, the better."

"Yes, Mistress," he obliged, getting a cup from the cabinet.

"Hey!" Bard piped up, "Why is it when I called you Mistress, you yelled at me, but when Sebastian calls you Mistress, you don't say anything?"

"Because he's my husband," I explained, digging for the cast iron pans, "He can call me slut for all I care."

"Lumi…" Sebastian scolded, "Mind your tongue."

"It's true," I brushed him off, "But I know you wouldn't in a million years."

"A million and one…" I caught him smirking…

"You just have to have the last word, don't you?"

"More or less."

I rolled my eyes at my adorable husband and got to work. Ciel Phantomhive, I swear on God and your demon butler, if you don't appreciate this, I'm going to end you. I will have Sebastian make me immortal AND a demon and I will take your soul from him. I don't care what kind of deal you two have, I would eat your soul. With the help of my husband and some of the house staff, I started cooking.

When I start cooking in large quantities, like I was doing for Ciel, it was hard for me to stop…I had to keep mindful of the time, though. Sebastian and I were not missing that ship for anything. We deserved that honeymoon. I remember the days where I would dread, even fear, the days where I knew I'd be alone with Sebastian for a prolonged amount of time. Now, I wanted nothing more.

After burning myself…twice…and Sebastian's lips on my hand, I went upstairs with Ciel's breakfast in my hand. When I walked into his room, I found the precious, young lord sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake him. He was too adorable. I put his breakfast on his nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed. Now, I understood their relationship…

Granted, Ciel wanted Sebastian in a more…intimate way. He was in love with him. But Sebastian? Sebastian was in love with Ciel in a completely different way. Sebastian saw him like a son. The son he never had. And I wholeheartedly understood. I knew Ciel lost his parents young. I had lost my mother at nineteen, Ciel's age, and it tore my heart up, eventually turning it to stone for a while. I can't imagine what it would've been like losing her at eleven…And I'm guessing that's when he found Sebastian and made the deal…

I could see why Sebastian would see him as a son. Ciel puts on such a tough, angry exterior, but I could see it in his eyes. Both of them. The hurt…The pain…He was still just a fragile little boy inside. And it was very apparent, watching him sleep. I cradled him in my arms, humming to myself the same lullaby my mother would hum me…

"What are you doing…?" a soft, meek voice spoke.

"I didn't want to wake you, Ciel," I held him, "I brought you breakfast."

"I'm not sure if eating would be a very good idea, Lumi," he rubbed his eyes, "My stomach won't settle."

"Trust me," I assured, "Eating will help immensely…"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ciel tried wiggling out of my arms, but no such luck, and I took the plate off his nightstand, putting it on his lap, "I'm going to be honest with you. This looks disgusting."

"That's the point," I gave him his fork, "I know what I'm doing. There's a method to my madness. Just go with me."

"Whatever you say," Ciel started eating…and eating…and eating some more, "Lumi, this is incredible."

"See?" I smirked, rivaling his butler, "Method to my madness."

"It's amazing…" he groaned in delight, "Why have you never cooked here?"

"Never had the chance," I shrugged, "That's usually a Bard thing that turns into a Sebastian thing because Bard probably burned it."

"More than likely," Ciel agreed, "I may never be able to go back…"

"Ciel," I sighed, "Once Sebastian and I come back, there's a good chance that we won't be staying in the manor anymore…"

"You're leaving…?" I might as well have shot him. That would've been kinder.

"We won't be going far," I settled him, "No need to worry. Sebastian made me a promise to make me immortal and spend the rest of ours lives together. He made you a promise long before mine to stay with you for the rest of your life. It's ok, Ciel. He's not going anywhere. That's my promise to you."

"Lumi," Sebastian knocked on the door, "We should be going. Our ship sets sail in twenty minutes."

"Coming," I put Ciel down on his bed, gently kissing his forehead, "We'll be back in a week or so, ok? Think you can manage that long?"

"I'm not a child, Lumi," Ciel growled at me, "I can take care of myself while you two are gone."

"My lord," Sebastian reprimanded, "That was unnecessary."

"Forgive me…" Ciel collapsed, continuing to stuff his face.

"We'll be back soon," I cradled his face in my hand, "Until then, I'll have Lizzie come over and keep an eye on you."

"I told you I'll be fine," Ciel assured me.

"Alright," I nodded, taking my husband's hand, "Shall we then?"

"Twenty minutes to get to the dock?" Sebastian gave me a look, "That's pushing it a bit, don't you think, Mrs. Michaelis?"

"We'll get there," I pulled him along, "Let's go!"

"Baldroy," Sebastian called out from the top of the stairs, "We're leaving."

"Yes, sir!" Bard waited for us at the bottom.

"Wait a minute," I stopped him, "Why is Bard coming with us?"

"Someone has to bring the coach back," Sebastian grabbed our bags.

"Good point."

And the two of us took off in the coach toward the docks. I rested my head on my better half's shoulder, watching the countryside go by, smiling a little when we passed the entrance to our clearing. Soon enough, we had an ocean view out our window and the shores of England faded into the horizon. We were America bound…


	2. The Miserable and the Ironic Angel

I forgot what it was like being on an ocean liner. I forgot what it did to me. I wish I would've eaten with everyone else before Sebastian and I left the manor. At least I wouldn't be tasting stomach acid…

"Lumi…?" Sebastian knocked on our bathroom door in our cabin, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be ok," I groaned, "Just a little seasick…"

"I'm sorry," Sebastian empathized, "I wish there was something I could do for you."

"I don't even…" I gagged…and threw up even more, "Sebastian, I don't feel good…"

He opened the door and came in, sitting on the floor with me. I laid in Sebastian's shoulder in complete misery. Seasickness and I never got along. Regular sickness and I never got along. As I laid in Sebastian's arms, I heard him humming…Something all too familiar…

"Sebastian," I looked up at him, "Can I ask you a question…?" 

"Of course," he brushed the hair out of my face, "What is it?"

"Can you read minds?" I wondered, "Or see in someone's past?"

"I'm a demon, my love," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "Not a reaper. Why do you ask?"

"You were…" my voice broke, "That was my lullaby. When I was sick…my mother…the same tune…"

"Where do you think she learned it, Lumi?" Sebastian held me closer, "Whenever Catherine's morning sickness got the best of her, she'd call on me. I sing her that very song and her stomach would start to settle. Not to mention, make you kick up a storm."

"It's strange," I chuckled, "My husband knows more about my mother's pregnancy than I do."

"I'm sorry, darling," Sebastian giggled with me, "I've been around for a while."

"It's ok," I cuddled into him, "I know. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"Why don't you get some rest, Lumi?" Sebastian carried me to bed, "It'll be a while before we get to shore again."

"Ok," I curled into his chest, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm sorry…I don't understand," Sebastian gave me a look, "What do you mean, how did you get so lucky?"

"Just that," I looked up at him, giving the most sparkly eyed look I could muster up in my condition, "How did I get so lucky to end up with someone like you?" 

"One could say it was fate," he told, "Or destiny. Or a curse…"

"Sebastian," I put my hand to his face, "You're no curse…You're…Everything. My everything."

"As are you, my love," Sebastian cradled my cheek in his palm, "Now, I'll wake you when we're on land."

"You know," I thought out loud, "I'd probably be ok if I were-" 

"Lumi…" Sebastian scolded. He knew what I was going to say. He knew I was going to ask him to make me immortal again. If I were immortal, I guarantee I wouldn't be seasick. Mortal illness wouldn't affect me at all. That could be quite the case, but debating against someone as quick and clever as Sebastian wouldn't exactly be the wisest move. He's a master debater.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you," Sebastian kissed me once more, "Now, go to sleep before I have to make you."

"You can do that?"

"Yes. But I'd rather not."

"Fine," I pouted, forcing myself to sleep. I couldn't see what the problem was. I had no idea why Sebastian was prolonging the inevitable. It was his idea in the first place to make me immortal. I didn't even know he could do that until he told me he was a demon! All I wanted was for my seasickness to go away. Sebastian could do that! If he were to make me immortal!

As soon as my brain decided to quiet down, I managed to fall asleep in my immortal beloved's embrace. The waves on the boat were more soothing than sickening. Like a baby in their bassinet. And I had the best teddy bear I could ever ask for.

"Lumi," I felt a nudge in my ribs, "Lumi, wake up. We're here, darling."

I rubbed my eyes in my lethargy, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too," he smiled down at me, "Sleep well?"

"Relatively well," I buried my face in his side, "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock in the morning," Sebastian said, "Sleep deprived recently?"

"No," I sat up, "I've been sleeping fine lately."

"Feeling ok?"

"Yes," I nodded, "My nauseam is at a lower level, so I'm not sick."

Sebastian's icy hand made its way to my forehead, "You're a bit feverish…"

"I feel fine," I brushed it off, "I'll live."

"Are you sure?" he worried.

"I promise you, love," I assured, "Feverish or not, I feel perfectly ok."

"Ok," he let it go, holding me a little tighter, "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in a couple days."

"I could eat," I agreed, "Will you go get me something?"

"Gladly."

Sebastian put me down on our bed and left me alone to get me some sort of nourishment. I was ok. I mean, I felt fine. One hundred percent. But seeing Sebastian sweat like that? He was nervous about something. He wouldn't tell me, but there was something bothering him…His nervousness made me nervous. Sebastian wouldn't be worried over nothing.

I'm ok…Right…?

 **A/N: I know. Kind of a short, filler chapter, but! I promise you! The next one's going to be longer. And excitinger! Boat rides aren't exactly entertaining unless it's Titanic, but I digress. I love you all. Please hang around for a bit and we'll get through this together. xx**


	3. The Nostalgic and the Secretive

Oh, it felt good to be on American soil again! I loved my London, but half of my lineage is here. I forgot what the Boston Harbor felt like. I remember coming down here when I was much younger on the occasions where my mother, my father, and I would come here, running with my cousin Anthony.

"Lumi?" Sebastian broke up my cloud of nostalgia, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I nodded, "Why?"

"Well," Sebastian wiped a tear off my cheek, "Your eyes tell a different tale."

"Happy tears, Sebastian," I beamed, "It's been a long time since I've been to America. I haven't seen this side of the family in years. I wonder if they even remember me…"

"I'm sure they do," he assured, taking my hand, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"In my millennium of living," Sebastian confessed, "I've never been to America before."

"Really?" I chirped, "Never?"

"No," he shook his head, "After the American Revolution, I had no desire to. They all seemed like a bunch of savages. And all that tea gone to waste…" 

"In this very harbor," I chuckled a bit at my husband's unhealthy tea addiction, "Come on. If we want to get anywhere, we start at the farmer's market."

"Why…?"

"It's where we congregate," we started walking, "It probably won't take long until we find someone I know."

The two of us walked down the pier, luggage in hand, and headed to the farmer's market. It had been years since I had been to a Boston farmer's market. I forgot how lively they could be.

"Lumi?" a voice called out. I turned to look who bellowed, "Lumi Olivier?"

"Yes?"

"Wow…" the man looked me over, "You haven't changed a bit…"

"I'm sorry," I gave him a look, "Do I know you…?"

"I mean…I know it's been a while," he scoffed, "but I'm honestly offended."

"I'm sorry, sir," Sebastian stepped in, "It appears she doesn't know you."

"Easy there, man," he threw his hands up, followed by an arm around my shoulders, "Lumi's just having a memory lapse. We share blood, sweets."

All the tumblers fell into place as I jumped into the man's embrace, "Anthony!"

"There's my girl," he squeezed me tight, "How've you been?"

"Wonderful!" I sang out, "How are you?"

"I'm living," Anthony let me go, "Who's the muscle?"

"Anthony," I wrapped myself around my muscle's arm, "This is my husband Sebastian. It's not Olivier anymore."

"Congratulations!" Anthony chimed, "I'm guessing this is the honeymoon?"

"It is."

"You know Gran's going to want to see you," he poked at me.

"I'll go to her house right now."

"No need!" Anthony beamed, "Who do you think is helping me run the stall? Not Mary. She's at home with the baby."

"Baby?" my eyes widened, "When did that happen?"

"A little boy in the spring," he smiled, "We call him Howard."

"I should see Mary while I'm here, too," I thought out loud, "Is Gran here?"

"Oi! Gran!" Anthony yelled, "Your granddaughter's here!"

"Do these old eyes deceive me…?" a soft, sweet voice asked, "Lumi…? My Lumi…?"

"Hi, Gran," I beamed, wrapping my arms around her small frame, "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"How are you, sweetheart?" she held my face in her hands. In the same breath, she stopped me, "No! Don't tell me! Anthony, be a love and watch the stall. You can do that, right?"

"Of course I can, Gran," Anthony nodded, "Where are you going?"

"Home," she said, "Lumi and I have some catching up to do."

"The other one, too," Anthony pointed out.

"I didn't even see you," Gran caught a glimpse of Sebastian, "Come! Come!"

The three of us took a streetcar back to Gran's house and she started boiling a kettle. I rested my head on Sebastian's shoulder, sitting on her couch. This was nice. This was very nice. Not much had changed. Gran's house was still the way it was when I was thirteen.

"Lumi," Sebastian spoke softly, "Does this side of the family hunt me as well?"

"No," I whispered, "This is my father's side. They don't even know the supernatural exists."

"Now, Lumi," Gran sat with us, "Care to introduce us?"

"This is-" 

Sebastian took Gran's hand, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis, madam. I'm Lumi's husband."

"Husband?" she gasped, "Good for you, Lumi! Good for you!"

"Gran!" I giggled, hiding my brief embarrassment, "Yes. I'm awfully lucky."

"You've changed…" Gran sighed, "There's something different about you…You seem so much more…composed. Refined…Graceful…"

Sebastian chuckled to himself under his breath. I drove my heel into his foot, "Why do you say that?"

"There's something there…" Gran thought, "It wasn't there last time I saw you."

"It's called puberty," I pointed out, "I'm sure that's what it is."

"No," she shook her head as I felt Sebastian pinch my side, "Not that. Like you've blossomed into a beautiful young lady, Lumi."

"Well," I shrugged, "I have been with a lot of nobility lately. Maybe it rubbed off."

"What were you doing with nobles?" Gran wondered.

"I interviewed an earl, Gran," I told, "And some things happened that led me to stay at his manor for a while. That's actually how I met Sebastian."

"Are you an earl, Sebastian?" Gran hung onto his every word.

"Oh, no," Sebastian chuckled nervously, "Just work for one. Simply the butler."

"And here I thought Lumi married you for your good looks and your money," Gran teased.

"No," I smiled, "It's his charm, Gran. That's what won me over…And his protective nature…"

"I take it you've seen the protective nature…"

"Multiple times…" I felt a burp come up and a pain in my stomach, "Excuse me. I'm sorry."

"Are you alright, Lumi?" Sebastian started worrying again.

"Just a wicked case of heartburn," I said, "I'll be fine."

The back of his hand went straight to my forehead again. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh of relief, "That's comforting."

"What's comforting?" I started shaking, "Sebastian, what's going on?"

"Nothing, my dear," he assured, "Everything's alright."

He was lying to me. I could feel it in my soul. Something wasn't right. Either with him or with me. I looked away from him, "Is it…?"

"Yes," he cradled me, "Everything's fine."

"Sebastian…" I reprimanded, "You're lying to me…"

"No, I'm not," Sebastian clarified, "I thought there was something wrong, but I overreacted."

"What was it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Sebastian kissed my forehead.

"Tell me," Gran cut into our dispute, "Do you two have somewhere to stay for the night?"

"I don't know," I shot a glare at my husband, "Sebastian never tells me anything."

"No, we don't," Sebastian replied for me.

"You both can stay in the attic," Gran offered, "It's fully livable up there."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, "But-"

"We'd love to," I put my foot down, "Thank you, Gran."

"Like I would turn my own granddaughter away," she smiled, putting her hand to my cheek, "I'll go get the bedding from the linen closet."

Before she could even get up, Sebastian was already on it. I chuckled to myself as he had the bedding in one hand and our bags in the other, "I swear…That man couldn't take a day off if he tried…"

"Is he always like this?" Gran asked.

"Yes, he is," I sighed, sliding down the couch, trying to find a comfortable sitting position that won't make my back hurt. Which was nearly impossible…


	4. Through the Demon's Eyes

She was so precious whilst she slept…My lovely wife…The absolute image of perfection. She had an angel face that didn't make me queasy and the mouth of a pub wench, but she was such a lady…All it took was a little push…

I slid her out from on top of me as I did every other morning, leaving her to sleep. My perfect little succubus…I had heard her stomach grumbling somewhere around three o'clock in the morning. I couldn't fight it. I went downstairs around six to make her some breakfast. I guarantee she'll want to eat something once she wakes up.

"Good morning," Lumi's grandmother sat on the sofa in her living room, enjoying her morning tea.

"Mrs. Olivier," I jumped, "I didn't expect to see you there."

"Rosaline," she said, "No need to be so formal with me, dear. Please. Join me, won't you?"

"Honestly, I came down to make Lumi's breakfast," I declined, "Thank you, though."

"Is she awake already?" Rosaline wondered.

"No," I shook my head, looking through her sad excuse for a pantry. However, she did have a loaf of bread and a basket of muffins. I'm sure Lumi would be perfectly fine with that.

"I don't have much," Rosaline admitted, "It's just me living here. My husband died around the same time as Catherine, Lumi's mother."

"Yes," I sat with her, "I know of her. Such a wonderful woman."

"That she was," she agreed, "And to see her with Lumi was a sight."

"Oh?" Rosaline had piqued my interest. My darling Lumi and my dearest Catherine in the same breath?

"When Lumi was around nine," she told, "It was their first trip back here since they had moved back to England to be with the Winchester side of the family and as much as I wanted her to look like my Stephen, Lumi was the spitting image of her mother. A miniature clone. But a precocious little thing…"

"I can assure you," I chuckled a bit, "She hasn't grown out that. She's still very curious about everything and anything."

"Tell me, Sebastian," Rosaline took a sip from her teacup, "Something feels very odd between you two. You, in particular. Are you alright?"

"Fine," I was quick to answer, "Why?"

"Forgive me if I come off rude," she excused herself, "But you seem a bit paler than normal. Like you've seen a ghost. Or got bad news."

"No," I brushed it off, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Sebastian," Rosaline reprimanded, "I was a psychic for years. There's no fooling these eyes. There's something bothering you…"

I let out a heavy sigh. I could see where Lumi's persistence came from, "You wouldn't understand. Lumi and I aren't exactly the most conventional couple. If certain things were to happen with us, it could be very detrimental for her. And with the way she's been lately, I'm worried that these things have already been set in motion."

"What are these things?" she asked, "I'll do my best to understand."

Rosaline was a psychic? And I thought Lumi said none of her father's family knew much of the paranormal. Yet, her grandmother's a beacon between the living and the dead? I wonder how she'd react if she knew her granddaughter married someone like me…Today was not the day for that talk, so I dismissed it entirely, "Never mind. It's nothing to worry about."

"Alright," she nodded, "Whenever you're done lying to me, you're more than welcome to tell me what the hell is going on with my baby, ok?"

She definitely took after her paternal grandmother. That's for sure. It made me feel a warmth radiating inside, "I will."

"How much longer do you think she'll be asleep?" Rosaline got up and refilled her teacup.

"I've tried waking her before," I recalled, "If I were to do it again, I'm afraid she'd bite me. Or find something heavy to beat me with."

"Sounds like my girl," Rosaline laughed, "Her father would be so proud. So, you're letting her sleep?"

"Oh, yes," I nodded, "I should at least check on her."

I excused myself and went back upstairs. Sure enough, Lumi was still sleeping soundly. Her soft sighs were absolutely mesmerizing…I slid underneath her as she burrowed her face into my ribcage. My hands slid down the curvature of her body. I felt one of her "muscle spasms" in her stomach. And my own dropped to the floor.

 **A/N: *suspenseful music* I figured I'd throw in a "Through the Demon's Eyes" in this. What the hell? Why not? Look at Sebastian, all worried…He's so cute when he's nervous….**


	5. The Nurturing and the Executioner

Slowly, I opened my eyes, aching everywhere. I still felt nauseous and feverish and my heartburn was still there. This felt like hell. This is what I imagine hell is like. But I woke up in Sebastian's arms, so I guess it couldn't be that bad…

I cuddled into my husband's chest, "Good morning."

"Good afternoon," he corrected, kissing my forehead, "It's two o'clock, darling. You've slept half the day away already."

"I did?" I sat up, rubbing my eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's weird. I haven't slept this much in ages. And I was sick."

"How are you feeling now?" he worried.

"Sore," I chuckled, playing it off, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Lumi…" Sebastian spoke softly, "I don't want to do this, but if you allow it, I will…" 

"What is it, Sebastian?" I started to get nervous, "What's wrong…?"

"I'd…" Sebastian looked away from me, "I'd like to thoroughly examine you, if that's alright…"

"Examine me…?" I wondered, "What's going on?"

"Just answer me," he stayed cryptic, "Yes or no?"

Hell of a thing to wake up to…But I could see the worry in Sebastian's crimson eyes, "Yes…Go ahead."

His hands instantly went to my stomach. I was in mid muscle spasm while Sebastian's eyes widened. His thumb ran over one of the muscles, "Lumi…How long have you been having muscle spasms in your stomach?"

"The day after the wedding, maybe?" I thought it over, "Why?"

"I was afraid you'd say that…" he sighed, wrapping his arms around me, "I knew your symptoms were too random to be some common illness. The high fevers, the heartburn, the extreme warmth radiating from your stomach, your body aches, the sleep…"

"Sebastian!" I snapped him out of his headspace, "Just tell me! What's going on?"

"What you need to understand," he began, "This hasn't happened in years…decades…Hell, centuries! You have a cambion inside of you."

"What's a cambion?" I asked.

Sebastian held me a bit tighter, "It's a half demon, half human child…Those aren't muscle spasms. They're kicks."

My heart stopped. I could feel the stomach acid rising in the back of my throat, "Are you telling me that I'm pregnant…?"

"If you'd rather look at it that way…"

Alright, Lumi…Think of this rationally. Don't think of it as a monster that could tear your body to shreds from the inside, "So, I guess we're going to be parents…?"

"I'm not sure…" Sebastian thought it over for a moment, "I knew someone that was around when the last cambion was born. It was during the Salem Witch Trials. The child was powerful…It tore through its mother's uterus like it was tissue."

"What's going to happen to me…?" my voice shook. After hearing about the last one born, how could I not be scared. I didn't even think Sebastian could get me pregnant.

"We have options," he cradled me, "We could…terminate it now…"

"Are you…" I could hardly speak, "Are you suggesting an abortion…?"

"Strongly."

My heart shattered to pieces, "Sebastian…"

"Lumi, this thing could kill you," Sebastian snapped, "I've already gone the first thousand years without you. I don't want to do the next thousand without."

I kept quiet for a moment…I know this cambion would kill me if I went through the pregnancy. But the thought of having a miniaturized version of Sebastian and me running around Phantomhive Manor…It warmed me inside. I never thought I'd want kids, but now that there's one incubating in my womb, it's an entirely different story.

"There is one thing you could do…" I pointed out very meekly.

He knew exactly what I was going to say. Right down to the vocal inflection. Sebastian let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "Has anyone ever told you how taxing you are, my love…?"

"Maybe…"

"You were going to suggest I make you immortal now, weren't you…?"

I nodded once, incapable of doing anything else. I looked up at my husband with big, desperate eyes. I wanted to keep this…cambion, baby, demon spawn, whatever he wanted to call it. All I wanted to call it was ours.

"I'm still not sure, Lumi," Sebastian worried, "When I turn you immortal, you'll be uncomfortable for a day or two. That's why I wanted to wait until we got back. That way, I could take care of you in a more secluded setting. I could keep you away from the world, the young master, the house staff. I could make you comfortable while you're technically dead…"

"If I'm technically dead," I wondered, "What does that do to the baby?"

"It will still feed off you," he told, "Your body, your energy, your soul. It's essentially a parasite until it's born."

"How can you talk about your own child like that?" I jabbed, "Isn't this supposed to be a happier occasion?"

"Under normal circumstances…"

"When have we ever been normal?" I rested my head on his chest.

"Very true," Sebastian brushed the hair out of my eyes, "You already know my stance on it, but ultimately, the decision is yours, darling. Whatever you decide, I'll support you one hundred percent."

"You promise…?" 

"I promise," he kissed the top of my head, "And if you are going to go through with it, there's someone you can see. A sort of makeshift doctor for a supernatural baby. We'll visit him as soon as we get back to London."

"Ok…"

"Sebastian…?" a knock at the door echoed throughout the room and the door creaked open, "Is she awake yet?"

"Yes, Rosaline," he called out, "She's awake."

"Gran," I asked, "How long have you been at the door?"

"Not very," she said, "Why?"

"Just curious," I looked up at my flawless husband, wondering if we should tell her about our impending child. Catching my mental telepathy, he shook his head.

"Well?" Gran chirped, "Are you two going to lay in bed all day? I know you're on your honeymoon, but have a little decency."

"Gran!" I blushed, "No, we're not going to spend all day in bed and we both have clothes on!"

"Alright!" she squeaked, "I'm sorry! Call it an honest mistake."

"We'll be down in a minute," Sebastian pacified, trying to keep me as calm as possible.

"Ok," Gran nodded, "If you two are looking to get out of the house, I could use some things from the market. And the baker has an order for me."

"Sure, Rosaline," Sebastian agreed, "We'll go. A walk would be good for both of us anyway."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Gran swooned, "You're so sweet. Lumi, hold onto this one. He's definitely a keeper."

"I'd be stupid to get rid of him," I cuddled into Sebastian's chest, "Not in a million years."

"That can be arranged," he whispered in my ear, "Soon, my love. Soon."

I smiled a little, hiding it from Gran, and got out of bed, "Sebastian…?"

"Yes, darling?" he jumped.

"Could you go run the bathtub for me?" I asked.

"Of course," Sebastian kissed my temple and left for the bathroom with Gran not too far behind.

I looked down at my slightly inflated stomach, riding out another wave of muscle spas…kicks. I rested my hands around my bellybutton, watching my skin stretch around its foot or hand. Cambion or not, this was still my baby…And I wasn't going to let anyone take it away from me…

 **A/N: Who had "Sebastian knocked her up"? Anyone? Who do I owe money to?**


	6. The Hopeful and the Reluctant

**A/N: Hello, my dear children. It's been a day or so. But if you're binge reading this, then that doesn't really apply to you, does it? While I have you here, I'd like to welcome the new kids. Enjoy your stay. Bring your own juice boxes. I don't judge if you want your juice boxes spiked. That's fine with me. Just a quick warning. There's a bit of angst in this one. Not too terribly much, though. Enjoy! xx**

I really didn't want to come out. I hurt everywhere, my feet felt huge, and all I wanted to do was sleep. It had been a long time since I had wandered the streets of Boston, though. I forgot what it felt like. Especially with a beautiful man on my arm.

"You grew up here…?" Sebastian looked around, appalled at the drunks going in and out of the pubs like a revolving door and the prostitutes in the alley giving him come hither eyes.

"I grew up in London," I clarified, "I came here every other summer. My mother, my father, and I knew someone with a cargo ship. He would take us."

"And when you were here," he continued, "What did you do?"

"There wasn't much to do," I admitted, "One had to make their own fun. And I feel that if I were to tell you, your palm would twitch and tingle, wanting to punish me."

"Lumi…" I could already hear the judgment in his voice, "What did you do?"

"Remember when we were still at the manor," I shuffled my feet nervously, "and Bard and Finny and Tanaka were having their card game?"

"Yes…?"

"Well…" I chuckled, taking his hand, "Come on. I'll show you."

I dragged Sebastian down a dark alley. He cringed, "I'm not so sure about this, darling."

"Relax," I held a tighter grip on his hand, "We'll be fine."

We approached a large wooden door, surrounded by tramps and miscreants outside. I knocked three times as the peephole door slid open. A pair of green eyes stared the two of us down, "What's the password?"

"Let me in," I demanded.

"Sorry, sweets," the kid shot me down, "No password, no entry. You and your gentleman friend are going to have to leave."

"Excuse me…?" I growled, "First of all, you don't call me sweets. My own husband doesn't even call me sweets. Second of all, do you have any idea who I am?"

The eyes scanned me over, "Nope. Sorry. Can't say I do. Awfully big mouth on this one. My prayers to your husband."

"My name is Lumi Olivier," I snarled, "If it weren't for me, this place wouldn't even exist."

"Yeah, right…"

"Let me in, you little twink!" I snapped, "My feet are killing me!"

"Please," Sebastian tried reasoning with him, "Just let us in."

"Piss off, old man!" he went on, "There's no way she is who she says she is. She's too posh to be one of us."

"Old…?" Sebastian tucked his tail between his legs.

I shook my head at him, keeping my voice down, "Sebastian, you're over a thousand years old. Now is not the time for you to have a midlife crisis!"

"Lumi?" Anthony stopped by, "What's going on?"

"Thank God! A reasonable person!" I squeaked, "You remember this place? And how much money I hustled in here?"

"Our clubhouse," he remembered, "Then, it kind of grew over the years. What about it?"

"Did we ever have a password?"

"No…" Anthony turned his attention to the kid at the door, "There wouldn't happen to be a boy in there named Howard, would there, young man?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"Could you check for me please?" Anthony requested.

"Hey, Howard!" the twink called behind him.

"Yeah?" a voice yelled back.

"Someone at the door for you!"

"Who is it?"

"What's your name, mate?"

"Anthony," he said, "I'm his father."

"It's your dad!"

I heard feet shuffling across the hardwood floor. A familiar pair of deep chocolate brown eyes popped up through the peephole, "Dad?"

"Howard," Anthony said sternly, "Come out here. We have family in town, boy!"

The big door swung open as a sweet little boy came out from behind it, catching a glimpse of me, "Aunt Lumi!"

"Hi, Howard!" I squeezed him tight as he jumped into my arms.

"So, it's true…?" the twink stared down at the ground, letting us in, "You really are Lumi Olivier…?"

"Different last name," I brushed him off, "But yes. Same person. My cousin and I started this clubhouse when we were ten. Made a little extra money playing cards."

"You were gambling at ten?" Sebastian snapped out of his midlife crisis induced haze.

"I was beating men twice, three times my age," I bragged, sitting down at my old favorite table, "I'm pretty good."

"Really?" Sebastian gasped, "I thought I slightly raised you better."

"This was before we met," I said, "You eventually raised me better."

"Aunt Lumi," Howard pulled on the skirt of my dress, "How much longer are you going to be here?"

"Unfortunately," Sebastian chimed in, "Due to recent events, this will be our last night here. We need to be getting back home soon."

"Why…?" he whined.

"What he said," Anthony nudged me, "What's the rush?"

"It's a long voyage between here and there," Sebastian took over, "Lumi gets seasick very easily these days."

"Well, you two should come to our house," Anthony suggested, "I'm sure Mary is making something wonderful. She always does. And you have yet to meet the new baby! Please, Lumi…"

"That's fine with me," I looked up at Sebastian, "What about you?"

"I don't see why not," he allowed, "Sure. When should we be there?"

"Around seven good for you?"

"Wonderful," Sebastian chirped, "We'll be there."

"Until then," I took his hand, pulling myself up, "We still have to stop by the bakery and the market for Gran."

"We shouldn't keep her waiting then," Sebastian said, "We're off. Anthony, we'll see you tonight."

"Bye, guys!"

Sebastian and I left the clubhouse and ran errands for Gran. Of course, I couldn't go into the bakery without the baker and a few of his assistants remembering me. The only downfall of going home again. Sometimes, it's alright to see them, but most of the time, they're just bothersome. As soon as we got back to Gran's house, I threw myself into the couch. I could feel my back muscles loosen and blood rush to my feet.

"Are you sure you want to go to Anthony's house for dinner?" Sebastian worried.

"I'm positive," I assured, "Don't worry about me, Sebastian. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"How am I supposed to not worry about you?" he squeaked, "When that…thing is…"

"Sebastian," I cut him off, keeping my voice down, "Like it or not, I'm having it. You'll turn me immortal when we get back to London and I'll see this makeshift doctor you told me about."

"Fine…" he pouted, "I hope you know that if you die from it, I won't be able to make you immortal after you're dead."

"Sebastian," I growled, starting to get angry, "No. Not the time. Not here. Not now."

I couldn't believe Sebastian still wanted me to abort our baby. A tiny creature that was half me and half him. Our precious little cambion. I know it's just a safety precaution, but still…And it didn't get any better once we got to Anthony and Mary's house. It may have made things even worse after dinner…

"She's beautiful, Mary," I cradled baby Virginia in my arms.

"Isn't she?" Mary agreed, "Such pain, but so very worth it…"

I shot an angry glare over to my husband, sitting by himself uncomfortably. I couldn't help myself, but bring Virginia over to meet Uncle Sebastian, "What do you think, dear? Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, she is," he quivered, "So innocent…So pure…Wouldn't try to chew a hole in her mother's uterus…"

"What was that last one?" Anthony's head perked up.

"Nothing," I brushed him off, "Private joke."

Virginia's big, beautiful brown eyes opened up, staring a hole through me. Just like her mother's and her brother's. I wanted this. I wanted this so bad. Before I had met Sebastian, I didn't even want children. But holding Virginia in my arms like this made me want our little one out now.

And Sebastian could see it. All over my face, I had a maternal glow about me. As I bounced Virginia in my arms, the cambion in my womb bounced along with us, pushing my skin out a little with every move. I whispered down to my stomach, "Settle down, child. You're making Mommy hurt a bit."

"Who are you talking to?" Sebastian wondered, questioning my sanity.

"It can hear us," I put Virginia back in her cradle, still keeping my voice down, "Ours. It can hear every word we say. And it loves to hear you talk."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"When I still thought they were muscle spasms," I explained, "They'd mostly happen when you were talking or even when you were near."

"That's because it could sense the presence of another demon."

"No," I argued, running my hand over my stomach, "It likes the sound of Daddy's voice."

"Doubtful."

"What is with you?" I snapped, "I get why you're so against it, but just because it happened that way once doesn't mean it's going to happen the same way!"

"Lumi, please…"

"Don't Lumi, please, me!" my tirade continued, "Ever since we found out, you've been digging your heels in every step of the way!"

"Is everything ok…?" Mary worried.

"I thought you said that you would be completely supportive of my decision, Sebastian!" I went on, "This isn't supportive! In the least bit!"

"Lumi, settle down," Sebastian tried consoling me. Little did he know, that was only fuel to the fire.

With my eyes burning red, I glared daggers into him, "We're leaving. Now."

I said my goodbyes and got onto the streetcar. It was a very long, very quiet ride back to Gran's. As soon as I pushed the door open, I headed upstairs. Sebastian tried to follow, but with just one look, he knew I wasn't having it. I needed time to cool down before he could even show his face in our room. I made myself comfortable and climbed into bed with my hand on my stomach.

I didn't understand, baby. Why couldn't Daddy just be happy for us? Why does he have to be so worried? I mean, I could kind of understand. He's afraid that you're going to hurt me, but you wouldn't do that, right? Of course not…Why can't he see it…?

"Lumi…?" a soft, warm voice filled the room, "Could I come in…?"

I thought it over for a minute, figuring out whether or not I was still mad at him, "Sure. I guess…"

Sebastian crawled into bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me, "I'm sorry, darling. You're right."

"I know," I agreed, "But what am I right about?"

"I should be more supportive of this," he admitted, "But I still have my doubts…Can I be honest with you…?"

"Always."

Sebastian held me tighter, "When I was human, I couldn't have children…"

"Really…?" my heart spider webbed.

"Really…" he went on, "When I found out you were pregnant, I had thought you were…"

"What?" I squeaked, "Did you think I was being unfaithful?" 

"When you said your muscle spasms began after the wedding," Sebastian's hands ran down to my stomach. I flinched under his touch, "I knew better. I had never tried reproducing after I became a demon, so this did come as a bit of a shock."

"Will I…" my voice broke, "Will we be ok…?"

"Now, now, darling," Sebastian wiped the tear from under my eye, "No need for tears this evening. I'm sure you'll be fine. I just wish there was more information to go off of than the last one born…"

"Maybe there is," I stayed optimistic, "And you just don't know it."

"Maybe," Sebastian cradled me delicately, "Go to sleep, darling. We have a long few days ahead of us…"

"Ok," I cuddled into his chest, "Good night, Sebastian."

"Good night, Lumi," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "I love you…both of you…"

I did my best to swallow the tears building up in the back of my throat. That's all I wanted. All I wanted to hear was Sebastian's support…And moments before I achieved sweet slumber, I got it.


	7. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 2

**A/N: WARNING. THE FOLLOWING CONTENTS IS RIDICULOUSLY SAPPY AND PAINFULLY FLUFFY. IF YOU CONTRACT DIABETES FROM THIS, I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THAT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

You're causing your mother and I quite a bit of trouble, little one. And you're not even born yet. I can feel your little foot poking out of her stomach, kicking my hand. I'm guessing it's the waves on the boat making you so active. I'm just happy your mother's able to get some sleep and isn't profusely throwing up.

I'm worried for you. And for her. I just want her to survive this. I know what I'll have to do. Her immortality will come soon enough. Just please…Stay strong for me, my love.

And you, my darling daughter…Be good to your mother. After the young master, she's all I have anymore. With every day that passes, it's getting harder and harder to stay strong for her. But I have to…

And when you grow up into the beautiful young woman I know you will be, (because…let's face it. Your mother is absolutely gorgeous like her mother before her and I'm not exactly difficult to look at.) I want you to be strong, too. And smart. And graceful. And hopefully more of a lady than your mother was when we first met. And also, my sweet…never fall for a reaper. Or a hunter. Or heaven forbid, an angel. They can smell a cambion from a mile away.

But if anything else, you'll have to be brave. Your first trip to Hell won't exactly be easy. I'm terrified that some higher level demons will try to take you and your mother away from me. No need to fret, though. I would never allow such a thing. What kind of husband and father would I be? You're just a little girl in an unfortunate situation… But you're my little girl…

"Sebastian…" I heard a soft groan under me.

"Yes, my love," I took my ear off her stomach, "What is it?"

"Were you…" a little smirk crept across her face, "Were you just talking to the baby…?"

"Merely thinking out loud," I covered, "Did you need something?"

"You were, weren't you…?"

"No…"

"It's ok, love," she assured, "Like I told you, it likes the sound of your voice. The kicking is what actually woke me up."

"Alright," I caved, "I was talking to her."

"Sebastian…" Lumi deliriously poked at my face, "You were talking to my belly."

"Go back to sleep, my love," I insisted, "We'll be back to the manor soon enough."

"But we're on the boat, Bassy…"

"Don't call me that," I snapped, "Never call me that again."

"Oh…" she sniveled, "Ok…"

Oh, no…I may have just made a horrible mistake. The floodgates in her eyes broke open. I forgot about her hormonal imbalance making her moody…Immediately filled with remorse, I pulled her against my chest, "With the tears again, darling? I told you there's no need for that…"

"But you're upset with me," she wept, "I don't want you to be upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you," I soothed, "The reaper with the obsession with me called me that and it's never sat well. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

I looked down at the little princesses asleep in my arms. Oh, Lumi, Lumi, Lumi…You keep me young, my love. And definitely on my toes. Especially now. You and your hormones. I guess that's to be expected, though. I'll take it. If it means the three of us for eternity, it's worth it.

And may God and Lucifer both have mercy on anyone who tries to stand in our daughter's way. Between my craftiness and your mother's tenacity, my dear, no one will be able to stop you. And that's just what you inherit from us. Who knows what kind of power you will possess. However, do go easy on her these next few months. They're not going to be a picnic for her. And when she's miserable, she tends to transfer her anguishes to me. She doesn't realize it, but she does.

Once you're born, little one…We should probably give you a name. Your mother should probably be awake for that. Or know you're a girl. So many, but only one would be perfect. For you. Let's see. So many names from the native vernacular, but your mother isn't a demon. Maybe you should have a more English sounding name…A few I've bounced around in my thoughts, but I'm sure we'll find something that suits you so perfectly.

But once you're born…Hell may rise. The regime may fall altogether. You may take over. Or…If we're all very, very lucky, you'll never reach your full power. That could be catastrophic. Cataclysmic even. You, my darling daughter, could bring the apocalypse down on us all. Granted, I wouldn't mind. The three of us would be perfectly safe in Hell. But then again, there's a few people that would break your mother's heart if she lost them like that. And the young lord doesn't deserve to go out that way.

I ran my hand over your mother's stomach, feeling you push back at me. Soon, my dear. Very soon.

 **A/N: Aaaaand scene…I had a thought while lying in bed one night. What would Sebastian say to his unborn child (Congratulations, by the way! It's a girl!) if he could? Or would he even talk to the baby at all? Especially after what happened in the last chapter. I have a feeling, though…This is how it would go…Apologies for the extreme fluff. And a quick pity post to my child. Hope you're feeling better, bb. xx**


	8. The Tired and the Mother Hen

There really was no place like home. Miraculously, I managed to keep my breakfast down, so I had that going for me. I felt like a little kid at Christmas as I saw land again. And the beautiful cambion manifesting itself in my womb could feel my excitement, too. I couldn't wait to get back to the manor. I missed Ciel.

"Welcome back, you two," Bard greeted us at the port, "Back a bit early, though, don't you think?"

"I wasn't feeling very well," I explained, avoiding the real reason why we're home early. In my excitement, I threw my arms around him, "How have you been, Bard?"

"The house wasn't the same without you," he sighed dramatically.

"And the young lord?" Sebastian worried like a mother hen.

"Quiet," Bard reported, "Very quiet. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he left, too. Didn't have a stowaway, did you?"

"No," I giggled, "It was just us. What about Lady Elizabeth? I know I asked her to keep an eye on him while we were gone."

"She may have been by once," Bard went on, taking our bags from us, throwing them into the coach, "He just sent her away."

I caught a glimpse of my husband from the corner of my eye. He looked so crushed, so heartbroken. It was amazing to see how much Sebastian cared for Ciel. It gave me hope for the little one in my belly with the wicked case of happy feet.

As soon as we pulled into the manor, Sebastian made a beeline for the door. Bard helped me carry the bags inside while Sebastian searched the house for his master. I practically collapsed onto the main staircase. Bard sat next to me, "You feeling alright, Lumi…?"

"Just a little headache," I brushed him off, "Why?"

"When someone comes back from holiday," Bard looked me over, "They usually come back looking relaxed. Forgive me for saying this, but you look exhausted."

"You're forgiven," I sighed out, resting my head on him, "Hey, Bard, if I tell you something, do you promise to keep it between us?"

"Of course," Bard draped his arm around my shoulder, "What's eating at you, kid?"

"I am exhausted," I confessed, "While we were in Boston, Sebastian and I kind of got into a fight."

"You want to talk about it?" he comforted.

"Just know that what I'm about to tell you," I went on, "You'll be the first one I tell about this. And if you tell anyone, I'll take one of your butcher knives and castrate you. Got it?"

"Swear to God," he promised, "Won't tell a soul."

"Ok," I took Bard's hand and moved it to my stomach.

"Hey!" he jumped, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax…" I settled him, "You'll see soon enough."

"Alright…" Bard trusted me as I held his hand down on my belly. Oddly enough, the little one was pretty still, "Come on, sweetheart. You move at night when I'm trying to sleep and Daddy's up with you, but when it's daytime and Mommy's awake, you're quiet?"

"Lumi?" Sebastian stood at the top of the stares and little one began to stir. It's Daddy's voice. I swear, "Are you alright?"

"Bloody hell!" Bard squeaked, "You're pre-"

"SHUT UP, BALDROY!" I covered his big mouth, "Not everyone knows that little tidbit!"

"But…" he looked up at Sebastian, "Is it true…?"

"Yes," I nodded, "I am."

"You were only gone a few days," Bard pointed out, "How are you pregnant already?"

"Do you really think Sebastian and I were chaste before we were married?" I smirked.

Bard stared me down, then up to Sebastian, then back to me, "You weren't, were you?"

"He's the only man I've ever slept with," I admitted, "But-"

"Lumi," Sebastian cut me off, "We've talked about this, darling."

"I'm sorry," I immediately saw the error of my ways…and visions of Sebastian spanking me later, "Forgive me for discussing our exploits."

"You're forgiven," Sebastian came down the stairs, "Now, are you alright?"

"A little tired," I took his hands, "How's Ciel?"

"Holed up in the library," he said, "He'll be fine. If you'd like, our bed has been made and you're more than welcome to a nap. I have some things I need to do anyway."

"Like what?" I wondered.

"Baldroy," Sebastian dismissed him, "I'll be going alone. Back to work."

"Yes, sir!" Bard got up from the stairs and started to leave the room.

"And Baldroy," Sebastian stopped him, "If you breathe a word of Lumi's pregnancy to anyone, be very prepared to deal with the consequences."

"She's already threatened me with cutting my bits and pieces off," Bard chuckled, "Not a word."

"Thank you," Sebastian shooed him out, "As for you, my love. I'm going to get you a makeshift doctor appointment, so we know you'll be ok."

"Sebastian…" I spoke softly, "When you were talking to the baby…You said you were talking to her…"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, "What about it?"

"How do you know it's a her…?"

"Well," he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me to our bedroom, "Since it's half demon, our child has an accelerated growth rate. Normally, in this type of a pregnancy, if it were a boy, it would be more active during the day than at night. If it were a girl, it'd be more active at night than during the day. Our daughter is a bit of a night owl, in case you hadn't noticed."

"So," I felt tears coming up in the back of my throat, "It's a girl…?"

"It is, indeed, a girl," Sebastian confirmed, "Did you hear none of what I told her while you were sleeping?"

"No," I shook my head, "I was too busy sleeping."

"That mouth of yours, Lumi…" Sebastian lowered me onto our bed, "I've not the slightest idea of what I'm going to do with you…"

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"I want to give her a name…" I said, "We can't just call her she. That's silliness."

"Alright then," he crawled in bed with me, "Where do you propose we start?"

"Your language or mine?" I cuddled into him.

"Honestly, Lumi," Sebastian confessed, "I do have one in mind…"

"Oh?" he had my interest, "Do tell."

"In Latin," Sebastian translated, "It means warrior. And if she's anything like us, she'll be a fighter. How do you feel about Marcelina?"

"For the first name?" I thought it over, "I like it…But I get to pick the middle name!"

"Agreed," Sebastian nodded, "How does she feel about it?"

"She likes it, too," I smiled, feeling our daughter move around inside me, "And I think she knows that Mommy's going to try and sleep. Spiteful, little minx…"

"I'll take care of it," Sebastian got down toward my stomach, "Nunc silentio amica mea filia. Mater vestra indiget earn quiescere. (Hush now, my darling daughter. Your mother needs her rest.)"

I loved hearing him speak Latin to her…She's definitely going to be his ball of sunshine. And he'll see her as a queen. If she's anything like I was when I was younger, she'll use her father's love and affection to her advantage. Cunning little devil. Marcelina started to slow down as Sebastian continued speaking to her, soothing her, and eventually lulling me to sleep.

 **A/N: Marcelina…Her name is Marcelina…I have her full name already and we'll find that out in the next one. Let's look at real life for a moment, though. I'M ACTUALLY POSTING MULTIPLE DAYS IN A ROW AGAIN! There's some sort of an apocalypse, I swear to you…No. I'm just on a big writing kick lately…See you in the next one, kids! *flies off on a unicorn, riding on a rainbow***


	9. The Nervous and the Rock

I woke up to the sound of the horses hooves clacking on the cobblestone streets of London in the back of the coach. Marcelina started stirring in my belly, kicking her feet around. I put my hands around my bellybutton, feeling her push me back, "Good morning to you, too, baby girl…"

"Lumi…?" Sebastian chimed, "Did you sleep well?"

"I think we both did," I cradled her, "Where are we going?"

"Your doctor," he parked, "We're here."

I jumped down from the coach and stared up at the brick building, "Sebastian, this is a funeral parlor…"

"Yes."

"I thought you said I was seeing a doctor."

"I never said he was a doctor."

"Hold on," I stopped him before he could open the door, "We're putting our child and my life in the hands of an unlicensed medical professional?"

"Lumi," Sebastian settled me, "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"The Undertaker knows what he's doing…"

"The Undertaker?" I gave him a look, "I think you've finally lost your mind, Sebastian. Senility has finally set in."

"I'm not senile," he assured, "If I was, I'd think you were a grapefruit. I'm not senile. I know what I'm doing."

Almost against my will, Sebastian dragged me into the funeral parlor where a long haired man stood in the door with an unsettling grin on his face, "Sebastian Michaelis…How can I help you?"

"Hello, Undertaker," Sebastian was cordial as usual.

"Is this your lovely missus?" the Undertaker looked me over, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Michaelis."

"Lumi…" I insisted.

"Now, you have a cambion in your womanly parts. Am I right?" he started sizing up my stomach, "Perhaps a week or so along…?"

"I'm sorry," I stopped him, "But how do you know it's a cambion?"

"Let's talk, shall we, poppet?" the Undertaker gave me a place to sit, "Sebastian, do you mind if I work alone?"

"Not at all," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "Trust me, Lumi. You'll be fine."

"You're leaving?" I squeaked.

"You'll be fine," he reiterated, "It's not very hard to track someone like him for someone like me."

"Someone like him…?" I didn't understand.

"I'm a reaper, my dear," the Undertaker said, "I have ample knowledge of both the supernatural and human anatomy, making me the perfect doctor for you and your child. And I give you my word that I won't do anything to hurt you that isn't necessary. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of an angry demon. Especially one like Sebastian. He'd tear me to ribbons!"

"You're a reaper?" I gasped, looking over to Sebastian, "Didn't you say there was a reaper that was obsessed with you, love?"

"Wrong reaper," he clarified.

"Ah!" the Undertaker chirped, "You could only be speaking of one reaper with such disdain! The one they call Grell Sutcliff, no?"

"Yes," Sebastian shuddered, "If I have my way, we will never cross paths again."

"But you know that won't happen," he teased, "Persistent one, Grell is. And easily jealous!"

"Enough, Undertaker," Sebastian growled, taking my face in his hand, "I'll be back soon. I have some things I need to take care of for the young master. You're in very capable hands, my love. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine…" I assured, "Go do whatever it is you have to do for Ciel and I'll be here when you get back."

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian bowed to me, kissing my forehead. Marcelina gave a very strong kick, pushing my bellybutton out a bit. Sebastian caught me wincing slightly and his hands went straight to my stomach, "Quod ad uos attinet, Marcelina. Ludis tincidunt matrem vestram. Ultimum calcitrant nocere ei. (As for you, Marcelina. You play nice with your mother. That last kick hurt her.)"

"It did," I agreed, smiling a little, "But I'll be ok. Go. You have a bratty earl to take care of. We're not going anywhere."

"Yes, dear," Sebastian bowed out and left the two of us in the capable hands of the Undertaker.

"Could I ask you a question, dearest?" he requested.

"Sure," I climbed onto an embalming table, adjusting myself accordingly, "Ask away."

"Has Sebastian brought up immortality with you…?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Good," the Undertaker said, caressing my slowly growing belly, "If you want to survive this pregnancy, he'll have to make you immortal. And soon."

"Why soon?" I started to worry, making Marcelina act up.

"Precautionary measures," he settled me, "No need to worry. Let's see how the little one's doing, yes?"

"By all means."

The Undertaker felt around on my stomach, playing patty cake with Marcelina, "Any names picked out yet?"

I had mulled over her name many, many times. I wanted something Latin for her demon roots, nothing too English, but something that had a sort of regal sound to it, "Marcelina…The strong warrior. Oriana…The golden sunrise…Rayna…Queen of almost everything…Crimson…For the demon blood in her veins…Michaelis…"

"Excellent choice, Lumi," the Undertaker approved, "It sounds as beautiful as the young lady giving her life."

"Easy, Undertaker," I teased, "I'm a married woman."

"Could you make me a promise?" he asked.

"Depends on the promise…"

"When your mortal body dies," the Undertaker looked me over like a dog and a t-bone, "Please let me be the one to take care of the burial…"

"Sure," I agreed, "Once my mortal body is dead, it's all yours."

"Oh! Wonderful!" he cheered, "How I can't wait for you to become immortal now! I have half a mind to turn you myself!"

"I don't think Sebastian would like that very much," I pointed out, "He wants to be the one to turn me."

"That's between the two of you," the Undertaker agreed, "I won't be the wedge between you. He really and truly loves you, you know…"

"Yes," I hid a smile, looking down toward my feet, "He has odd ways of showing it sometimes, but he worships the ground I walk on."

"How much has your husband told you about your pregnancy, love?" the Undertaker asked.

"Not much," I thought it over, "How different is it from a normal pregnancy?"

"Your fevers will spike higher and more frequent," he explained, "If you're seeing high numbers, no need for alarm. It's just her need for warmth. Like hellfire. Hell burns very hot."

"I won't be going there until the biblical apocalypse, though," I figured. The Undertaker let out a slight unsettling chuckle, "I'm sorry. Did I miss something?"

"The Christian-Judaic apocalypse," the Undertaker chimed, "I get all giddy thinking about it. All those souls floating aimlessly, waiting for me to reap them. It will be like the Last Supper. Only better…richer…and never ending!"

"Have you reaped before…?" I wondered as he checked me over.

"Oh, yes," he nodded, "Many times. Before I passed along certain bits of information along to Her Majesty's watchdog. Merely a front, this old funeral parlor. Haven't reaped a soul in a few years. Last one was at the request of your beloved."

"Oh…?"

"A woman," he told, "Catherine Jane Winchester."

"Your last soul was my mother…?" my heart stopped and Marcelina's kicks eased.

"Yes, it was," the Undertaker confirmed, "Such a sad one to see go. Her cinematic record was a bit unsettling with all the notches in her knife handle, but she managed to capture the heart of a particular demon that you know and love. And that's why he asked me personally to send her to the great beyond."

The more I thought it over, the more it made my stomach turn. Was my mother the reason why Sebastian was with me in the first place? He couldn't have her, so he's settling with me…? No…That couldn't be…Sebastian's with me…because he loves me…And only me.

"As soon as Sebastian makes you immortal," the Undertaker went on, "You'll be just fine."

"Sebastian suggested an abortion," I spoke quietly.

"If he wasn't turning you immortal," the Undertaker said, "I'd suggest to you the same thing, because it would kill you. I can promise you that. I wonder what your soul would taste like…"

"You won't be the one to taste it," I assured, "Sebastian will. He's going to swallow my soul when he turns me immortal."

"When he turns you immortal?" a warm, comforting voice enveloped me, "You sound awfully sure of yourself, Mrs. Michaelis."

I cranked my neck back, "Hello, darling."

"Hello," Sebastian greeted, "Have you been discussing our marital affairs with the Undertaker…?"

"Our marital affairs are what got us in this situation in the first place," I smirked, knowing that Sebastian wouldn't dare lay a hand on me in my current condition.

"How is she?" Sebastian worried.

"She's fine," the Undertaker assured, "Both of them. Cute little thing, Sebastian. Very cute little thing."

"That's my daughter, Undertaker," Sebastian growled.

"I understand," he said, "The overprotective father…It looks well on you, Sebastian…"

"It's exhausting," Sebastian helped me down from the embalming table, "But worth it in the end, I suppose. Shall we go home, darling?"

"Wait," the Undertaker stopped him, "My payment…?"

"Yes," Sebastian obliged, "Lumi, I want you to go outside."

"Sebastian…?"

"I don't want you to see me like this…"

"Sebastian," I got nervous, "How does the Undertaker want you to pay him…?"

"You're going to have to trust me," he settled me, cradling my face in his hand, "The Undertaker doesn't take traditional payment. He doesn't accept any forms of currency."

"Oh, God, Sebastian," I got really nervous, "What are you going to do?"

"Wait outside," he demanded, "It won't be long. With the Undertaker, it doesn't take much."

"If you're too ashamed, Sebastian," the Undertaker threw his arm around me, "I could tell her what you do for me…"

"No," he put his foot down, taking me outside himself, "I'm sorry, Lumi. Just wait here."

Sebastian slammed the door behind him. I yelled outside, trying to open the door. Locked. And not by traditional means. Sebastian wasn't letting anyone in. The ideas started bouncing around in my head, making me queasy. The Undertaker didn't strike me as the type of person to accept…those kinds of favors. Nor did Sebastian seem like he'd be the one giving them. I've been in bed with him many, many times. He's definitely not the one taking it.

The nauseating silence was broken by a loud, raucous laughter and my husband emerging from the funeral parlor. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Sebastian pulled himself onto the driver's seat of the coach as I climbed into the back. I figured that whatever he did was traumatic enough.

"Sebastian…?" I asked, "Are you ok?"

"I feel filthy…" he admitted, making my stomach drop.

"What did you do?" I worried, "I promise you I won't judge. What you did was for the family."

"When it comes to the Undertaker," Sebastian explained, "He takes payment in the form of awful hysterics and tortured puns. I've seen torture in hell that looks like a Sunday afternoon tea party compared to what I just did."

"So…" I thought it over, "You just had to make the Undertaker laugh?"

"Unfortunately."

"Sebastian," I giggled a bit, "That's not a bad thing."

"If you heard what I told him," he sighed, "You'd understand."

"Tell me," I begged.

"No," Sebastian shot me down, "I'm taking it to my grave."

"Fine," I chirped, "Let's go back to the family crypt again."

Sebastian grabbed my face, kissing me hard, "That sarcastic, little mouth of yours may be the final death of me, my love…"

Not another word was said between us until we got home. Nothing needed to be said. I saw the occasional glimmer in Sebastian's eye. I hoped to heaven above and hell below that Marcelina got her father's eyes. I had a feeling she was going to be the spitting image of her father.

It warmed my heart to think of a beautiful little girl with Sebastian's face. Her father's looks. Her mother's stubborn personality. This beautiful little girl was definitely going to be a force to be reckoned with…

 **A/N: Another chapter in the books, kids. Now, we need to talk. Come on. Gather 'round. Have a seat on Auntie Lumi's lap…I may need a bigger lap…Anyway! Now that I have you all here. I know I've been spoiling you with daily posts again. Don't expect them. I've been having a really good writing streak lately and you've happened to benefit from them. What I'm saying is, there's two types of fans. There's the majority of you guys that leave comments that are super nice and super sweet and we talk and become buddies. Then, there's the occasional minority that love what I do, but get incredibly demanding. If I just posted, relax. Writing takes time. Sometimes, I can get some updates posted faster than others. I am not your performing monkey that you can cattle prod into good writing. If I just posted, there's a good chance I'll be posting again in the next day or so. All I ask for is a little patience. I'm trying not to sound like a huge dick here, but do understand that I'm one person and I'm also human. I need sleep and food and the occasional social interaction and a general life. But sometimes I also have deterrents like lovely bouts of depression and panic attacks that take me a while to get through (and I've been kinda sick lately, too.). So, from me to you, please think twice before being demanding in the comments. Your patience will always be greatly rewarded. Please...From the bottom of my heart, do NOT be that guy. And if you don't like it, no one asked you to read it, mate. What do you expect when you're rushing me? All my love, Lumi. xx**


	10. The Supportive and the Brat

As soon as Sebastian and I got back to the manor, I was ready to call it a day. I started heading up the stairs and down the hall. Curiosity got the best of me and I stuck my head in the library. I knocked on the secret door.

"What is it, Sebastian?" an angry voice growled at me.

"Hi, Ciel…" I got down on my knees, feeling Marcelina move around, "Do you think you could let me in?"

"Lumi…?" Ciel opened the door, "Hi…"

"Are you alright?" I crawled into the cozy nook where the floor was littered with empty brandy bottles, "I'll take that as a no."

"I'm fine," Ciel hiccupped, trying to hide the fact that he was drunk, "How was America?"

"Did Sebastian tell you?" I worried, keeping my fingers crossed.

"Tell me what?"

Thank God…I wiped the sweat off my forehead, "About our trip. It was wonderful. We visited some of my relatives that I haven't seen in a while."

"Sounds nice," Ciel scoffed, "If you like that sort of thing."

"What did you do?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"Not very much," Ciel told, "Got some work done. Nothing too exciting."

"That's it?" I dug deeper, "Lizzie didn't come over?"

"I was far too busy to have company," Ciel brushed it off.

"Ciel," I sighed, "I know you're lying to me."

"No, I'm not!" he squeaked, "I was very busy!"

"Ciel," I cringed my way through Marcelina sucker punching my stomach, making a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. Uncle Ciel must have scared her…

"Lumi," he worried, "Are you alright?"

"A little nauseous," I said, my hands immediately going to my belly, "I'll be fine."

"You're right, you know…" Ciel confessed, doing another shot straight from the bottle, "I haven't been busy. I've been in this nook for the past week. I've been drinking myself stupid since you and Sebastian left. I thought I was going to be ok by myself, but I wasn't. I knew Elizabeth would try taking my brandy, so I sent her away every chance I got."

"Oh, Ciel," I wrapped my arms around him, "I know I told you that drinking your problems helps you cope, but it's a bad idea. We came back. We're not leaving you. Don't worry so much. You'll end up giving yourself ulcers over that."

"Now that I've been honest with you," Ciel bargained, "How about you be honest with me?"

"Sure," I obliged, "Ask away."

"Are you still mortal?" he wondered.

"Yes."

"Are you and Sebastian still leaving the manor?"

"We haven't talked about leaving."

"Ok…" Ciel rested his head on my ribs. The little minx in my womb started stirring, giving a big kick, "What was that?"

"Muscle spasm," I covered, wincing a bit, "I'm ok."

"That felt like more than a muscle spasm," he pried, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok," he let it go, "Where did you and Sebastian go just now?"

"We went to see the Undertaker…"

"Why?"

I let out a heavy sigh, "Ciel, if I tell you something, I want you to promise me that you'll be as calm as humanly possible." 

"Oh?"

I guess now was as good of a time as any, "That wasn't a muscle spasm."

"It wasn't?" Ciel sat up with a terrified look on his face, "What was it then?"

I put his hand on my belly, "Go on, Marcelina. Say hi to Uncle Ciel."

"Marcelina…?" The gears in Ciel's head started turning. She pushed against my stomach again where his hand was, "Lumi…"

"Yes, Ciel," I smiled, cradling sweetheart in my belly.

"You're pregnant?!" Ciel screeched, scaring Marcelina again. My poor baby…

"Ciel," I attempted to calm him down.

"I could handle you moving in," he grumbled, "I could handle the engagement. I could handle the wedding. But this?"

"This is why I wanted to hold off on telling you," I got up, "Yes, Ciel. I'm pregnant. Sebastian took me to the Undertaker to check on her and make sure she was doing ok."

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

"That's the brandy coming back to haunt you," I pointed out, "Maybe you should leave the bottle alone for a while."

"I think you should go," Ciel spoke softly, "I need a moment to process…"

"Ok," I took the half emptied bottle of brandy out with me, "But you're doing it sober. Because she's not going anywhere."

I left the half drunk earl in his nook and went into our bedroom. I laid down on the bed with my hands on my belly. I don't understand it, Marcy…Why can't Uncle Ciel just be happy for us? Why does he have to fight tooth and nail against everything we do? I get that it's jealousy, but this is getting to be ridiculous.

"Lumi…?" a soft, mousy voice spoke, "Were you just talking to yourself?"

"Mey-Rin," I sat up, "Yes. Talking to myself. Thinking out loud."

"How was the honeymoon?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Fine…" I sighed.

"Something the matter?" Mey-Rin worried, "You seem off."

"Why can't Ciel be happy for us, Mey-Rin…?" I wondered, "We've done nothing wrong."

"It's been the master and Sebastian for so long," Mey-Rin explained, "He's a creature of habit, he is. And then you came along…Sebastian really does love you. He'd take a bullet for you."

"I had the feeling…" That's because it wouldn't kill him. Of course, Sebastian would take the bullet for me.

"Inseparable, them two," she went on, "Nothing could tear Sebastian and Ciel apart."

"Except maybe his wife and a baby…" I ran my hand over my stomach, feeling Marcelina's little hand pushing back.

"You're having a baby?" Mey-Rin gasped.

"Yes…"

"Congratulations!" she squealed.

"That's how everyone's supposed to react!" I whined, "But oh, no! I can't have that!"

"It's only one person, Lumi," Mey-Rin said, "Nothing to worry about."

"The one person that means the world to Sebastian," I grumbled, "Other than me…"

"He'll come around," she assured, wrapping her arm around me, "He always does."

I gave her a little smile, "Thanks, Mey-Rin."

"You're welcome," she smiled back, "Do you mind if I feel?"

"Not at all," I allowed, "Say hi to her, Mey-Rin. She can hear you."

"Hello, Mistress," Mey-Rin spoke softly, holding onto my belly, "Does she have a name yet?"

"Marcelina Oriana Rayna Crimson Michaelis," I said, "She's a rambunctious little one. That's for sure."

"And she'll be absolutely beautiful," Mey-Rin guaranteed, "Won't you, Marcelina?"

I felt a hard kick to my bellybutton, "I'm guessing that was a yes."

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian came in, "Could you give Lumi and I a moment alone, please?"

"Of course!" Mey-Rin squeaked, jumping up from the bed, "I'll just be going…"

My favorite spastic maid scurried out of the room, leaving me alone with my husband, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my love?"

"I think I did something bad…"

"Oh, Lumi," Sebastian cradled me against his chest, "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I told Ciel I'm pregnant."

Sebastian sat in stunned silence for a moment, "What did he say?"

"He's not happy…"

"I didn't think he would be," he let out a heavy sigh, "I guess I'll have to do damage control."

"I tried," I reported, "No such luck. Usually when he throws a tantrum like this, I can get him to come down. He told me to leave."

"Can I ask you something…?"

"Of course."

"Are we going to move out of the manor?" Sebastian wondered.

Honestly, I had no idea how to answer that. I didn't want to leave the manor. Phantomhive Manor had become my home over these many months. I didn't want to go. But Sebastian and I had a family to think of. I'm pretty sure there was room for a nursery somewhere in the manor, but we needed a place to call our own, "Maybe we could look for houses nearby…"

"I think that's a very good idea," Sebastian agreed, "I doubt that the young lord would allow a nursery in this house for someone other than his own children. We'll start looking first thing in the morning."

"Ok…" I nodded, cuddling into his chest. I didn't want Ciel and Sebastian to be too far from each other. I didn't want to be the one to take the only family Ciel has left away from him.

 **A/N: If you thought Ciel handled the news bad…Wait until she tells her father….;)**


	11. The Emotional and the Caretaker

Time to face the music. I would take a million of Sebastian's punishments AND etiquette lessons AND running a marathon uphill in high heels over what I was about to do. I couldn't bring Sebastian along. He didn't need to go through this, too.

"Hi, sweetheart," my father opened his front door, "What brings you by?"

"Hi, Daddy…" I slapped a smile on my face, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," he allowed, "You're always welcome here. You know that."

"Wonderful," I sat down on his couch. Marcelina tumbled around in my belly.

"How was the honeymoon?" Daddy asked.

"Fine," I quivered, "The family says hello."

"How's Gran doing?"

"Good."

"What did she have to say about Sebastian?" he wondered.

"Adores him," I beamed, "They got along famously."

"Yes…" Daddy nodded, "At first, I wouldn't have believed this, but it's hard not to like Sebastian. He's not half bad. Now…What brings you by? I'm sure it's not to exchange pleasantries."

"About that…" my hands shook. Marcelina pushed her little hand against mine. Almost like she knew. It wouldn't surprise me. Her father is rather perceptive.

"What is it, Lumi?" my father tried to take my hands, but they weren't leaving her.

"About our honeymoon," I stuttered, "Sebastian and I…We're…"

"Spit it out, sweetheart."

"Daddy, I'm pregnant!"

Silence…

…And more silence…

That wasn't a bit troubling…

"You're pregnant…?"

"Yes…" I saw a tear rolling down his face, "Daddy…Are you crying?"

"No," he rubbed his eyes, "I got dirt in my eye."

"Daddy," I put my head on his shoulder.

"You're pregnant…" he wept, "You're pregnant, baby…"

"I know," I smiled, "I went to a doctor the other day. He said I'm doing fine and so is she."

"She?"

"I'm having a girl," I took his hand, "Her name is Marcelina. She's moving up a storm right now."

"Really?" my father put his strong, calloused hands on my stomach, "I can feel her…"

"She has a thing about hearing a man's voice," I told, "Especially when it's late at night and Sebastian and I are laying in bed. She knows that I'm trying to sleep."

"You little devil," Daddy poked at her, "But you know what, Marcelina? Your mommy was the same way when she was in your grandma's belly."

Only half…on her father's side…but I wasn't going to tell him that. He didn't need to know that Sebastian was a demon. Ever. That was going to be our little secret until the world ends. And even after.

"Was I?" I wasn't sure if it was a butterfly feeling or Marcelina catching on to my emotions, but my eyes were about to spring a leak.

"Oh, yes," he nodded, "Very wiggly baby. Even after you were born. I nearly dropped you a few times when I'd try to feed you. Your mother had a real knack for being able to feed you and cook for us at the same time."

"I hope to be half the mother she was to me," I choked out, "Daddy, I'm scared…"

"I'm sure you are," he wrapped his arms around me, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You'll be just fine…"

"You think so…?"

"Lumi," he scolded, "I've known you your entire life. I know you can be tough as nails. And you're not going to let something like childbirth scare you. In the end, it'll definitely be worth it when you have that little girl in your arms. And the first time you see Sebastian holding her. And when it's two o'clock in the morning and she wakes up screaming because she's cutting teeth or she's hungry and he tells you to stay in bed. Don't let the bad outweigh the good…"

I buried my face into my father's shoulder, "Thank you, Daddy. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome, princess," he kissed my forehead, "Do you have dinner plans tonight?"

"I have no idea," I shrugged, "God only knows what Sebastian has planned for us."

"Where is Sebastian anyway?" Daddy wondered, "I would've thought he'd be here to tell me the good news."

"He's back at the manor," I said, "He still has the other baby to take care of."

"Sebastian doesn't have kids…"

"He has Ciel," I reminded, "He's pretty loyal to him."

"What did he say about the little one?"

"I'm hoping it's just the initial shock," I sighed out, "I love Ciel dearly and he means the world to Sebastian. I just want him to be happy for us…Hell, I just want him to be happy…and sober."

"The earl's a drunk?" he gasped, "Never would've guessed. I mean, I saw at the wedding. He can't hold his liquor to save his life. I never thought it was something he did outside of special occasions."

"That doesn't leave this room," I growled, "Ciel might be spending his days trashed out of his cynical little skull, but he's still a friend with a reputation to uphold. I'd hate to be the one to ruin it."

"I understand," Daddy cradled me, "My brain's still chewing on the fact that you're pregnant. My baby's having a baby…"

"Daddy," I settled him, "You're going to get me emotional again. And these days, it doesn't take much."

"Sorry," he hid a smile from me, tracing his fingers down my growing belly, "How pregnant are you, Lumi? You already know the sex and she's kicking so heavily and you're already so big…That's usually not until the second trimester."

"Well…" I blushed.

"Oh…" my father was unable to look at me for a moment, "I guess that's why we're humans and not saints…"

Yes…Human, "Daddy, I've only been bedded by one man. And I married him."

"Ok…" he started to calm down, "You really aren't my little girl anymore, are you…?"

"I'll always be your little girl," I assured, trying to mend my broken heart, "That will never change. Just like she'll always be my little girl. Whether she likes it or not."

"Good," Daddy's embrace grew a little tighter, "Because I don't know what I'd do without you."

And there goes the rest of my heart. One day, he would have to know what life would be like without me. That was the only downside of me becoming immortal. Seeing my father at my mortal funeral would make me wish I could die. The thought of seeing him weep over my casket. My uncles, Anthony and Mary, Gran…I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to deal with that…

I left my father's house and got in the coach. Bard knew there was something not right with me. He knew I was upset, "Where to, Lumi? Back to the manor?"

"Take me to the Undertaker," I demanded, swallowing back tears.

"Alright then."

Bard knew better than to question it. He wasn't as well equipped to handle me when I'm upset as Sebastian. Sebastian would be able to calm me down in under ten minutes. Bard, on the other hand? I'm pretty sure he'd rather diffuse a bomb than me.

"Mrs. Michaelis," the Undertaker greeted me, "How are you, love?"

"We need to talk," I spoke softly.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's about my funeral arrangements," my voice broke.

"Ah, yes!" he chimed, "Please. Have a seat."

I sat on my usual spot on the embalming table, "Well-"

"First," the Undertaker stopped me, "My payment, please…"

"Ok," I dug around in my bag for some sort of money, but then I remembered, "You don't take money, do you?"

"No," he shook his head, "I take payment in the form of amusement. Make me laugh and we'll talk."

"Alright…" I thought it over. Sebastian told me that the Undertaker takes payment in the form of terrible jokes, "Ok, Undertaker. I think I have it."

"Tell me!" he sang.

"And you promise not to tell Sebastian?"

"Cross my heart, poppet."

"What do you call a discount botched circumcision?"

"What?"

The amount of shame in my heart was astounding, "A rip off…"

The Undertaker erupted into his usual boisterous laugher, "Oh my…! And I thought Sebastian was hilarious! That took the cake! How can I help you?"

"I want no one there," I demanded, "No flowers. No eulogies. No ceremony."

"Really?" the Undertaker almost sounded disappointed, "What brought this on?"

"That doesn't matter," I was still reeling from the visit with my father, "I want my mortal body thrown in a hole in the ground and forgotten about."

"You're not being thrown in a hole, sweet," he said, "I've already been told where your mortal body is going."

"Oh…?"

"Oh, my…" the Undertaker chuckled, "Looks like someone needs to have a little talk with his beloved."

"Undertaker," I gave him a look, "Do you know something I don't…?"

"I'm sure I know plenty that you don't," he pointed out, "While I have you here, let's do a quick check of little Marcelina, shall we?"

"Sure," I readjusted my seating position, giving him better access to my stomach.

"Any problems?"

"No," I ran my hand down to my bellybutton, "She's a perfect little angel…considering."

"Interesting choice of words," the Undertaker giggled under his breath, feeling around for her, "How are we doing, love? You think you could give your old friend, the Undertaker, a push?"

"She was pretty active earlier," I explained, "My father made her very excited."

"That's good," he poked at her hand, "How are you feeling? Physically."

"Like I could take over the world," I reported, "I don't get very nauseous anymore, except for when this one wants to beat on my stomach."

"How often does she do that?"

"Not very."

"All a part of the process," a devious smirk crept its way across the Undertaker's face, "Sebastian's a very lucky man…"

"Yes, he is," I smiled, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, Lumi," the Undertaker sat down, "Where a normal human pregnancy lasts nine months, yours only lasts about nine weeks. You're nearly halfway through and you're about to start experiencing some new feelings. I won't spoil the surprise, but you'll see soon enough."

"Ok," I brushed him off. Just the crazy ramblings of the Undertaker. I jumped down from the embalming table, "Well, I have a loving husband and a slightly cross earl to get back to."

"Lovely seeing you again, Lumi," the Undertaker bowed to me, "I'd like for you to see me again in a couple weeks, if that's alright."

"Sure," I nodded, "I'll see you then."

I left the funeral parlor and started heading back home. I needed that. Between talking to my father and the Undertaker, it eased my mind. Maybe I could get some decent sleep tonight. As soon as Bard and I got back to the manor, Sebastian was standing outside waiting with half a dozen black gold lilies in his hand, "Welcome home, darling."

"What's all this?" I asked as he helped me down from the coach.

"Well, my dear," Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear, "There's a dress laid out for you on the bed upstairs. I want you ready in the next fifteen minutes. Can you do that for me…?"

For some strange reason, Sebastian's advances hit me harder than what they normally did. My whole body quivered in his embrace as I sighed out, "Yes, sir…"

"That's my girl…"

 **A/N: *sits back, grinning from ear to ear, knowing what's about to happen, feeling like Steven Moffat…* Asshole writer feelings aside, I deserve a cliffhanger, dammit! I had to look up DAD JOKES TODAY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY OF THEM I HAD TO WADE THROUGH TO GET THE ONE ABOUT THE DISCOUNT CIRCUMSISION? HOW MANY "DAD, I'M HUNGRY." "HI HUNGRY, I'M DAD!" I HAD TO GO THROUGH? I earned that cliffhanger and a scoop of full sugar, full fat ice cream. Good for me.**


	12. The Sentimental and the Gentleman

A blob of dark purple fabric was laid out on the bedspread. Such a lovely contrast to the grey bedding. I found it rather odd that Sebastian didn't come up to help me. Tying my corset was so much easier when I had him to help. Oh, well. Not important.

I will say this, though. My husband had taste for the finer things. That's for sure. I don't know if I could ever go back to the way things used to be. My palate has gotten so used to the taste of silver that I don't know if I could go back to the taste of tin. I tied my corset laces and pulled the pins out of my hair, letting the soft, gold curls tumble down my back. Sebastian was up to something. What was Daddy thinking of, Marcelina? What's he got planned for Mommy? Why am I asking you?

I skipped down the front staircase and stepped outside. Sebastian was waiting for me in the driver's seat of the coach. I hopped into the back, "Sebastian, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, "I thought it had been a while since you and I had a proper date. Why not tonight?"

Instantly, my heart radiated a warmth throughout my body, "Sebastian…"

"What?"

"You," I poked my head out the window, kissing my husband's cheek, "You know, while I was growing up, I was taught that demons were these evil, vile, heartless creatures. Only to find one that's so incredibly sweet like you…"

"Some of them are evil, vile, heartless creatures," Sebastian agreed, "Those are the more irritating, uncivilized, not intended for walking amongst humans, demons."

"Obviously, they're not all like that."

"No," he confirmed, "Have you any theories of where we're going, darling?"

"One," I smiled, watching out the window as we approach the path to my favorite place in the world.

"Are you alright for the walk?" Sebastian worried.

"I'm fine," I assured as he helped me down from the coach, "We're fine. I saw the Undertaker today. He said that I was doing alright and so is Marcelina."

"You saw the Undertaker by yourself?" he gasped.

"Yes," I nodded, taking Sebastian's hand, "After I saw my father."

"And how is your father?" Sebastian asked.

"He's fine," I reported, "I told him about the baby…"

"And…?" Sebastian started to lose color, "What did he say?"

"He seemed pretty happy for us," I thought it over, "Marcelina liked him, too. And we got very nostalgic. I got very emotional…"

"What happened?" Sebastian was so sexy when he cared…

"I got to thinking about my mortal death," I sighed, "And that's why I left to see the Undertaker. I was there to make my funeral arrangements."

"And how would you like your funeral?" Sebastian wondered as we made it to the clearing.

"No one's there," I told, "I just want my mortal body buried and forgotten."

"Consider it done."

"Which brings me to this," I went on, "The Undertaker said that I wasn't going to be thrown in a hole, but he wouldn't tell me what was going to happen. Maybe you could shed some light on that…"

"I was honestly wondering when you were going to ask me about your funeral arrangements," Sebastian's beautiful, yet deadly smirk made its way across his face.

"What's going to happen to my mortal body, Sebastian?" I reiterated.

"What's your last name, Lumi?" he asked.

"Olivier…" I gave him a look.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "What's your last name as of a few weeks ago?"

"Michaelis," I beamed.

"So," he explained, "Going off the logic we've just established, where do you think you'd be buried…?"

I thought it over for a moment…Then, it hit me, "Am I…?"

"Yes…?"

"Am I going in the Michaelis family crypt…?" my voice broke.

"There's a space next to my mortal body for a reason," he smiled, "I was going to surprise you with it next week around your birthday, but you had to go poking around, didn't you?"

"I'm being buried in the family crypt!" I squealed, throwing my arms around my husband.

"We're together in life for eternity," he pointed out, "Why not in death as well?"

"Sebastian," I held back tears, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I love you, too," Sebastian kissed me softly, "When we're done here, would you like to see it? Your eternal resting place?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know how to make a woman swoon, don't you?" I teased.

"Always have," he admitted, "Even when I was human, women always flocked to me."

"Can you blame them?" I scoffed, "Sebastian, whether you know and accept it or not, you're beautiful. I'm not surprised in the least bit."

"Beautiful is a different word," he chuckled, "Usually, I heard some of the…less savory terms."

"I had the same thing happen to me when I was going to a party one night," I remembered, "In their defense, I did look pretty good that night. I had a big, beautiful blue dress on my front porch from a friend…"

"You were beautiful that night," Sebastian cradled me, "I wish we could do that again. Without you being drugged, of course."

"Soon enough…"

The two of us had our small dinner in front of the waterfall where many of our dates have taken place before. The coolness of the water kept my fever down and kept little one happy. Occasionally, her father would think it was amusing to splash me. I loved this. Quality alone time with Sebastian…Once Marcelina's born, we won't have much of this anymore. And the Undertaker said I was about half way through. The next few weeks would go by almost instantly.

I rested my hand on my belly. Soon, baby girl. Soon. You, me, and Daddy. Whether Uncle Ciel comes around is still up in the air, but I'm sure he will. Let's go see where Mommy's mortal body will be for the rest of eternity, shall we?

It felt so strange being back in the Michaelis family crypt again. We hadn't been in here since Daddy proposed. I would've loved to have met Sebastian's mortal family. I'm sure they would've loved me, too. I kept one hand on the baby and the other traced along the cold, hard marble and granite, getting closer and closer to Sebastian's mortal body.

And there it was. Carved on a black granite plaque. My name. Lumi (Olivier) Michaelis. My heart stopped…I wasn't expecting this to hit me this hard. I was thrilled to see my place in the crypt! Why was it getting me so emotional…?

"We can leave," Sebastian picked up on my distress.

"No," I choked out, "I'm fine."

"Lumi, you're lying to me."

"How many people come through here…?" I asked.

"Not very many," Sebastian said, "Occasionally the groundskeeper. Me from time to time. Some distant cousins."

"You still have family alive?" I gasped.

"Very, very distant," he wrapped his arms around me, "Come. We should be going. You need your sleep."

"Yes," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "You're right…"

I climbed into the back of the coach and made myself comfortable. Seeing my name in the family crypt got me thinking. I was going to die soon. There was no avoiding it. If I waited any longer, Marcelina would kill me and there would be no making me immortal. Unless Sebastian had the ability to bring me back, but I doubt it. I cradled my baby in my belly. Soon, baby girl…Soon…

 **A/N: Sorry about posting this one late…Well, later than what I've normally been posting lately. At least I posted today! This multiple days in a row thing is kind of nice. Yay me! :D**


	13. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 3

**A/N: Just a sort of warning. Sebastian and Ciel are about to have a little heart to heart…You've been warned. Go about your business. I don't need to see any identification. Those are not the droids I'm looking for.**

Oh, my…I really shouldn't wait much longer to turn you immortal, Ms. Olivier. When you fall asleep in the back of the coach, I have to carry you inside. I scooped her into my arms and brought her inside, laying her gently on our bed, getting her into pajamas. I'll be back darling. I have some unfinished business to attend to.

I felt around on her stomach for our beautiful daughter, who was also, oddly enough, sleeping soundly in her mother's womb. A kiss on her forehead, then on her mother's. After I put them to bed, I had one more to tuck in. I peeked around the corner into the library, knocking on the cupboard door.

"What…?" a soft voice sighed out.

"My lord," I opened the door, "It's getting late. You should probably consider going to bed."

"What's the point?" he groaned, "It's not like I'll be able to sleep anyway. Why bother going to bed?"

"She told you," I figured, "Lumi…"

"Yes," the young lord stayed in his hole, "You got her pregnant, Sebastian…"

"I'm well aware," I nodded, joining him, "From what I understand, you didn't take the news very well."

"Lumi's pregnant, Sebastian," he repeated, "She's having your child…"

"Yes," I confirmed, cleaning up some of the empty bottles, "You really shouldn't be drinking like this, sir."

"Why?" he scoffed, "Because it's indecent?"

"Because it's unnecessary," I explained, "This is a happy occasion. We should be celebratory instead of depressed and drunk in a cupboard."

"Is it?" Master turned his back to me, "Watching the only family you have left leave you? That's cause for celebration?"

It killed me to see the young master hurting like this. So broken. So flawed. I peeled my glove off my left hand, revealing our seal, "My lord, I made you a promise a long time ago. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do…"

"And what did I tell you?" I asked, "What did I promise you that day all those years ago?"

"You would make those who betrayed the Phantomhive family suffer the same way I had to suffer," he recited verbatim.

"And we still have work to do," I pointed out, "I'm not leaving you, my lord. I made you a promise to stay by your side until your time comes. Although I may not always be there physically, all you have to do is give the order and I will always come running. Until the end."

"So, you won't leave me…?"

I wasn't sure if it was the brandy talking or the young lord was being sincere. Either way, it was truly heartbreaking. It would've hurt less only slightly if the words came out of Lumi's mouth, "No, sir. It's not that easy to get rid of me. Lumi and I have a very strong bond. There's no doubt. But she could never have the bond that you and I have. Even though I've known her longer."

"What?" he gave me a look, "How have you known her longer? You two met at the front door here the day of my interview."

"Not exactly, sir…" I admitted, "I knew Lumi's mother. I knew her in utero. Catherine tried to kill me once."

"What do you mean," he screeched, "Lumi's mother tried to kill you once?"

"Please keep your voice down, my lord," I begged, "Lumi's asleep. That hasn't been very easy for her lately either. And Marcelina's asleep as well. If she wakes up, she wants to play while her mother is sleeping."

"What do you mean, her mother wanted to kill you?"

"It was in the early days of Catherine's pregnancy," I told, "She was working a case. A rogue demon on a killing spree. I was looking into it myself. I was to get rid of it. She thought it was me."

"It wasn't, though, right?"

"No," I took the young master in my arms, carrying him to his bed, "But being whipped in the arm with a flask full of holy water didn't hurt any less. Trying to convince a hunter that you're not there to kill anyone other than the demon in question is nearly impossible. But I managed to persuade her. We actually worked together. She found the demon. I carved him like a Christmas ham. She and I became friends after that. If she was having a problem she didn't know how to take care of, she would call for me. And the day she gave birth to Lumi, I was there. I gave her a sort of anesthetic that isn't exactly easily obtained on Earth."

"Like stronger opiates?"

"Opiates from the poppy fields in hell," I went on, "Strong, powerful painkillers. Not intended for mortals in large quantities. But I figured it would've been better than putting a drop of my blood in her IV bag. We didn't really keep in touch much after that."

"Did you love her…?"

"I did," I confessed, "Very much. But I knew she would never love me the same as she loved him. So, I let her go."

"And I'm guessing demons aren't given access to heaven."

"Unfortunately, no," I sighed, "It would be nice to see Catherine again…I guess I do see her to a certain extent."

"How?"

I pulled the quilt over the young lord, "The young lady in the bedroom down the hall is the spitting image of her mother."

"Is that why you married her…?"

"Partially," I sat on the edge of the bed, "She's also one of the most incredible human beings I've ever had the honor of meeting…There is nothing I wouldn't do for her…"

I looked down at the sleeping noble at my hip. And he said going to bed was pointless. Good night, sir. Sleep well.

"Sebastian…"

And my work is never done, "Yes, my love? What is it?"

"Your daughter's awake," Lumi groaned, "Get her to go back to sleep."

"I'll take care of it," I cradled her.

"Thank you…"

I got down to Lumi's stomach, feeling Marcelina's hands and feet poking out. Marcelina, we've talked about this. Mommy needs her sleep, too. I saw Lumi's bellybutton start to poke out.

"Sebastian…" she winced, "She's stubborn and spiteful. Get her to settle down…"

"Yes, darling," I pulled the blanket over her, "How about a lullaby…?"

"Anything…" she whimpered.

"Fine," I got closer to her, singing softly, "Aspice me quid acciderit. Credere non possum a meipso loquar. Repente operatus sum, et insuper de mundo. Non alienum fuerit. Non credo ambulo aer. Numquam putavi fore libero. Fugiens cornu pulsa atque in oratione. Qui fieri potest? Non credo, aequum est me…"

Marcelina started to settle down and lulled herself back to sleep. That's my good, little girl…Thank you. Good night, my loves…

 **A/N: I'm just going to get this out of the way now. No, I will not give the English translation of Marcelina's lullaby. However, I will say if you do manage to translate it and understand the reference, you're awesome and we will be best friends now.**


	14. The Commoner and the Intoxicated Noble

"Ciel!" a squeal radiated throughout the manor, waking me up, "Where are you, my love?"

Dammit, Lizzie. You woke Marcy up. I put my hand my stomach, whispering to the rambunctious baby in my belly, "Shh…It's alright, sweetheart. Aunt Lizzie doesn't realize her voice carries."

"Good morning, Lumi!" Lizzie bounced into our room. Fortunately, I was smothered in enough blankets and pillows to cover my bulging stomach, "You're back early."

"I've been back for almost a week," I pointed out, "If you're looking for Ciel, I think he's in his study."

"Actually!" Lizzie sat on the bed, "I needed to talk to you."

"Me?" I gave her a look, "Why?"

"Ciel and I are getting married in a couple months," she began, "And I was wondering if you had any ideas for a hen party…"

"A hen party?" I thought it over, "Lizzie…Do you have someone to throw you one?"

"Not really…"

My heart broke. One final night out as a free woman and she was going to go it alone? I couldn't…I wasn't going to let that happen, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing," a smile returned to her face, "Why?"

"We're sneaking out tonight," I smirked, "I'll be by your estate around eight. Don't worry about anything. I'll have it all taken care of. But you have to trust me completely. This isn't going to be a Sunday tea in the garden."

"Wonderful!" she chirped, "I can't wait!"

"And," I looked her over, "I wouldn't be looking too high society if I were you…"

"Lumi," Lizzie gasped, "What are we doing?"

"We're skipping out on our men for a couple hours," I said, "We'll be perfectly fine. I'll bring Bard with us in case something happens."

"If something happens?" Lizzie worried, "What would happen? Where are we going?"

"Lizzie, relax!" I settled her, "It's just a night of good, senseless fun. Trust me. Tonight will be a night you will never forget."

"Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian slinked in, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she got up, "Sebastian, do you know where Ciel is?"

"He's in his study," Sebastian directed, "Would you like me to tell him you're here?"

"I'm sure he knows," I chimed in, "Lizzie, your voice carries. You woke us up."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I thought your day started earlier than this, Sebastian…"

"What she means is-"

I jumped on Sebastian's back, covering his mouth, "Go find Ciel, Lizzie. I need to speak with my husband…"

"Ok!" And just like that, without reading into it, Lizzie left Sebastian and I alone.

I glared daggers into my husband.

"What?"

"You have to ask?" I snapped, slamming the door, "You were about to tell Elizabeth Midford, of all people, that I'm pregnant!"

"I thought you were ok with telling people," Sebastian assumed.

"In due time!" I squeaked, "Telling Lizzie now would be disastrous!"

"Lumi," Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, "I won't tell anyone. No offense, darling, but you won't be able to hide her for much longer."

"What do you mean…?" I growled, "Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

"Of course not," he tried to settle me, "You're not fat. You're pregnant. There's a difference. Marcelina needs room to grow."

I took a deep breath, trying to resist blessing the bathtub and pushing his beautiful face in it, "Tonight, I'm going out with Lizzie. You're staying here. I'll take Bard with me."

"But Lumi…"

"No!" I cut him off, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the bathtub."

"Lumi…"

But I left him behind. I couldn't believe he was not only about to tell Lizzie, who would self destruct if I told her I was pregnant, but had the audacity to say I was fat, too! How dare he! I poked down at my belly. Can you believe him, Marcelina? Because of you, Daddy called me fat. I had half a mind to flirt with other men while Aunt Lizzie and I are out tonight!

No…I wouldn't do that…Daddy would kill them first. And I couldn't cheat on him. I love him too much. I'm sure he meant well and no malice intended. I started drifting off in the bathtub feeling a pair of thumbs dig into my shoulder blades.

I let out a long moan, feeling a twinge in my foot, "Looking for redemption, are we?"

"I don't think I have to look much longer," Sebastian whispered in my ear, his lips trailing up and down my neck, "What is it about you and me and this bathtub?"

"The bathtub that caused all our trouble," I smirked, feeling the baby play with her feet, "Do you have any idea how violated you made me feel, Sebastian?"

"Quite…"

"But…" I took Sebastian's hand and pulled it underwater, putting it on my belly, "I wouldn't trade it for the world…"

"Nor would I," he kissed my cheek, his hand sliding lower and lower down my stomach.

"Pushing it, Sebastian."

"Figured."

"Although," I smirked, "You could start rubbing a bit lower…"

"You know," Sebastian's palms went into my lower back, "I spoil you too much, Mrs. Michaelis."

"You don't spoil me enough," I teased, "My feet ache like you wouldn't believe. You should get on them…"

"It'd be my pleasure," Sebastian moved to the opposite end of the bathtub, taking my foot from the water. Oh, yes…He's redeemed. I sank down into the water a little deeper. My entire body tightened up. He was being quite the angel for being a demon.

"Sebastian…" I sighed out.

"Yes, darling?"

"Bedroom…"

"Excuse me?"

"Now."

"Alright then…"

Sebastian wrapped me up in a towel, cradling me in his arms, and ran to the bedroom. He threw me on the bed, stripping himself down for me. And we proceeded to make the proverbial beast with two backs. He slammed into me, making my eyes roll back in my head.

"Say it, my love," he demanded, "Say. My. Name…"

"Seb…Sebastian…" I whimpered meekly.

"Louder!"

"Sebastian!" I yelled, gripping the sheets tight, feeling every little sensation erupt simultaneously.

"That's my good girl…" Sebastian kissed my forehead, pulling out of me.

"I can't wait until I'm immortal," I caught my breath, "Imagine what that sex is going to be like…"

"I can only imagine," Sebastian put his clothes back on, "If you're going to be out with Lady Elizabeth this evening, I suggest you get a little rest in."

"I will," I yawned, "It'd be kind of nice if I had you to cuddle with…"

"I'm sorry, Lumi," he brushed the hair out of my eyes, "I have other things to do. Rest well, my love…"

Sebastian put his fingers to my forehead, making it easier for me to fall asleep. I hope I get amazing powers when I'm immortal. I'm sure it all comes with experience. And with Sebastian's instruction, I should be able to pick them up quickly. Although, depressing that I didn't have him to sleep with. I'm sure Ciel had him on something.

"Lumi…" I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, "Lumi, wake up."

I rolled over, feeling Marcelina stirring in my womb, "Bard? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Sebastian sent me," he clarified, "He said you were taking Lady Elizabeth out this evening and he wasn't invited."

"That's right," I rubbed my eyes, "We need to go get her, too."

"Alright then," Bard helped me out of bed, "Shall we get going?"

"Ok."

If I had known where Sebastian was, I would've kissed him goodbye. But he was nowhere to be found. Him or Ciel. I climbed into the back of the coach and took off for the Midford Estate. Still looking rather regal, Lizzie jumped into the back of the coach with me.

"Lumi!" she hugged me tight, "This is going to be so much fun! I've never really been out at night like this before."

"Just wait," I smirked, making my husband proud, "It's going to get better. But first, we have to make a quick stop."

"Where?" Lizzie wondered, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Bard?" I poked my head through the front window.

"Yes, Lumi?" he chimed.

"This is the address," I scribbled it down on a piece of paper, "Do you know where it is?"

"I'm sure I could find it…" Bard assured, "Here?"

"Yes."

"Lumi," Lizzie asked, "Where are we going now?"

"You'll see…"

She was ready to come out of her skin. Lizzie was ecstatic for this night. Almost made me nervous. The look on her face was definitely one of disgust as we made our first stop of the night outside a little townhouse, nestled in the heart of West London, "What a hovel. Why are we here?"

"Because, Lizzie," I jumped down from the coach, feeling around the doorframe for the spare key, opening the door, "This hovel is my house. This is where I was living before I unofficially moved into the manor."

"Couldn't you get a maid?" she asked, running her finger through the dust on my kitchen table.

"I had other things on my mind," I dragged her to my bedroom, "I had the Viscount on my tail and my perverted former boss on the loose. Forgive me for not keeping things up around here."

"So, why are we here?" she reiterated.

"Here," I dug through my closet and threw Lizzie one of my dresses, "Put this on."

"Why?" Lizzie cringed, "It's so…awful and lower class…"

"Because," I explained, trying not to sound insulted, "Where we're going, you'll stick out like a sore thumb. Like I said. Trust me."

"I don't know, Lumi…" Lizzie pulled the lace of her corset.

I sat her down on my bed and looked her dead in the eyes, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Lizzie. I promise. I know this part of London like the back of my hand. I know where to go and where to stay away. Take every piece of etiquette that applies in your world and forget it for just tonight. Anything you want to do, do it. No one will stop you."

"Really…?" Lizzie looked at me in disbelief and confusion, pulling her dress up.

"Tonight," I said, tying the corset, "We'll be mingling amongst the commonwealth. Because if we were to be among the nobility, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

Nervous and terrified of the unknown, Lizzie let out a heavy sigh, "Ok. I'm trusting you."

"Good!" I sang, pulling my corset laces, letting my dress puddle around my legs, hiding my growing belly from her. It felt so strange putting my old dresses on after having the extravagant ones Sebastian lays out for me. The taste of silver in my mouth has tainted me. I was surprised they still fit! I pulled the laces of my corset as tight as I could, trying to mask my stomach. Sorry, Marcelina. Mommy needs to keep you a secret from Aunt Lizzie.

And she wasn't liking it. Marcelina threw a small fit in my belly, kicking up a storm. I wasn't ready to tell Lizzie yet. Looking like commoners, Lizzie and I left my house and hit the pubs. The familiar smell of booze and burning cigars welcomed me like an old friend.

"First round's on me," I declared, sitting at the bar, getting the attention of the man behind it, "Oi! Barkeep!"

"Yes, miss," he slid over to us, "What'll you have?"

"Lizzie, what's your poison?"

"Your best Chardonnay," she ordered.

"Sorry, love," he said, "Don't have Chardonnay. Only the nobles have that."

I rolled my eyes at her ignorance, "Scotch for her, water for me."

"Coming up!" the bartender grabbed a couple of glasses from under the bar, filling one with scotch and one with water, "Keep a tab?"

"What's that mean…?" Lizzie wondered.

"Yes," I nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Ok," I gave Lizzie her scotch, "Have you drank before?"

"A few times," she said.

"Alright," I took slow sips from my water, "Now, we're not going to sit in here and get completely trashed. Dealing with Ciel when he's drunk is more than I can handle. I can only imagine what you're like."

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I've never been very drunk."

"Well then," I beamed, "Cheers…"

As the night progressed, I fed her more scotch, switching to Irish whiskey later on. In hindsight, that wasn't exactly the brightest idea. Little did I know, Lady Elizabeth was the bubbly, happy kind of drunk. With the not so bright ideas…

"Lumi!" she chirped, sitting on the bar, "I want to dance!"

"Oh, god, Lizzie…" I worried, catching a glance of her empty glasses, "I think you should slow down."

"Why would I want to do that?" she chimed, "I'm getting married soon and this is the first time I've felt alive in so long! Do you know how exhausting it is, doing everything proper? It's awful! Who would want this?"

"Lizzie…"

"And you," Lizzie jumped down onto a barstool, "You haven't had a drop to drink all night. Why? I know you drink, Lumi. I was at your wedding."

She was hammered. It's not like she was going to remember anyway, "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Lizzie begged, "Tell me!"

"Because," I sighed, "Because I'm pregnant, Lizzie. Sebastian and I are having a baby. That's why we came back early."

Lizzie let out an ear piercing squeal that made the entire pub stare at us, "I'm sorry! I just found out that my best friend is pregnant!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. Marcelina didn't like the noise. She kicked me hard square in the ribs. I rested my hand on my belly, "I'm sorry, Marcelina…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Lizzie slurred.

"I didn't expect you to be this calm about it," I chuckled a bit to myself, "If I were to pull my corset laces, you'd be able to tell."

Immediately, Lizzie's hands went to my baby, "I can feel it! Strong kicks! Doesn't that hurt?"

"Especially where she's kicking," I cringed, riding out another wave of pain, "Come on. Baby's not happy. Usually the sign to go home."

"But I don't want to go home!" she whined, "I want to stay! Besides, there's a boy over there that's been giving me come hither eyes since we walked in."

"Lizzie," I took her hand, dragging her out of the pub, "It's time to go."

"But Lumi…"

"Elizabeth," I scolded, getting her outside, "You're engaged. You don't need to flirt with other boys. You have Ciel."

"I love Ciel," she beamed, climbing into the back of the coach, "He's so sweet and he's so cute!"

"Yes, he is," I stifled a laugh, climbing in behind her, "Bard, take us back to the manor."

"Blimey…" Bard looked Lizzie over, "Is…Is she drunk?"

"Very," I nodded, "Manor. Now."

Without another word, Bard headed for Phantomhive Manor. It was getting pretty late. Hopefully, Ciel was in bed and wouldn't see his fiancée drunk as a pig. As soon as we got home, I threw Lizzie's arm around me, letting her use me as a crutch. She tripped over her own two feet so many times. We got to the main staircase in the entryway to find her fiancé in the arms of my husband in the same inebriated state.

"Yours, too?" I joked darkly.

"Unfortunately," Sebastian chuckled.

"You put him to bed," I ordered, "I'll put her to bed. We'll reconvene in our room?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sebastian gave me a quick kiss.

"Congratulations, Sebastian!" Lizzie squeaked, "Lumi told me about the baby!"

"Thank you, Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian smiled politely, "Good night."

"Lizzie's here?" Ciel perked up, "Bring her to my bedroom!"

"No," I put my foot down, "She's not feeling well. I wouldn't want you to catch what she has, Ciel."

"Ok…" Not two seconds later, Ciel passed out in Sebastian's arms. The four of us parted ways at the top of the staircase. I brought Lizzie into the guest room where I first laid my head in this house.

"Lumi," she slurred, "I want a glass of water."

"Go to sleep, Lizzie," I insisted, getting her into bed.

"I'm not tired!" Lizzie whined, "I'm hungry!"

"No, you're not," I assured, "You're stalling."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" her face turned bright red, "I want a glass of water! And cake!"

"Good night, Lizzie," I pulled the blanket over her.

"Lumi…"

I wasn't going to give in to her.

"Lumi!"

Wait for it…

Lizzie's head hit the pillow hard and moments later, she was out like a light. I shut the door behind me and sprinted for our bedroom. I was exhausted and the bed was much more comfortable than it usually was. As soon as I had my dress off and my husband wrapped around me, I drifted off into a well deserved slumber.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry! This one went up so late! It's been a busy day. Please forgive me.**


	15. The Mortal and the Demon's Deal

I felt like death…And I wasn't even drinking last night! Seeing Lizzie drunk was slightly amusing, but after a while, she just got annoying. I felt like I had caught her hangover. My head was killing me and nausea wasn't helping…I gave a hard, heavy, painful cough, enough to make my husband join me in bed.

"Good morning, darling," Sebastian cradled me, "Or should I say afternoon?"

"Did I sleep the day away again?" I groaned, shielding my eyes from the burning sunlight, "Sebastian, darling, dearest, sweetheart, love of my life, dawn of my day, will you shut the curtains please?"

Without even getting up, Sebastian waved his hand and shut the curtains for me, "Is that better?"

"Much," I cuddled into him, "I feel awful…"

"You weren't drinking, were you?" he worried.

"Of course not."

"Good," Sebastian held me closer. His icy hand felt so nice on my forehead, "You're running quite the fever, Lumi. You may want to stay in bed today."

"Never mind me," I brushed it off, "How are Ciel and Lizzie doing?"

"Bard made your hangover cure for them," Sebastian filled me in, "They're both right as rain."

"Sebastian," I whined, "I don't feel good in the least…"

"I'm guessing it's a combination of exhaustion and pregnancy," he diagnosed, "Would you like me to get the Undertaker?"

"No," I sighed, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked, "You're looking paler than usual."

"Forgive me," I scoffed, "I don't tan well. I never have and I never will."

"Lumi, this is serious," his voice broke. I never saw Sebastian get emotional. Ever. He really was worried about me, "What are you feeling? Right now. What ails you?"

"My head hurts," I told, "I'm nauseous. My lower back hurts."

"Do you want me to bring you something?" he offered, "Maybe some breakfast?"

"I have no desire to eat whatsoever," I shot him down, "All I want to do is sleep…I'm exhausted…"

"Lumi," Sebastian gasped, poking at my fingertips, "You're not having regular pregnancy symptoms…"

"What's happening then…?" I started to get nervous.

"It's time," he cupped my face in his hands, "Make yourself comfortable, my love."

"Sebastian," I grabbed the bottom of his coattails, "What's happening to me?"

"Lumi, let me go," he snapped, "We don't have much time."

Sebastian yanked the black fabric out of my hand and left me behind. I'm guessing he's getting the Undertaker whether I want him to or not. I hurt everywhere. And cold…I was freezing. For running a fever, I definitely didn't feel hot. I wrapped myself in another blanket, exhausting what little energy.

Then…It hit me. Sebastian getting nervous and choked up over me. Not having regular pregnancy symptoms. A time restraint. I knew exactly what was happening…

I was dying.

"Well, well," a voice broke the silence, "What do we have here? A young lady with child on her last leg…and in Phantomhive Manor, of all places!"

"Who are you..?" I spoke weakly.

"I'm a reaper, darling," they sat on the bed, "Your soul will be mine soon. I thought I'd be here in your final moments."

"You don't have my soul," I argued, "Someone has already laid claims to it."

"Really?" a pair of gold eyes peered over a pair of bright red framed glasses in disbelief, "And may I ask who has the rights to your soul? And please don't say God. You wouldn't be the first one to tell me that and I'm so very tired of hearing it…"

"My husband," I smiled, feeling a slight warmth inside, "The day we got married. He said so, right in his vows. Et eam sempiternam animam meam."

"Your Latin is impeccable," the reaper applauded, "But how you know that dialect has me puzzled."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Your best hunter doesn't even know that," they went on, "It's a dialect only spoken amongst the demons. Not usually for spells."

"Just what I was taught…"

"And who taught you Latin?"

"My husband," I smirked, "I only hear it from him when we're in bed or he's talking to our daughter."

"Tell me, dear," the reaper ran a quivering finger down my jaw line, "Your husband…Does he live here as well?"

"Yes," I nodded, "He should be back shortly."

"Then, I must be off," they jumped up from my bedside, "I may not be here for you now, but soon. Very soon."

The reaper opened the window, leaping ever so gracefully to the ground, and took off like a bat out of hell. Such a shame I'm spending my final moments talking to that loon. Are all reapers a little crazy or is it just me? And who knows if he was actually here? Sebastian said my fever had spiked pretty high. Maybe I was hallucinating.

"Lumi?" Sebastian came back in with the Undertaker, "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Cold," I cuddled into him, "So very cold…"

"Here," Sebastian gave me a drink. It looked like red wine…smelled like a good cabernet, "It won't exactly taste good, but it will help."

"What is it?" I asked, taking slow sips. He was right. This was disgusting. Definitely no cabernet. It felt like drinking a bottle of syrup.

"If I tell you," Sebastian put my head on his lap, "Your body may start rejecting it. Just keep drinking. It will help with pain."

"Just tell me."

"It's demon blood," the Undertaker chimed. Sebastian shot him a piercing glare, "What? She asked."

"Ok," I accepted it, drinking some more, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my love?" he brushed the hair out of my face, "What is it?"

I spoke very softly, barely above a whisper, "Am I dying…?"

I had him completely stunned. I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. He didn't want to admit it to me…or maybe even himself…Sebastian cradled my face in his hand, "Yes, Lumi…You're dying."

"Will I be ok…?"

"I promise you'll be ok," he assured, choking up a bit, "What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't take care of my beloved?"

I held onto Sebastian's hand, "Te amo, mi dilecte immortalis…"

"I love you, too…" a tear rolled out of his eye, "Are you ready…?"

"Yes," I nodded, giving a little bit of a reassuring smile, "See you on the other side…"

Sebastian's fingers went up to my forehead, inducing sleep. His lips pressed against mine. But this kiss wasn't like any kiss we shared before. This would be the kiss that would kill me, taking my last few breaths away.

I had thought of my past. The few memories I had of my mother. Every dinner I had with my father. The thought of cradling my brand new baby girl in my arms. Walking in her nursery at three in the morning to feed her, only to find Sebastian with her in the rocking chair with a bottle in her mouth…

I felt my soul come up from my throat. It was like I had swallowed kerosene that was lit on fire. I could feel the burn…The constant burn…I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell Sebastian how much this hurt. Like a branding iron being force fed down my throat.

I could feel my body being torn apart. Atom by atom. I felt it all…

But then, in a flash, I was waking up…I was breathing…

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! AGAIN! Because I'm evil. Mwahahahahah. So, after you all pull your hearts back together…questions? Comments? Concerns? Theories? I'd love to hear them all!**


	16. The Immortal and the Nervous Wreck

One minute, I was being burned alive. The next minute, I'm waking up in the manor in our bed. I couldn't see my feet, so I was still pregnant. I could feel her feet paddling away, so I knew she was ok. I jumped out of bed with not one single ache or pain. Was…Did he…Am I…?

"Lumi…?" Sebastian gasped, practically tackling me, holding me tight.

"Hi, honey," I struggled for air, "Good to see you, too."

"You were comatose for three days," he squeezed me tighter, "Forgive my excitement. There was a time where we thought you weren't going to come out."

"I feel perfectly fine," I sat up on the bed, "More than fine. I feel amazing."

"That's the residual effects of the demon blood," Sebastian cradled me, "The high of demon blood is like no other for a human. But coming down won't exactly be pleasant. Its withdrawal will be quite painful."

"How painful…?"

"I'll take care of everything," he assured, "Don't worry. What do you remember?"

"The burn…" I thought back, "The pain…"

"And what do you feel now?"

"Nothing," I said, "I feel like I could blow up the world if I so choose."

"I didn't give you any powers," Sebastian thought it over.

"Does that mean…" I spoke softly, "Am I immortal…?"

A dark smirk crept its way across my husband's face, "Welcome to immortality, darling."

"Thank you," I cuddled into him, "Anything else I should expect?"

"Your vision's perfect," he told, "Your hearing. All of your senses are heightened."

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on one. My hearing. And I smiled, "Sebastian…"

"What is it, my love?"

"I can hear it…" I beamed, "I can hear her heartbeat…"

"That's her human part," Sebastian said, "If you listen closer, you can hear your own, too. Yours will sound slower, though. It's more or less there to keep your blood circulating, so you don't look like you're bruised from head to toe."

I pinpointed some conversation down the hall. I heard Ciel and Mey-Rin's voices, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. All I could get was he was asking for a favor. I perked up a little more when I heard my name in the mix.

"Lumi," Sebastian poked at me, "Were you even listening to me?"

"What did you say?" I asked.

Sebastian shook his head and laughed, "I missed how taxing you can be, darling. But I understand. Everything's still very new to you. You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

"I might have been…"

"It's fun, isn't it?" Sebastian smirked, "To be honest, I do it all the time. It keeps the house staff on their toes. They think I have eyes in the back of my head."

"They don't know you're a demon?" I gave him a look, "And you've been here how long?"

"No, they don't," Sebastian confessed, "The only ones who know are you and the young master. If I hadn't started to get close to you, Lumi, you wouldn't know either."

"Why did you tell me?" I wondered, "I could've been kept blissfully ignorant, but you didn't. Why?"

"Honestly?" he held me closer, "I didn't want any secrets between us. I was falling in love with you, Lumi. I was in love for the first time in over twenty years. I didn't want to lose you."

"Who was the last one?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who was the last woman you were in love with?" I reiterated, "Tell me."

"Lumi-"

"No," I scolded him, "Tell me. And be honest. I'll be able to tell if you're lying to me."

"Your mother…"

My barely beating heart came to a screeching halt. I thought back to what the Undertaker said about my mother the day she died. How she captured the heart of a demon that would later marry her daughter. You're overthinking, Lumi, "My mother…?"

"I knew we would never become," Sebastian went on, "She loved your father too much."

"So, you figured you'd settle with me?"

"Lumi…" Sebastian had pity in his voice. I could hear it, "I didn't settle with you."

"Then, why are you with me?"

"Because I love you," he tried to console me, but I wiggled out of his embrace, "Lumi…"

"No," I snapped, "You couldn't be with my mother, so you're settling with the one person in the world that looks just like her."

"That's not why I married you…"

"So nice we're starting off our eternity together in a fight," I growled.

"Lumi," Sebastian held my face between his hands, "I am with you for you. I love you. And you alone. I'm not with Catherine. I never was and never will be. Nor do I want to be."

"Promise…?"

"Of course," he pulled me back to him.

"Are you sure it's not a strange fetish thing…?"

"You know my fetishes, darling," Sebastian smirked, "Going from the mother to the daughter is not one of them."

"Tying me down and dominating me, however," I teased, "Something I never thought I'd be into."

"I never thought I'd find love like your mother again," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "And for a brief moment, I thought I'd never see you alive again. But here we are."

"Here we are," I cuddled into him, "Did you know who my mother was when we met?"

"Spitting image," his dirty smirk dissipated into a soft smile, "It was a highlight of my day. Like looking at a ghost."

"Never would've known to look at you."

"I'm a demon, darling. I can hide my emotions fairly easily," Sebastian pushed the hair out of my eyes, "Although…I'm quite happy you made it through."

"Where's my body?" I wondered, "In the crypt?"

"Embalming," he corrected, "It should be in the crypt in the next day or so."

"This may sound twisted," I winced, "but can I see it…?"

Sebastian's eyes widened at my request, "Why would you want to see your dead body?"

"Curious," I shrugged, "How many people can say they've seen their own corpse?"

"You, my love," Sebastian said, "are a very strange little girl. Did you know that?"

"Had a hunch."

"I should let you rest," Sebastian got up from the bed, "You've had a rough few days, I'm sure."

"Sebastian," I whined, "I've been resting for the past three days. I want to get out and see the world." 

"In due time," he settled me, "Right now, you're still coming down from the demon blood. And the fact that it was my blood might make you a little thirstier than normal."

"Why?"

"Because of your heightened senses," Sebastian explained, "You can smell my blood. And I'm never very far from you. Being around me may be the worst torture you've ever experienced."

"Being without you is the worst torture I could ever experience," I assured, "I'll live through the withdrawal."

"Alright," he cringed, "But please. Don't suffer for my benefit. If I get to be too much to be around, I want you to tell me. Promise me you will."

"I promise," I kissed his cheek. Ooh…I see what he meant. Just that made my taste buds sing, "Can we go see me now?"

"Later," Sebastian said, "For now, I want you to try eating something."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want."

"Surprise me," I got under the blankets again, "I'm immortal now. Why would I have to eat?"

"Because there's still a baby in your womb," he pointed out, "And she hasn't eaten very well in the past few days because her mother hasn't eaten anything."

"Sorry, sweetheart," I put my hand on my belly, "Mommy's been unconscious. Sebastian…"

"Yes, darling?"

"If you made me immortal," I thought it over, "And my mortal body died, how do I still have Marcelina?"

"She's immortal, too," he explained, "When your body was torn apart and put back together, she was put back together as well. She'll continue to keep growing until she's ready to see the world. Now, I'm going to go make you something to eat."

"Ok…" I heard taps in the hallway. Sounded like heels on hardwood. Low ones. A little smile made its way across my face, "Sebastian, let Mey-Rin in."

"She's not outside," Sebastian gave me a look.

 _Knock, knock._

"Sebastian…" Mey-Rin whispered, "Is she awake yet?"

"Hi, Mey-Rin," I sat up in bed, "You can come in. It's fine."

"Lumi!" she squealed, making my ear ring.

"Keep it down," I scolded, "That made my head hurt…"

"I'll be right back, darling," Sebastian kissed my forehead, leaving us alone.

"Mey-Rin," I noticed her holding a box behind her back, "What's that?"

"This?" Mey-Rin gave me the box, "It's a gift from the master. I worked very hard on it."

I opened the box to find a soft, light pink blanket with a letter M embroidered in black in the corner. I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat, "Mey-Rin…You didn't have to do this…"

"Yes, I did," she sat on the edge of the bed, "The master asked me to do it, he did."

"Ciel asked you to…?" I choked out.

"Yes," Mey-Rin nodded, "He said to put it on the table for when you woke up."

"Excuse me," I got out of bed.

"Lumi, no!" Mey-Rin tried holding me down, "You're still not well! You should stay in bed!"

"Mey-Rin," I shook her off, "I'm as healthy as a racehorse. Let me go."

"But Sebastian said-"

"If Sebastian gives you any problems, I'll deal with him," I pulled a dress from the wardrobe, dropping my pajamas around my feet, "Now, I need to go talk to Ciel."

"In the library," she directed.

"Oh, god," I groaned, "What state is he in right now?"

"Seems fine."

"Sober?"

"Yes."

Mey-Rin tied my corset for me and I went out of our room for the first time in three days. I looked around the library for my favorite earl. He sat by himself with a cup of tea and a lore book that one could kill someone with.

"Hi, Ciel," I broke the silence.

He let out a small gasp, dropping his book on the floor, "No…That's impossible…"

"What's impossible?" I sat next to him, pouring some tea for myself.

"Lumi, you were dead," Ciel pointed out, "I saw your body go to the Undertaker."

"My mortal body," I clarified, "I'm no longer mortal."

Ciel smiled a little, "So, he finally turned you immortal…"

"You knew Sebastian would make me immortal?"

"Of course I did," Ciel nodded, "I heard him mumbling to himself when he found out you were pregnant."

"Although I'd love to talk more about my new body," I hid a smile, "I came in here to thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what," I elaborated, "I got a box from Mey-Rin earlier with a baby blanket in it. She told me it was a gift from the master…"

"You're welcome," he smirked, "I've been thinking a lot about it lately. You and the baby."

"Marcelina," I said, "She has a name."

"I know," Ciel continued, "But I've been thinking. It doesn't matter whether I'm ok with it or not. This child is going to come into the world, regardless. But if it makes both you and Sebastian happy, I guess I can be happy for you, too…"

I wrapped my arms around the young lord, holding him tight, "Thank you, Ciel. That's all I needed to hear…"

"Who knows?" he shrugged, wiggling out of my embrace, "She may grow on me…"

I felt Marcelina's little feet paddling away in my belly, "Would you like to feel her?"

"Feel her?"

"She's pretty active right now," I pointed out, "Would you like to feel her? Without scaring her this time?"

"Sure," Ciel's hands went around my bellybutton, feeling Marcelina trying to break through my stomach, "She's very strong…"

"Soon enough," I teased, "Once this one comes along, I suggest you be very careful around Lizzie…"

"Why?"

"Because," I giggled, "Once she holds Marcelina in her arms, she won't want to put her down. Next thing you know, you and Lizzie are going to be laying in bed and she'll want to start trying for kids of your own."

"I'll avoid her like the plague."

"No," I rolled my eyes, "Don't avoid her like the plague. It will pass. I promise you."

"You don't know her as well as I do," Ciel chuckled darkly, "Once she gets an idea in her head, she's committed. And she won't stop until she gets what she wants."

"Trust me, Ciel," I finished my tea, "I know what I'm talking about."

"Mrs. Michaelis…?" Sebastian knocked on the door, "What are you doing out of bed, darling?"

"I was feeling restless," I got up, "Forgive me."

"Would you like to go see your body now?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I took his hand, "I'll see you later, Ciel." 

Sebastian led me down the stairs, bringing me outside. I had forgotten how nice the feeling of sunlight beating on my face felt. And the wind on my face. The sounds of the horses on the cobblestone. And the smell of the countryside. Before I knew it, we were off to the Undertaker.

 **A/N: Ok, kids. We need to talk again. I'm really not wanting to sound ungrateful for each and every single one of you, because I am. I really am. I've been gone for a few days. And coming in the comments, telling me I need to post more often when I was posting a chapter a day for a good solid week-the first time in a very long time-is never EVER a good idea. Because in those past few days I was gone, I was going through wicked depression spells and chains of small panic attacks. Hearing people piss and moan because I'm not posting enough wasn't helping. And to make you understand, if you don't know what it's like, I would be in a very, very dark place, silently freaking out, overthinking everything, going through every little detail of everything and always jumping to the worst possible scenario. So, I'm sorry for not posting. And leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. Really and truly. From the bottom of my heart. It's just…I had my own shit to go through for a bit. Not saying I'm out of the woods, but I'm seeing a light.**


	17. The Immortal Mother and the Demon Father

Ding, ding.

"Sebastian!" the Undertaker sang from the back, "She's almost done."

"I'm not the one that wanted to see the body, Undertaker," Sebastian smiled, "She is."

"I'm alive, Undertaker!" I called out.

The quick pitter pattering shuffle of the Undertaker's feet echoed throughout the funeral parlor, "Mrs. Michaelis, as I live and breathe, walking amongst the living! Come! Come!"

"You seem happy to see me," I giggled.

"We thought you would never come back to us," the Undertaker took the body off my usual embalming table, clearing a spot for me.

"Here I am," I jumped up, making myself comfortable.

"Do you mind if I check on Marcelina?" he asked.

"Not at all," I allowed, "She's wide awake right now."

"She made it through?" the Undertaker put his hands on my belly, feeling bambina tumbling around inside me.

"Oh, yes," I cradled her, "Was there a chance she wouldn't have come out of this?"

"Small chance," Sebastian held my hand, "But there was, indeed, a chance."

"At least she made it out," I ran my free hand down my belly, "That's all that matters."

"And by the feeling of everything," the Undertaker chimed in, "She's perfectly fine."

"Is she…" I wondered, "Is she immortal, too…?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, "I made sure of it."

"And where is her mortal body…?" my stomach turned.

"Still in your mortal body," he said, "I thought you would want them to be together eternally, so I didn't bother taking Marcelina out of your womb."

"Thank you," I bounced the little one, settling her down, "I would want her to stick with me."

"You wanted to see your body?" the Undertaker led me to my slab where my corpse was sucking up embalming fluid like a sponge. This felt so strange. My body was there, but I was here. Marcelina was taking a nap in my belly, but her mortal body was inside mine.

"Lumi?" Sebastian rested his hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Just a headache," I brushed him off, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he worried, "You don't seem very fine…"

I focused my hearing internally, listening to our baby girl's heart beating like a hummingbird the way it was supposed to be. A little smile stretched across my face, "I'm good. I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok…" my smile was infectious, "You heard her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," I cradled my belly, "It's beautiful, Sebastian. Music to my ears."

"Yes, it is," he agreed, "Would you like to go home now?"

"I'd love to," I took his hand, "Thank you, Undertaker. I was beside myself."

"Was…" the Undertaker lit up, "Was that a joke?"

"Unintended," I giggled to myself, "But yes. I guess it was."

"Well, my dear Lumi," he chuckled a bit, "Always a delight to see you. I want you back here next week."

"I will," I nodded, "I should be getting close, right?"

"Very."

I couldn't wait. Soon, baby. Very soon. Then, it's you and me and Daddy for eternity. And you're going to grow up fast, too. It's not even an expression anymore. You will grow up fast. That accelerated growth rate of a cambion and such. It was getting late and I was exhausted. The closer and closer I got to the end of my pregnancy, the more that days would take out of me.

And the one day I was huge and tired and all I wanted to do was alternate between sleeping and eating, I heard a knock on the door, waking the both of us up. I groaned into the pillows, "What?"

"Good morning, Lumi," Mey-Rin chimed, "Well, afternoon, but that's here nor there."

"Is it afternoon?" I pulled the blankets over me, "Where's Sebastian? He's usually the one to wake me up."

"Sebastian and Master are on business for Her Majesty," she chirped, "I was told to keep an eye on you."

"So, Sebastian figures I need a babysitter," I chuckled, "Isn't he a sweetheart?"

"Well," Mey-Rin went on, "I need you dressed in twenty minutes. Can you do that?"

"What do you need me dressed for?" I wondered, "Doing laundry already?"

"Not exactly," she smiled, "We'll be expecting company soon."

"But you said Ciel and Sebastian were out doing business for the queen," I got out of bed, poking around my belly for my baby. I felt her push me back. Good morning, sweetheart.

"I never said it was for either one of them," Mey-Rin was ready to come out of her skin.

"Who will they be here for, Mey-Rin?" I dug deeper.

"I can't tell you…"

"Is it for me…?"

"I can't tell you!" she squealed.

"Come on, Mey-Rin…" I coaxed, "You can tell me…"

She was ready to explode. I could tell by the look in her eyes…and her squealing as she sprinted out of the bedroom. Mey-Rin was going to great lengths to keep this under wraps. That could only mean one thing. She was more afraid of whoever told her to keep this under wraps than me.

I had a feeling this had Lizzie's name all over it…

I unbuttoned my pajamas and thumbed through the wardrobe, pulling a simple white dress from the hanger. I got myself dressed and started down the stairs.

"DON'T COME DOWNSTAIRS YET, LUMI!" Mey-Rin shrieked in sheer terror.

Yes. If Lizzie didn't have anything to do with this, I'd be truly shocked. I sat on the top of the staircase, perfectly content. I ran my hand down my belly. Oh, Marcy. Aunt Lizzie is a loon. I just wish I knew what she and Mey-Rin were up to…

"Hello, Lumi," Finny sat with me, "What are you doing, sitting on the stairs by yourself?"

"Hello, Finny," I smiled, "I'm not allowed downstairs yet and Sebastian and Ciel are out."

"My goodness," Finny gasped as Marcelina pushed her hand against my stomach, "She's a strong, little one, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes," I poked at her hand, "You should talk to her. She likes you."

"How do you know?" Finny asked.

"Mother's intuition," I took his hand, putting it on my stomach, "Can you feel her? Those are her feet."

"Her feet?" he glowed, "It's so strange to think there's another person growing inside you. You're like a Russian nesting doll."

"An interesting way of seeing it, Finny," I thought it over, wincing at her last kick.

"Lumi," he jumped, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I brushed him off, "Just a hard kick. Habitate carissimo filio…"

"What did you say?" Finny asked.

"I told her to settle down," I rubbed my belly, soothing my unborn daughter, "She'll be alright…Just a little rough with Mommy."

"Lumi!" Mey-Rin scurried into the entryway, "Could you come into the ballroom, please?"

"Sure, Mey-Rin," I pushed myself off the stairs, "Until later then, Finny."

"Looking forward to it," he chimed. I liked Finny. He was so sweet…

Mey-Rin led me into the ballroom that was lavishly decorated in various shades of pink. Her partner in crime was sitting at the piano. I knew it. I had a feeling that Lizzie had something do to with this.

"Lumi!" Lizzie threw her arms around me, "My god! You've gotten so big!"

"Thanks, Lizzie," I sighed out, trying not to sound offended. I was already feeling huge and disgusting. Let's call more attention to it, "What is all this?"

"It's your baby shower!" she sang, "You're almost to the end and you have yet to have one! I refuse to let you go without! So, Mey-Rin and I pulled this together!"

"Super," I sat down, "Is there any food?"

"Plenty," Lizzie confirmed, "Why?"

"Give."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm starving," I attacked the table lined with different snacks, "I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"Well," Lizzie suggested, "Why don't you start opening presents?"

"I have presents?" I mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Of course you do!" Lizzie put a brightly wrapped box in my lap.

I tore the paper to shreds in between bites and hard kicks from the little one. She's awfully rough today. Marcelina, play nice. Mommy can't take that right now. As soon as I got her to settle down, I ripped the box open, full of little dresses and shoes and I could only guess who they were from.

"Thanks, Lizzie," I went through them, getting a tighter grip on the box, riding out another wave of Marcelina being cantankerous.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," I winced, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lizzie worried, "You don't seem like you're fine."

"She's just worked up," I cringed, doing my best to settle her down, "I'll be ok."

I thought back to the lullaby Sebastian used to settle her down when I was trying to sleep. I couldn't remember it to save my life. And maybe that would be the lifesaver, but I had nothing. But I did know one…

"Lumi," Mey-Rin joined in, "Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes," I sat down on the floor, putting my hand, humming a soft melody, "Ad ambulaverunt per inane terra. Iter autem devium ducit ad instar novi manu mea. Sensi terra sub pedibus meis. Flumen sedere fecerunt meum obsequium. O simplicius, unde abiit. Graurai me et egeo niti…"

"That was beautiful…" Lizzie awed, "I wish I knew more Latin. I didn't know you were fluent."

"Sebastian taught me," I smiled, "I have a brain for languages. It doesn't take me very long to pick one up."

My smile didn't last long as I doubled over in pain, feeling Marcelina moving down, giving one very, very hard kick. I thought I had you settled down, kid! I can't do this right now. Both Lizzie and Mey-Rin rushed to my side.

"You're not alright, are you?" Lizzie scolded.

"No," I swallowed tears, "I'm not."

"What happened?" Sebastian came in, pulling me against him, cradling me gently.

"Sebastian," I had a very tight grip on his hand, "We need to go…"

"Go?" he gave me a look, "What do you mean, go? You're not going anywhere in your condition."

"No, you idiot!" I snapped, "I need the Undertaker. Now."

"I had a feeling this would happen," Sebastian scooped me up in his arms, "Honestly, Ms. Olivier…You have to go into labor when I'm not here?"

"She's in labor?" Lizzie gasped, following us outside.

"Sebastian!" I screeched, as he put me down in the coach, "You're not driving. You're not leaving me!"

"I won't…" Sebastian kept a hold of my hand, "Lady Elizabeth, if you would be so kind and get Baldroy for me…"

"Sure!" Lizzie ran back inside to get Bard while I was back here, in an increasing amount of pain.

"Sebastian…" I wept, "I hurt…"

"Here," he pulled a pocket knife from his coat and pulled his sleeve up, cutting himself open.

"Are you high?!" I squealed, "You don't need to cut yourself for me!"

"Yes, I do," Sebastian brushed it off, "I don't have time for a trip to hell. Drink."

"Drink?"

"It's a…for lack of a better word, natural painkiller, darling," Sebastian forced his wrist to my lips, "Now, I don't want to have to tell you again. Drink."

I took long, slow slurps from Sebastian's wrist, feeling Marcelina relax a little more and my pain easing, "Sebastian…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Why is it," I asked, "out of all the mortals in this world, you had to get me pregnant?"

"Because, Lumi," he held me against his chest, "Out of all the mortals in this world, I don't love any of them the way I love you…"

"Where to, boss?" Bard jumped in the driver's seat.

"The funeral parlor," he ordered, "As fast as possible. And be mindful of the bumps."

"Yes, sir!"

Sebastian wrapped his wrist with a handkerchief from his pocket, "Lumi…"

"Yes…?"

"I don't want you to feel any of this…"

"I can't imagine you did."

"Good night, my dear…"

"Good night?" I watched as Sebastian put his icy fingers to my forehead, putting me to sleep…Miraculous that it would work. My head was racing. I was going into labor with a cambion child. I wasn't going into labor. I _was_ in labor. Scared, excited, anxious…I just wanted this to be over…

 **A/N: Yay! Baby Marcelina soon! She's a-coming, kids. Now, a quick word while I have you here. Yes, I'm doing much better since the last update. I've been doing some thinking lately. For those of you who are greedily begging for updates in the posts, this is a friendly reminder that I'm ONE person doing this by myself. Remember: When you go to post a comment, there's a person on the other side of your computer screen. Don't be a dick. It's cool to say you're excited for the next post, but demanding updates isn't ok. Be patient and I'll post whenever I can. I really don't want to pull the tough love card here, but I'm thinking about taking cues from our friend George R.R. Martin (For those of you that don't know, he's the guy that wrote the books that Game of Thrones is based on.). Next time I get begged for an update, I'm going to start killing characters off. Violently. Bloody. And considering there's a little girl about to come into the world, I suggest you kids play nice in the comments. All my love, Lumi. xx**

 **OH! And I almost forgot! I will translate what Marcelina's lullaby was this time around. It was Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Beautiful song. I've had Lily Allen's version of it on repeat for the past couple days and it fits the relationship between her and Sebastian so very perfectly in terms of the falls...**


	18. The Grateful and the Sleepy Cambion

My god…Everywhere. I hurt everywhere. I rubbed my eyes, looking around the room. Ok. Our bedroom. There's one question answered. Maybe I was just dreaming I went into labor. There was no way. I could actually see my feet again. It felt so long since I had last seen them…

I got out of bed, immediately regretting it. Moving hurt too much. So, I fell back onto the bed, doing the only thing I could think of, "Sebastian…! Come fill in some gaps for me!"

"Good morning, darling," Sebastian walked in, cradling me in his arms, "How are you feeling?"

"Achy," I cuddled into him, "Nothing I can't handle, though."

"That's the blood withdrawal," he explained, "You'll only hurt for a little while longer."

"Where is she?" I asked, "Where's Marcelina?"

"In her cradle," Sebastian brushed the hair out of my eyes, "You should see her, Lumi…She's beautiful."

"Of course she is," I smiled, "She's our daughter. If she wasn't, that means I was sleeping with the milkman."

"You weren't sleeping with the milkman," he chuckled, "Good to see delirium has set in for you."

"I want to see her, Sebastian," I demanded.

"First," he wrapped his arms around me, "Remember how I was out with the young master the other day on business?"

"The other day?" I gave him a look, You mean yesterday?"

"No," he shook his head, "You slept through yesterday. Recovery from childbirth…"

"Go on," I insisted, "Business for the queen…"

"I told Mey-Rin we were on business for the queen," he continued, "I never specified which queen."

"Victoria," I assumed, "Right?"

"No," Sebastian smirked, "You."

"Me?" I burst into hysterical laughter, "I'm no queen, Sebastian."

"You're my queen," he kissed the back of my hand, "Anyway, the young lord and I were banished out of the house by Lady Elizabeth, so we went shopping."

"You and Ciel?" I scoffed, "You two went shopping…?"

"Yes," Sebastian nodded, "And since he felt bad that he couldn't go to your baby shower, he got you a present…"

"Did he now?" I sat up, "And what was it?"

"Before I tell you," Sebastian smiled, "Would you care to see our daughter?"

"Yes, please," I jumped out of bed, ignoring every ache and pain in my body being quickly replaced by excitement and adrenaline. Finally, I was going to see this perfect little being that had been internally beating me for the past couple months, "Where's her nursery?"

"Not here," Sebastian said, unbuttoning my pajamas.

"WHAT?" my heart stopped, "Sebastian, where is our baby and why isn't one of us with her?"

"Relax, Lumi," he settled me, "Marcelina's perfectly fine."

"Ok..." Sebastian got me dressed and put me in the back of the coach. As Phantomhive Manor grew smaller behind us, I became more confused. Funeral parlor, maybe? I did deliver there. Finally, I caved, "Sebastian, where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

You'll see, he says…Of course that's not going to make me nervous. A new mother and the face of perfect sanity…I could hear my mother in the back of my head, telling me to club him with a rolling pin or a cast iron frying pan. I couldn't do that. He was driving.

Sebastian pulled up in front of a miniature version of Phantomhive Manor, minus the columns. Although, it made up for it with the size of the garden. This was absolutely beautiful…

"Lumi," Sebastian took my hand, helping me down, "Welcome home, darling…"

"Home…?" my voice broke, "Are you saying this is ours…?"

"This is ours," he confirmed, "The master didn't want us very far from the manor and for you to be comfortable."

I tried not to cry. I wasn't sure if it was Ciel's extreme generosity or my hormones, but my feeble attempt had failed…Horribly. If this was how I reacted to our house, I didn't even want to begin to imagine how I would react to seeing her…

"Sebastian," I managed to pull myself together, "This is too much."

"He thought you'd say that," Sebastian pushed the door open, leading me inside.

Not bad…It was like our bedroom, only bigger. I loved gothic architecture. Always have. And I loved the high ceilings in this place. It almost looked like a renovated cathedral, but I knew better.

There'd be no way Sebastian would be able to walk in here and not burst into flames. He can't be on hallowed ground. He's a bloody demon. And I'm almost positive that little one wouldn't be able to be in here either. I could hear my father in the back of my head. Lumi, you should get Marcelina baptized. No…I had a feeling that holy water would burn her and I refuse to put my baby through that.

Speaking of…

"Where's her nursery?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you," he smirked, "Listen. You'll be able to hear her…"

I listened close to the silence in the house. Upstairs…Two heartbeats. One was fairly rhythmic. The other was like a hummingbird. I heard the soft grunts of…Nothing could've held me back. Despite Sebastian's ridiculous amount of strength, not even he could've kept me from her. I sprinted up the stairs, really feeling the pain in my stitches. Didn't even know I had them. C-section. Fun.

In the arms of the Undertaker was the most beautiful, perfect little girl in all of creation. There was no doubting her lineage. This child was the spitting image of her father. The only thing I couldn't see was her eyes…She was asleep…I'm sure she was just as tired as I was.

"Good to see you up and walking around," the Undertaker smiled, pushing the dark curls out of Marcelina's face, "She really is quite remarkable…"

"Give her to me," I requested, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, "I mean…She is _my_ daughter…"

"Of course," the Undertaker gently placed the sleeping cambion in my arms. Granted, she looked just like how I pictured Sebastian as a baby, but she looked so…oddly human. I didn't really know what to expect a cambion to look like. And Sebastian couldn't have prepared me. He wasn't there when the last one was born. But she was perfect…And she was ours…

"Lumi…?" Sebastian asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," my voice broke, but the smile never left my face, "Do you think we could get a moment alone…?"

"Sure," Sebastian kissed my forehead, then hers, and left us alone. And I melted.

Well, kid…It's just you and me. God, this child was beautiful…In the wrong hands, you'd make one hell of a succubus…Oh, Marcelina…My beautiful, beautiful daughter. The very image of perfection. Feels like just yesterday your father was telling me I was pregnant…Even now, I could still feel little muscle spasms in my stomach. But they can't be you…You're right here…I started humming softly.

Opta tempore reverteris possemus. Ad antiquis temporibus. Cum matres tenebant tubas nos quidem resurgemus, sed nunc sumas illustraverat foras…

Marcelina's little mouth stretched into a perfect O, letting out the tiniest, most innocent yawn I've ever heard in my life. Half demon…? Never would've guessed. Until the most amazing thing happened. Marcelina's little eyes opened up, shining like little rubies in her head, and stared a hole through me. Just stared. But she knew who I was. She definitely had her father's eyes. That's for sure.

"Hello, sweetie," I cradled my flawless daughter against my chest, never wanting to let her go…

 **A/N: And now, we've met baby Marcelina. As for the teeny bit of Latin that served as her first out of body lullaby? It says: "Wish we could turn back time. To the good old days. When the mamas sang us to sleep, but now, we're stressed out." from "Stressed Out" by Twenty-One Pilots. It felt like a really melancholy lullaby, so I thought, what the hell? Why not?**

 **Now, on a slightly more serious matter, I have some people to give some love and shoutouts to. First. Aservis Routerier. The most eloquent review of my life. My life hug I needed. Hugs and kisses to you, my dearest. Second. A guest reviewer by the name of Barnabad, who basically said what Aservis said, but a bit more brutish. And I'm looking forward to those cookies and that Pusheen. To those of you that have been patient for me, you're just…so wonderful.**

 **This part may seem like kind of a bummer, but trust me. It's for the best. *braces self* I'm going to be cutting back on my posting…And I'm going on hiatus soon. The new posting schedule won't be effective until the middle of December, but all of November, I won't be posting. At all. November is NaNoWriMo season (and if you don't know what that means, it's like a writer's Christmas. You take all of November and you write a 50,000 word novel. I did it last year and succeeded!) and I have my own original project to work on. Can't submit this. My original plan was to go pretty balls to the wall and write multiple chapters a day, so I could still post, but my head wasn't letting me do that. Not necessarily ideas, but all the other fun that came along (which is getting better.).**

 **Now, when I start posting again in mid-December, I'm only going to be posting once a week. And this is why. *Has sudden realization that the author's note is a lot longer than previously anticipated.* Because, on my plate right now, I have an original novel that I've backburnered to put all my efforts and energies into this,**

 **(two, after NaNo season) the Black Butler fic, five parts of SuperWhoLock fic that I need to rewrite, a Fullmetal Alchemist fic on the backburner, and all of this on top of depression and anxiety. I need to get myself on a concrete schedule and I feel like if I dedicate one day a week to each of these things, I'll be able to handle it. So hang with me. I'll keep you posted. All my love, Lumi. xx**


	19. The Thankful and the Blessed

"Intoxicating, isn't it," Sebastian joined me, "I have a hard time putting her down, too."

"She's perfect, Sebastian," my heart skipped a beat, "Absolutely perfect."

"You're quite the natural at this, Lumi," he complimented, looking down at our daughter.

"Thank you," I chirped, "You'd never guess that Marcelina is only the second baby I've ever held in my life."

"Really…?"

"Yes," I pressed my lips against her cheek, "But you're definitely my favorite…"

A big smile lit up my daughter's face. I let out a little gasp. She had her first smile and she's only a few days old…and it was meant for me…

"Now, darling," Sebastian ran his thumb across the top of my cheekbone, "There's no need for crying. I understand, though…"

"I can't get over her…" I smiled. Marcelina's little hand went up to my face.

"See?" he pointed out, "She doesn't want to see Mommy crying either."

"She's so tiny…"

"She won't stay this way for long," Sebastian said, "Quite literally. Believe it or not, she was smaller yesterday."

"What?" my eyes grew wide. I pulled the blanket off her legs, tracing the stretch marks from her hips to her knees, "Sebastian, newborns don't have stretch marks."

"She's not exactly a normal newborn," Sebastian took her from me, "She is perfect. I can't argue that."

"She should be walking in a day or two," the Undertaker came in, "She'll be the size of a ten year old in a week."

"Accelerated growth rate?" I figured.

"You're catching on quick," he grinned, "After that, she'll have more of a human growth rate."

"Well," I put my head on Sebastian's while little one drifted back to sleep, "When will we be able to introduce her to general population?"

Sebastian turned very nervous. Strange how he seemed more human when he was around me, "There will be festivities at the manor this evening…"

"Sebastian," I whined, "Ciel has already done so much for me. The house. Staying at the manor. My dress from the first party I went to at the manor. Buying the paper. I can't…"

"It's not at the young master's insistence."

"Lizzie," I rolled my eyes, taking Marcelina back, rocking her in my arms, "Should've known. Auntie Lizzie never can resist a good party. And she's a fun drunk."

"You still shouldn't drink, sweet," the Undertaker advised, "Sebastian slipped you demon blood. You're still detoxifying from it. Adding alcohol wouldn't be the wisest decision."

"So," I pouted, "I have to deal with more high society types and drunk Ciel while sober?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Sebastian pulled us against his chest, "Remember why you're doing it. For her. Do you really think she needs to see her mother drunk?"

I hated when he could put things into perspective, "It's not like she'd remember."

"I wouldn't say that," the Undertaker chimed in, "I've done a little digging on cambions. Their memories stay intact. They don't remember their birth, but that's it. Everything else…They remember. She'll probably remember this very conversation. Other than that, she's a relatively normal little girl."

"She's our normal little girl," I snuggled her.

"Yes, she is," the Undertaker awed, "Isn't that right, Marcelina?"

Her little eyes opened and her head snapped up, looking over toward the Undertaker with a big smile on her face. I couldn't help but join her, "I think she likes you, Undertaker…"

"I was the first one she saw," he reminded, "Me, Sebastian, you. Although, when she saw you for the first time, you were cut open, but that's here nor there."

"She was a piece of my body for nine weeks," I smirked, putting my lips to her forehead, "I think I know where your loyalties lie."

This child. I had a feeling she was going to sleep like a koala. Not that I'm complaining. From what I understand, sleep with a baby in the house was almost unheard of. Only able to sleep when she sleeps. Not my baby. She may have looked identical to her father, but there was no doubt in my mind. This little girl would be all her mother in her personality…which terrified me to no end…

"Well then," the Undertaker stood, "I should be off. Let you two play with the new bundle of joy. Give me a shout if she gives you any problem."

"I will," I put my hand on her ironically cherubic face. I didn't want to ever put her down or let her go. This all still felt so surreal. I never thought I'd want kids. Initially, I didn't. After hearing my father go on and on about how I should have babies and further the bloodline, he made me not want any kids. Now, this one…I wouldn't trade my baby girl for the world.

"Lumi," Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder, "I need to be getting back to the manor. Will you two be alright without me?"

"Yes, dear," I nodded, "I think we can handle it, don't you, baby?"

Marcelina didn't speak. She just wiggled into me, nuzzling her face in my shoulder. Assuming that meant yes. She wasn't going anywhere. And I think she kind of likes me. I glanced over at her father from the corner of my eye. His face was lit up like the night sky, too. Two of his most favorite people in the world…The only thing that would've made it better would be Ciel at my feet, looking up curiously at the new baby.

Sebastian left the two of us to our own devices to, presumably, take care of Ciel. I carried Marcelina around in my arms, unable to put her down, and explored the rest of the house. Definitely bigger than my old house. Better decorated than my old house. Home sweet home, sweetheart. Marcelina…? Marcelina…? I poked at my daughter's face. Out cold…I put her back in her cradle and continued exploring.

I didn't want her in my arms when I saw our bedroom…

Huh…Not much different than our bedroom at the manor. A few improvements, though…Like the shackles at the end of the bed and on the headboard. Sebastian Michaelis, you naughty, naughty demon…I was almost afraid to open the trunk at the foot of the bed.

I opened the wardrobe tucked away in the corner and ran my hand over all of the new dresses so nicely organized by color. Why did I have the feeling that my husband had something to do with this…? Let's see. Since tonight is going to be, for lack of a better word, Marcelina's coming out party, what would be the appropriate thing to wear to such festivities?

I don't look good in bright red. I know that much. Maybe green…? I looked amazing in dark green. Any dark color, really. Maybe a white dress? White symbolized purity. At this point, I think I'd be wearing white ironically. I reproduced with a demon! My daughter is a bloody cambion! And if given the opportunity to do it over, I would in a heartbeat.

I think I'll wear the dark blue dress. Always the safe bet. I wasn't royal enough to wear the purple one. I was still merely a commoner. I just mingled amongst the nobility under the guise as nobility myself. Sebastian managed to break me somehow. My sharp tongue remained to myself and I managed to conduct myself as a lady in public. The things one does for love, I guess.

As night began to fall, I got myself dressed, pulled the pins out of my hair, and checked on the little one. I walked into her nursery, speaking softly to her, "Wake up, Marcelina…Auntie Lizzie and Uncle Ciel are throwing a party for you."

Her bright red eyes had softened into a darker, more blood red like her father's as they popped open, staring a hole through me. There's my beautiful little girl…I scooped her into my arms, pushing her raven curls out of her face. Alright, sweetheart. Mommy's all dressed. Let's get you dressed, too…

I heard the front door creak open. Before I could even ask who was there, I felt a familiar chill on my back as long, slender fingers unlaced my corset, fixing it for me, while I changed Marcelina's diaper, "You know, you could've knocked…"

"In my own house?" Sebastian whispered in my ear, "I think not."

"Daddy…"

I looked down at the couple day old baby on the changing table in front of me in complete shock, "Sebastian…How accelerated is Marcelina's growth rate mentally?"

"I'm sure it's the same as any other demon child," he tied the laces tight, "Her intelligence will be very strong…"

"So," I thought it over, "She did just speak? And I'm not just hallucinating from the demon blood or whatever else would cause a hallucination?"

"Not at all," Sebastian smiled, picking up our daughter, "You just said your first word, didn't you, Marcelina?"

"Daddy!" she beamed, putting her hand up to Sebastian's face.

"Very good, darling," he praised, putting her hand on my face, "Can you try Mommy…?"

"Daddy!"

"No," Sebastian said, "Mommy."

Marcelina turned her head toward me, then back to Sebastian, "Daddy!"

"Mommy."

"Daddy!"

"Oh my…" Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head, "It appears she has your stubbornness, Lumi."

"My mother always did say," I giggled, "when I had kids, they'd probably turn out just like me, regardless of who I had them with."

"With your tenacity and my certain skills," Sebastian worried, "Plus the abilities of a cambion, this child will be quite the force of nature…"

"Are you really that surprised?" I chuckled, "Of course she will. Even if she wasn't a cambion, she'd still be quite the force."

Marcelina let out a tiny giggle that just warmed my heart…It's decided then. I debated whether or not to dress this little fallen angel in white, but her soft, sweet laughter was oddly enough the deciding factor. I pulled her dress from her wardrobe and slid it over her head.

Before we knew it, it was time to go back to the manor. And I was about to be something I absolutely loathed…Center of attention. All of the coaches were lined up outside in front of the manor. Normally, I would've been feeling the bile rising in my stomach. Fortunately for me, mere mortal illness had no effect on me anymore. Otherwise, I would've been seeing my lunch on my shoes…

"Are you ready, my love?" Sebastian held my hand tight.

"I'm ready," I took deep breaths, terrified and excited all at the same time.

"Alright then," Sebastian leapt down with little one in his arms, then helping me down as well.

"What about you, young lady?" I took our daughter back from him, "Are you ready to meet everyone?"

Marcelina's eyes lit up. Literally. Her eyes started glowing...

"Perfectly normal," Sebastian assured, catching my mental telepathy, "For the first few weeks anyway. It's the same way with demon babies."

"Ok…" I sighed. And with Marcelina in arm, Sebastian held the door for me and we walked into Phantomhive Manor. It felt like I hadn't been here in so long already. You were here this morning, Lumi.

"Now, Marcelina," Sebastian stipulated, "You have to stay quiet for me. No one can know what you really are. As far as they know, you're just a normal, mortal baby. No talking, ok?"

"Daddy!"

"No," he hushed her, "You can't do that…"

Marcelina pouted a little, "Daddy…"

"Nunc, nunc, delicias, (Now, now, darling,)" Sebastian spoke firmly, "Dixi reticere. Putasne intelligis? (I said to stay silent. Do you understand?)"

Marcelina nodded once, keeping her mouth shut. Sebastian kissed her forehead and made her smile again…And so the night began. I did a scan around the room for a familiar face. So far, no one. Nothing but nobles as far as I could see. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't uncomfortable, but all of that was taken away in an instant as I caught sight of a man sharing in my discomfort, sitting by himself.

"Looks like you could use some company, old man," I sat next to him, "Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

"Lumi…" Daddy wrapped an arm around me, "She's beautiful…"

"Thank you…" I smiled, "She looks just like her father."

He looked her over once more, "I see you, too. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside…"

"You can tell just by looking at her?" I wondered.

"Oh, yes," my father chuckled a little, "Could I maybe…?"

"Sure," I gave my beautiful baby to him, cradling her ever so gently.

"What's her name?" he asked, bouncing her in his arms.

"Marcelina…"

"Hello, Marcelina," Daddy put a hand to her face. She looked over at me nervously…and soon enough, the waterworks started. Quickly, my father gave me my daughter, "What did I do?"

"She doesn't know you, Daddy," I pointed out, holding her close to my chest, "It's ok, Marcy…That's Mommy's daddy. He's your grandfather. He's part of our family, too."

Marcelina looked over at him again, still unsure of her opinion of him. Daddy looked so heartbroken, "Wonderful. My first and only grandchild and she doesn't like me."

"It's not your fault, Daddy," I assured, "She's just shy. I'm the same way."

"I understand," he sighed, defeated.

"She'll warm up to you eventually," I cradled her, "Maybe you should consider picking up Latin…"

"Latin?" he gave me a look, "Why?"

"Sebastian spoke a lot of Latin to her while she was in the womb," I remembered, "He still does."

"Your mother was fluent," Daddy smiled, "Her spells, her curses, her exorcisms…"

The simple mention of an exorcism threw Marcelina into another crying fit. She was nearly inconsolable. I tried everything. Chewing on my fingers, rocking her, talking to her. Nothing was working.

"What's the matter, my dear?" her father came up behind me, taking her from my arms, "Was Mommy being mean to you?"

"I could never!" I squeaked, very insulted.

"No," Sebastian soothed her, "What were you two talking about?"

"Catherine's extensive knowledge of Latin," my father told, "We were talking about how many spells and exorcisms she knew."

Marcelina's screams echoed through the ballroom and she started running a ridiculously high fever. She was too hot for me to hold. Sebastian held her tight against his chest, "She's tired and fighting sleep. I'll bring her upstairs and put her down for the night."

"I'll go with you…" I insisted, kissing my father's cheek, "I'll be back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sebastian and I ran up to our old bedroom and he laid her on the bed. Naturally, my maternal instincts kicked in, "Sebastian, what was that?"

"Her demon half got scared," he explained, "She hears of an exorcism and it's only natural for her to get nervous. She can tell that your father isn't like her either. That's why she wasn't very responsive to him."

"She's going to have to learn to be responsive to him," I put my foot down, "She's the only grandchild he's got. I can't take that away from him…"

"I understand," Sebastian agreed with our daughter's head nestled in his chest, "It's alright now, Marcelina. You're, more or less, among your own kind…"

"Daddy…" she spoke softly.

"And Mommy, too," he pulled me down to the bed.

"I'm sorry, baby," I pushed her hair out of her face, "I didn't mean to put you through that…"

Marcelina's little hands reached toward me, "Mommy…"

"That's right, sweetheart," I beamed, almost tearing up. I took her out of her father's arms, "Mommy…Lassus oculos tuos. Relaxa deinde numeres ab uno usque ad decem, aperiat. Omnes quaerunt te detraham graves cogitationes, sed nunc…"

Marcelina's eyes grew heavy as she continued to fight sleep. Sebastian looked down at me, "Keep going. It's working."

"Erectus in auras," I continued her lullaby, "Et proximus mihi jus maneat ibi. Omnia prbate destruam gravitatis non nunc. Cum lumina solis occasum quia tempus et exuret illuminaris. Lucidius dirigentes stella. Et ubicumque sunt nocte luceret…"

I looked down at the beautiful baby fast asleep in my arms. Like I told Lizzie the night of her hen party. Once the baby's down, it's time to call it a night. Sebastian and I took her back to the coach and we left Phantomhive Manor to shrink into the horizon…

 **A/N: Alright, kids. My last update for a while…No getting into shenanigans while I'm gone. Happy NaNoWriMo season to you if you're 1.) participating and 2.) in a time zone where it's already November. If you are participating, good luck! It's just 50K in 30 days. You can do it! I know hiatus is going to suck for a while, but I'll try to sneak a chapter in here and there…Wish me luck! Kisses. xx**

 **PS: Your Latin translation? Shooting Star by Owl City. The first verse and the chorus...**


	20. The Mischievous and the Masochist

**A/N: Surprise…*gratuitous lemon warning***

Strange…It felt like the manor, yet I knew this wasn't the manor. This was my home. This would be where my daughter would take her first steps. Where she will lay her head. Where I will live for all eternity with the demon I love. Why couldn't I fall asleep?

That's right. Immortal. Not needing to sleep. Chocolate cake and all that. Marcelina was down for the night. The only thing that will wake this child is the apocalypse and the chances of that happening before tomorrow morning are nonexistent.

"Lumi?" Sebastian came in, "What are you doing in here by yourself?"

"Habit, I guess," I cuddled into my husband's embrace, "Hard to get used to the whole not sleeping thing."

"Well," Sebastian smirked, stopping my heart, "Since the baby is already asleep and you're already here, I could think of a few things we could do…"

"Do, tell, darling," I traced my finger on Sebastian's chest as his hand quickly went up my pajamas, pushing two of his long, icy fingers inside of me. I let out a surprised gasp, "Or show me. That works, too."

"Actions speak much louder, Mrs. Michaelis," he whispered in my ear, forcing his fingers deeper and faster.

"Sebastian," I sighed out, "Don't tease me."

"I think I will," he took his fingers out, "You're not the only one who can be a creature of spite, darling."

"Please," I begged, "Don't do it."

"Open your legs," Sebastian demanded. Immediately, I obliged, hoping that if I cooperated, he'd allow me the sweet feeling of relief. Sebastian grabbed my ankles, shackling each one to the bed. He had me right where he wanted me. I wasn't going anywhere.

"What are you doing?" I wondered, brimming with curiosity.

"Don't ask questions," Sebastian snapped, "You will see soon enough."

His kiss traced down from my lips to my neck…to my shoulder…to my chest…and lower…and lower…until he reached the apex of my legs. I could barely handle the suspense any longer. I was already close when he put the shackles on. This was torturous.

"Now, my love," he looked up at me, his eyes ablaze, "Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes, please," I didn't even give it a second thought.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian played with me a little more, kissing the inside of my thigh.

"Yes!" I whined, "Please, Sebastian! I'm aching!"

"As you wish, my love," he continued to toy with me, "I wonder if I should play with you just a bit longer…"

"Sebastian," I growled, "I swear. If you don't satisfy me, I'll exorcise you."

"You wouldn't dare…"

I shot him a glare, "Exorcizamus te…Omnis immundus spiritus…"

"Ouch!" Sebastian cringed, "Lumi, please don't."

"Then, take care of me!"

Sebastian attacked me viciously in the most amazing way. I could feel his tongue so deep inside of me, he could probably taste my soul. Then, he climbed on top and slammed into me.

"Scream for me," he demanded, "I want you to shake this house to the foundation."

I let out a loud, primal scream, riding out the last wave of sheer ecstasy as we reached out climax. Sebastian rolled off me while I caught my breath, "Thank you…I don't think I could've held on much longer."

"Do me a favor," Sebastian insisted, "Never ever try to exorcise me ever again. That took more out of me than I wish it would have."

"I was in physical pain, Sebastian," I defended, "I had no other choice."

"I don't think you understand how an exorcism works," he explained, "How it feels. It's like being torn apart. It does more than just send me back to hell. The right combination of words can kill me. There's no coming back from that."

"I'm sorry…" I cuddled into him, "Forgive me."

"You're forgiven," he comforted, "Just don't ever do it again."

"I won't," I reassured. A soft cry broke out at the end of the hallway. I was afraid that was going to happen. I pulled myself out of Sebastian's arms and got redressed, "I got her."

"No," Sebastian fought me, "I'll take care of Marcelina."

"Sebastian," I pushed him back down to the bed, "I got it. She's just as much mine as she is yours. I can put our daughter back to bed. I'll be right back. I promise."

"Alright," he let me go, "Yell if you need anything."

"I will," I gave my husband a quick kiss and took off down the hall to Marcelina's room. Sure enough, there she was, a little bundle of a whimpering mess. I pulled her out of her crib.

Oh, Marcy. What am I going to do with you? I pushed my lips against her forehead. Thank you. You, my love, may have just saved your father and I from getting into a huge fight. And we don't want you to have to hear that. You're just an innocent child. None of our marital issues are your fault. Mostly just the two of us being stubborn.

I cradled my precious little cambion back to sleep and put her down in her crib. The more I looked at her, the more she was starting to look like her father every day. The dark eyes, the cheekbones one could kill a man with, the soft, pale, flawless complexion. There is no mistaking your lineage, little girl. You couldn't deny us if you wanted to.

 **A/N: Ok. I know it's still November and I said I'd be on hiatus until mid December, but it was getting to a point in my NaNoWriMo project that was going to call for some serious smut, but I didn't want that story to be smut-tastic, so what better place to channel it than here? And I'll admit I was feeling a bit cheeky one night, so I started writing this and here we are. Now! As for updates!**

 **At the time I'm posting this, I'm nearly a thousand words away from the 50K goal. I will be posting it on Tumblr when I'm done. Pinky promise. Until then, if you'd like, last year's project is there. Yes, you must read one to understand the other. My Tumblr URL is LumiOlivierLithium. I've also been posting teeny bits of fanfic there, too.**

 **And now, I'm going to answer some burning questions from ball-less anonymous comments. *DISCLAIMER: NOT SAYING ALL OF THEM ARE LIKE THIS. JUST A FEW THAT HAVEN'T MADE IT TO THE COMMENTS AND/OR HAVE BEEN DELETED***

 **One concern is from Just a Simple Interview and that's that demons don't get married. And I'm kind of just putting together a better formulated answer than the snap one you received in your inbox. My thought behind that was the wedding was more of a formality. Sebastian loved her enough to go through the rigmarole of a wedding because it's what** _ **she**_ **wanted. He was putting her before himself. He knew it was what she wanted and he couldn't say no.**

 **Now, as for the second concern of self insertion. Yes. My username is the same as the main character. Yes. This was sort of a self insertion. But the name was more so a placeholder than anything else. This is a Reader X Sebastian fic. I think I've explained this before. I write reader fic to give people with suck lives a little escape. And I write it to give myself an escape. I know self insertion is usually frowned upon, but for the love of God, let me live, man…**

 **But until the next chapter, my dear children, you are more than welcome to inbox me some requests and such. I usually take those into consideration. And in other news, exactly one week from today (the day I posted this, for those reading this in the future) is my birthday! Yay! And maybe…Just maybe…A particular demon might grace his wife's readers with a new update…(And it'll be my 21st…Writing a Black Butler chapter while drunk sounds like a recipe for disaster…xD) See you later! xxxxxxx**


	21. The Suspicious and the Working Woman

I woke up alone in bed. I guess sex with Sebastian wore me out more than I thought. Then again, I was still recovering from a cambion pregnancy and birth and becoming immortal. I thought immortality was supposed to take care of that.

"Mommy!" I heard a little pair of feet slapping across the wood floor. Sure enough, my baby girl was walking. Running even! Marcelina sprinted to my bedside.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I picked her up and put her on the bed, "Where's your father?"

"I don't know," she cuddled up to me. It amazed me how much she's grown in a week.

"Does he know what you can do yet?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head, her little black ringlets bouncing with every move.

"Come on," I got up, "Let's go find him and show him."

"Ok!"

It was impossible not to instantly fall head over heels in love with this child. She was too perfect. I pulled myself out of bed and put Marcelina back down. Her tiny hand wrapped around my finger, turning my heart into mush. Just born the other day and she's already walking. And with an extensive vocabulary as well. My little over achiever.

"Sebastian!" I called out into the halls of our house.

"Where is he, Mommy?" Marcelina looked up at me with her big, sparkly, red eyes, "Where is Daddy?"

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," I assured, starting to worry myself, "If he's not here, I know exactly where he is. Sebastian!"

Silence.

I walked into the kitchen with Marcelina and he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes started to water, "Mommy, where's Daddy…?"

"Don't worry, baby," I picked up my daughter, cradling her against my chest, "I know where Daddy is. Come on. You and I need to get dressed first."

"Ok…"

Marcelina looked so defeated. So sad that her father wasn't there when she woke up. I couldn't let that happen. I got her dressed, then myself, and the two of us took a walk. It was so nice that I didn't have to carry her from our house to the manor. She was almost too heavy for me to carry. Doing that for an entire mile would've been hell.

As soon as we got to the front door of Phantomhive Manor, I picked Marcelina up and sat her on my hip and knocked. I knew Ciel was home. He never went anywhere unless it was for business and the current crime rate in London was at an all time low. And if there was something going on, he would've sent Sebastian first.

"Lumi!" Mey-Rin answered the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mey-Rin," I wrapped my free arm around her, "I'm looking for my husband. He wasn't home when we got up. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

"I think he's upstairs with Master," she thought it over, "I'm sure they'd both be thrilled to see you, they would!"

"Probably," I missed her. I missed Mey-Rin's infectious energy. I sat down on the stairs, exhausted from the walk.

"Mommy," Marcelina kept her voice down, "Is it ok for me to talk…?"

"It's perfectly fine," I sat her on my lap, "You can say and do whatever you want within reason."

"Lumi?" Sebastian's voice melted in my ear, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something," I beamed, putting our daughter on the floor, "Go ahead, Marcy. Walk to Daddy."

A little wobbly at first, but once she got her balance, Marcelina ran at a dead sprint toward her father. He scooped her up in his arms, holding her tight, "I'm so proud of you, darling. Not surprised, but proud."

"I did good, didn't I, Daddy?" she beamed.

"Yes, you did," Sebastian kissed her forehead, "You did very well. Thank you, Marcelina."

"You're welcome!"

"Now," he put her down, "I have work to do for the young master."

"Where is he?" I asked, "I miss Ciel."

"In his study."

"Can I come, too, Mommy?" Marcelina was already halfway up the stairs.

"Sure, sweetheart," I allowed, "Come on."

"You," Sebastian grabbed me around my waist, kissing me gently, "I will see later."

"That was the plan," I smiled, blushing a little.

"Eww…" Marcelina sang out, "I don't want to see you and Daddy suckling faces, Mommy…"

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically, "Oh, Marcy…I'm sorry. We'll never do it again."

"Good," she pouted, sitting down on the stairs.

"She has to be yours," Sebastian teased.

"She's yours, too," I pointed out, "Like it or not."

"I guess."

"Daddy!" Marcelina whined, "I thought you loved me."

"Of course I do," Sebastian assured, "Merely teasing you, Marcelina."

I helped her the rest of the way up the stairs and she ran into Ciel's study. I loved that little girl more than life itself, but she definitely had more energy that I did at this time of day.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Ciel worry halfway down the hall, "Why is there a child in here?"

"Hi, Ciel," I turned the corner to find my daughter on his lap, refusing to move, "Marcelina, get down."

"Ok, Mommy," Marcelina jumped down from Ciel's lap and was back at my side.

"That's Marcelina?" Ciel gasped, "Wasn't she just born a week ago?"

"Yes," I chuckled a little to myself, "They grow up fast."

"I'm pretty sure babies aren't walking and talking at only a week old," Ciel assumed.

"Look at her eyes, Ciel," I told, sending Marcelina back to him, "Do those look familiar?"

"They're the same as Sebastian's," Ciel looked closely at them, "So, she's part demon as well?"

"Half demon, half human," I clarified, "She's a cambion."

"Mommy," Marcelina asked, "What's a cambion?"

"Just a big word for how special you are," I sat on the floor with her, "Why don't you go play in the library? I need to talk to Uncle Ciel for a minute."

"Ok!"

Marcelina scurried out of the room and left Ciel and me to talk. I could still hear everything she was doing, so I knew she'd be ok. And I'm sure Sebastian would be around to keep an eye on her.

"Lumi," Ciel spoke softly, "How is she the way she is?"

"You know about Sebastian turning me, right?" I wondered.

"Yes."

"So, you know what she is…"

"No."

"She's a cambion," I reiterated, "She has an accelerated growth rate. She'll grow like a demon baby until she's about the size of a ten year old."

"It still blows my mind," Ciel shook his head, "You just told me about Marcelina a few months ago."

"She's my little fallen angel," I hid a smile, "And she's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"I understand now," he agreed, "Do you remember what you told me when you announced your pregnancy?"

"About?"

"How I had to keep an eye on Lizzie," Ciel giggled a bit to himself, "Because once she had her hands on that little girl, she's going to want babies of our own?"

"Yes," I heard her going through the books down the hall, "What about it?"

"I don't think we have her to worry about," he admitted, "I wouldn't mind progeny of my own. Someone to carry on the Phantomhive name."

"Ciel," I awed, "Are _you_ the one getting baby fever?"

"No one said that," Ciel immediately jumped on the defensive, "No one used those words. I'm just saying it may be nice. And if you tell Elizabeth, I will do everything in my power to kill you."

"Can't do that," I smirked, "For one, I'm immortal. And I'm sure if you even tried in the slightest, you'd have Sebastian to deal with. Sebastian would end you for me."

"He wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out. Not two seconds later, his butler was at his side.

"You call for me, sir?" he asked, "Did you need something?"

"I need you to settle an argument," Ciel explained, "If you had to kill someone for me, would you?"

"Of course, sir."

"What if it was Lumi?"

Sebastian froze. Completely still. Ciel had him stunned. When he came back to Earth, he finally spoke, "You're putting me in a tight spot, my lord. If you were to order me, I'd have no choice. However, she is immortal now, so I wouldn't be able to kill her. If you don't mind me asking, what would your reasoning be for killing Lumi?"

"Never mind that," Ciel started turning a light shade of red.

"On the same token," I chimed in, "If I were to ask you nicely to kill Ciel, would you do it?"

"Absolutely not," Sebastian put his foot down, "I love you, Lumi, and I know better. You couldn't ask me to kill someone on a whim."

"So, I'd have to do it myself?"

"Please don't," he begged, "Don't kill him."

"I wouldn't," I assured, putting my hand to my husband's face, "Unless he gave me reason."

"I don't see him ever giving you a good enough reason to warrant death," Sebastian looked over at his meek, mild mannered master, "Isn't that right, my lord?"

"Why would I want Lumi to kill me?" Ciel squeaked.

"If that would be all then, sir," Sebastian said, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"OH BLOODY HELL!" I heard in my head. The scream hit me like a brick.

"Sebastian," I winced, "You might want to go downstairs and check on Bard. I have a feeling he may have burned himself."

"I heard it, too," he agreed, bowing out.

"I didn't hear anything," Ciel gave me a look.

"Acute hearing," I explained, "Perk of being immortal. All my senses are heightened."

"I almost envy you…" he let out a heavy sigh, "But I wouldn't want to be immortal. I'd want to die one day. I wouldn't want to see Lizzie grow old by my side and die while I lived on. Or our children. I'd have no reason to keep living."

"I guess it's a good thing that my husband and my daughter are immortal, too," I listened to my little fallen angel's giggle in the library, "I really should be going, though."

"No!" Ciel snapped, "I mean, stay."

"I have other things to be doing today, Ciel," I got up.

"Lumi," he stopped me, "Please. Stay and have a drink with me. It's not like you can get drunk, right?"

"That's very true," I nodded, "Unless Sebastian made a trip to hell and got me something. He told me about some sort of wine from hell that's not intended for mortals and it's incredible."

"Probably demon blood," Ciel figured.

"No," I shook my head, "I've had demon blood. Wouldn't really recommend it, flavor wise. Effect wise, I would very much recommend to someone. The feeling is incredible. Crashing from it is hell, but the high is amazing."

"I wouldn't know," he said, pouring his brandy, "I've never had it."

"If I were a demon," I admitted, "I'd give you some. Sebastian would probably tear me limb from limb, but as long as we kept it our little secret."

"No, thank you," Ciel passed, "I know about the crash from demon blood. Sebastian told me about it when you were going through it. It sounded awful."

"It was rough," I agreed, "But I got over it."

Then, it hit me. Ciel never wanted to talk this much unless he was having a drink. And he was nursing that brandy pretty well. He was stalling. He wanted to keep me here. I knew something was suspicious. Ever since this morning. Sebastian wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to me. This wasn't a casual visit to the manor.

It was a trap.

What for, I wasn't sure, but I knew from the bottom of my heart it was for me.

"Hey, Ciel," I asked, "Do you have a calendar handy?"

"Right here," he slid his desk blotter toward me. Fortunately, Ciel had every day that had passed marked meticulously with an X. And I realized what today's date was.

Son of a bitch. It's my birthday.

"Ciel," I didn't break my concentration, staring at the date, "Do you know what today is?"

"I do."

"Why am I here?" I cut to the chase.

"Because you were looking for Sebastian," he assumed, "Right?"

"That's right," I brushed him off, "And I wanted to show him Marcelina's new trick. Marcy!"

I listened closely for the pitter patter of her little feet scampering across the hardwood. Soon enough, my daughter was on my lap, looking up at me with the same blood red eyes her father gave me, "We're not leaving yet, are we, Mommy?"

"You don't want to go?" I gave her a look.

"I was reading in Uncle Ciel's library," she told, "And there was a really big, really old book in there that said all kinds of things about cambions."

"Ciel," I cut her off, "What's she talking about?"

"Marcelina," Ciel spoke softly to her, "I want you to stay out of my library for now, alright?"

"Why?" she whined, jumping up onto Ciel, "I like your library!"

"I know," he agreed, "It's my favorite room in the house, too. But some of the books aren't meant for you to read yet. I'm just as afraid of your mother as I am your father if you were to read the wrong one. Some of those books are on demons and the right combination of Latin could be very painful for not only you, but your father as well."

"Ok…" Marcelina looked so defeated. I couldn't stand to see my little girl so upset. All she wanted to do was learn more about what she is. I can't really fault her for that.

"Marcelina," I told, "If you wanted to know more about cambions, all you had to do was ask. Now, I want you to go wait downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, baby," I kissed her forehead, "Go wait downstairs. I just need to talk to Uncle Ciel for a moment."

"Ok," Marcelina jumped down from Ciel's lap and left us alone.

"Wow, Ciel," I awed, "I never expected in a million years that you'd be good with kids."

"She's different," he confessed, "She could tear me to pieces if she so desired. She's no ordinary little girl."

"No, she's not," I beamed, "I'll see you later."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch."

"I can't," Ciel stopped me, "I'm so sorry, Lumi. I may be staking my future marriage on this, but I know what today is and-"

"My lord," Sebastian cut him off, "Lady Elizabeth is here for you."

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel fell back in his chair, a wave of relief crashing over him.

"Lumi!" Lizzie came squealing in, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi, Lizzie," I tried wiggling out of her embrace, but to no avail. I don't give Lizzie enough credit. She's definitely stronger than she looks, "Marcelina! Come here!"

"Mommy," Marcelina dredged in, "I thought you said we were leaving."

"Is that Marcelina?" Lizzie gasped.

"Yes, it is," Sebastian confirmed, his daughter scaling him, attaching herself at his shoulders, "What do you think you're doing, young lady?"

"Daddy!" Marcelina hugged him tight.

"She's showing affection, Sebastian," I told, finally getting Lizzie off me, "She does kind of like you."

"I see that…"

"Come here, kid," I peeled Marcelina off her father and sat her on my hip, "We should be off anyway."

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Marcelina asked.

"I have to stop by the office," I bounced her in my arms, "Say thank you to Uncle Ciel."

"Put me down! Put me down!" she wiggled out of my arms and slid down my leg, latching herself to the young earl, "Thank you, Uncle Ciel."

"You're welcome, Marcelina," Ciel shot a confused glance toward me, "What for?"

"I wouldn't be going to the office if it weren't for you," I smiled, "I wouldn't have that little one if it weren't for you. You, my dear Ciel Phantomhive, have given me the world and don't even realize it."

"Aww!" Lizzie squeaked, "Ciel!"

"Thanks, Lumi," Ciel whined as his fiancée snuggled around him, "Do you see what you've started?"

"You two could use more time together," I smirked, making Sebastian proud, "Especially after what you told me earlier."

"What did you tell her?" Lizzie jumped down his throat.

"And I'll take my bows," I took my daughter by her little hand and left Ciel to deal with his hysterical bride-to-be.

"You know," Sebastian pointed out, "That wasn't very nice, Mrs. Michaelis."

"If you sat on the same information I did," I took his arm, "You would've done the same thing."

"I am sitting on that same information," he clarified, "You forget I could hear him, too. Especially when it comes to him. The master and I are more connected than you and I and we share a child together. And it's only natural that he would, one day, want children with Lady Elizabeth."

"So, you're saying that was wrong of me?"

"Oh, no. I find it rather amusing, watching him dance."

"That's what I thought," I giggled to myself, "I'll be at the paper if you need me."

"Alright," Sebastian gave me a quick kiss out of Marcelina's eyeshot, "I love you."

"Te amo," I beamed, "I'll see you tonight."

"Say it again," he begged as his breathing grew heavier, "Say that again."

"Visam te nocte," I repeated in his vernacular, making him swoon.

And just like that, I left the manor, taking the coach and dear Baldroy with me. This would be Marcelina's first coach ride since we brought her home. It still felt like yesterday when we brought her home. Now, she's walking and talking and questioning who and what she is.

"Hey, Bard," I poked my head through the window, "If I ask you something, do you promise you'll give me an honest answer?"

"Of course," he agreed, "What's on your mind?"

"What's going on at the manor?" I wondered, "Everyone seems a bit skittish today."

"Nothing that I know of."

"Ok," I sat in the back and twiddled my thumbs until we got to the empty building where the paper was. Before I had my perverted boss thrown in jail. It still amazes me that Sebastian didn't kill him. Probably beat him within an inch of his life, though.

I wiped the layer of dust off my old desk. Granted, Jamison disgusted me, but there were a lot of good memories in this place. But this would no longer be my desk. My piece of the world.

I had the office. The nice, big office with the lovely view of London. Jamison's old office. I knew one thing. I needed to get this place disinfected. I felt like I was catching something just standing here.

"Mommy," Marcelina looked up at me, "What is this place?"

"It used to be a newspaper," I told, taking in the nostalgia, "I used to write for it until the editor was found to be disgusting. And now, with a little funding from Uncle Ciel, I can start it back up again."

"Wow," she looked around with extreme curiosity, "You worked here?"

"And I'll be working here again very soon," I told, "I'll be conducting some interviews today. I want you to stay in my office until I'm done, ok?"

"Why do I have to stay in your office?" Marcelina whined, "Why can't I help?"

"Because," I explained, "You don't know the first thing about running a newspaper. And some of the applicants used to work with me. They don't need to know I have a newborn the size of a ten year old and happens to be half demon."

"Can't we just lie to them?" she suggested, "We could tell them I'm your sister or something."

"And there's your demon half," I wrapped my arms around my daughter, "It's only for a little while, Marcy. I'll have Bard bring you some books."

"Big books…?"

"The thickest books he can find."

"Ok," Marcelina pouted in my office chair, "I guess that's ok."

"Go out and ask him," I said, "I have to pull myself together and get situated."

"Ok," she jumped down and skipped outside. I could hear her begging Bard to bring her books and her criteria. Thick ones on the supernatural. Which worried me. I knew she was going to dig deeper on cambions. I had no problem with that, but it terrifies me that she'll end up learning more about herself than what she should. A normal, human baby throwing a tantrum is scary enough. A severely upset cambion with more power than angels or demons? That could start the apocalypse.

"Baldroy!" I yelled.

"Yes, Lumi?" Bard stuck his head in the door, "Something I can do for you?"

"Do not get her books on the supernatural," I demanded, "I cannot stress that enough. That's a world she doesn't need to see yet. Get her warm, fuzzy fairytales. If you bring her back supernatural books, I will leave Sebastian to deal with you."

"Yes, ma'am," he quivered, "Fairytales, not monsters."

"I wouldn't call all supernatural creatures monsters," I took slight offense to that, "But you have your orders. Go."

Bard left Marcelina and I at the office while he made a run to the bookstore. And my potential applicants came in. After a while, this whole interviewing thing got tedious and I was ready to throw myself out a second story window. Until one walked in that brightened my day.

"Lumi!" a familiar face threw her arms around me.

"Hi, Mary," I beamed, surrendering to her embrace, "It's been far too long."

"How are you?" she asked, "Keeping busy?"

"Oh, yes," I nodded, "Extremely. These days, it's hard not to be."

"I was kind of shocked to hear you would be the new editor!" Mary squeaked, "Whatever happened to Jamison?"

"He was beaten within an inch of his life," I growled, "Then, he was thrown in jail for sexual assault."

"My daddy's the one that put him away!" Marcelina's little voice chirped out from my office.

"Is he?" Mary turned her attention to her, "And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Marcelina."

"It's lovely to meet you, Marcelina," she was in complete awe over her.

"Marcy," I turned her around, "Go back and wait in my office, ok? This is the last one."

"Ok," Marcelina went back to my office like she was told and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, "She gets bored easily."

"She's adorable!" Mary chimed, "Whose is she?"

"She's mine," I confessed, "While the paper was in ruin, I got married. And with him came her. Wouldn't trade either one of them for the world."

"Congratulations, darling!" she sang, "And her mother? What happened to her?"

"She died," I covered. Not entirely lying. I did die, but I came back.

"I guess you can relate," Mary sighed, "Poor girl lost her mother so young."

I could feel tears bubbling up in the back of my throat. I swallowed hard, "That was not your place, Mary. You had no right."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "But you can't tell me you didn't see the parallel."

"Mary…"

"You're right," she bit her tongue, "Forgive me."

"Go," I requested, "I'll see you here on Monday."

"I got the job?" she gasped.

"Of course you did," I rolled my eyes, "I'll need a secretary."

"Thank you," Mary hugged me again, "And I am sorry about what I said. I'll see you Monday."

"It was good seeing you, Mary," I spoke softly, "Bye."

She gave me a nod and took off. I grabbed my daughter and did the same. As much as I loved being back in the office, I had to get out of there before any and all emotions came up. All I wanted to do was get back to the manor and spend the rest of the day with the people I loved. I pushed the front door open with Marcelina on my hip.

"SURPRISE!"

 **A/N: Hi, guys! I'm back! I feel like I have some explanations to make. First of all, I've been back from vacation for a week now. Wonderful, wonderful! Only one thing could've made it better, but certain things were out of my control and that couldn't happen, but I digress. I also won NaNoWriMo this year! And I will be posting that to Tumblr as soon as it's done. And yes. I started writing this chapter on my actual birthday, so I thought I'd make this one birthday themed. And the next one, too, in case you didn't piece that one together. As for posting schedule, I think I might be pissing some people off with this, but I'm going to be updating this on a weekly basis instead of daily. I may have already told you this, but just in case you forgot. So! Wednesdays will be Black Butler Day. However! I will be starting a new fandom TOMORROW (from when I post this) and I'll be posting to that every Thursday! I'm always taking requests, if there's something in particular your spazzy fan heart desires. Until next chapter, my loves, I'll see you later! xx**


	22. The Celebratory and the Understanding

As soon as my heart settled in my chest, I started to see this lovely surprise for what it was. And the more I thought it over, the more things started to make sense. Waking up without Sebastian, so he could start putting this together. Marcelina starts walking and God knows I can't NOT show Sebastian. Therefore, leading me to the manor in the first place. Sebastian Michaelis, you clever, clever demon…

"Happy birthday, darling," Sebastian kissed the top of my head, his arm around my waist.

"Thank you, sweetheart," I couldn't stop smiling if I wanted to, "I can't believe you put all of this together."

"Really?" Sebastian gave me a look, "What kind of a husband would I be if I couldn't give my wife the best birthday she could ever hope for?"

I buried my face in his chest, "You really are one hell of a butler, aren't you?"

"Only for one person," he smirked, "And that's the young lord. But for you, I'll be anything you want me to be."

"There's no way you did this by yourself," I assumed.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a little help…"

"Lizzie?"

"Maybe."

"Lumi!" Speak of the devil. Lizzie practically tackled me, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Lizzie," I recovered, "I'm guessing you had a hand in this."

"A little bit," she grinned, "I'm not the only one! Sebastian asked me for my help planning a party. I couldn't resist."

"Surprise, surprise."

"By the way," Lizzie turned her attention to my husband, "Where did you go, Sebastian? I haven't seen you all afternoon! We were supposed to finalize a few things, but you were nowhere to be found."

"I had an errand to run," Sebastian brushed her off, "I had to pick up Lumi's birthday present."

"And what is Lumi's birthday present?" he had my interest.

"She's going to have to wait," Sebastian held me closer and whispered in my ear, "I made a quick trip downstairs."

"The basement?" I figured.

"Not quite," Sebastian clarified, "A little further down than the basement."

"Sebastian," I looked up at him, almost a little stunned, "Did you literally go to hell for me?"

"I might have…"

"I bloody love you."

"As I you, my dear," Sebastian gave me a kiss, "Now, your father is here. Your uncles are here. All of our friends and family are here. Let's go say hello to everyone."

"Ok," I took my daughter by the hand, "First, young lady, I want to try something. You weren't too keen when you were a baby, but maybe now that you're a bit older, we can try this again."

"What?" Marcelina wondered.

"Lumi," Sebastian stopped me, "You do realize what this means, correct? Introducing Marcelina to your father again? He'll know."

"I know," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "We'll be alright. I hope."

"I'd rather not be there for that conversation," Sebastian said, "If that's alright with you."

"I understand," I let him go, "I will be telling him, though, Sebastian. That's the only explanation for Marcelina being twice the size she is now."

"Good luck."

I left my husband and took my daughter over to my father. I could pick this man out of a crowd. Especially here. Find the most uncomfortable looking man and more than likely, it's him.

"Mommy," Marcelina spoke softly, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Nonsense," I stopped her, "He loves you."

"But he said something about exorcising last time," she worried.

"Sweetheart," I got down on Marcelina's level, "Your grandfather will not exorcise you. I promise. He was talking about the past. About my mother's extensive knowledge of Latin."

"Like yours?"

"Not quite like mine," I chuckled, "She didn't learn Latin from a demon like I did."

"Lumi!" my father flagged us down. He hugged me tight, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Daddy," I beamed, "I'm surprised you haven't combusted yet."

"I'm starting to come around to the idea of you living here," he admitted, "I'm kind of ok with it."

"I don't live here anymore," I confessed, "Sebastian and I have a small house down the road."

"Oh," Daddy sat down, "Just goes to show you how well I'm informed."

"I'm sorry," I giggled, "I should've told you sooner."

"Who's this?" Daddy took a shine to his granddaughter, who couldn't help but hide behind me, "Cute little thing."

"Marcy," I said, "Why don't you go find Daddy, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy," Marcelina ran off to find Sebastian.

"Marcy?" Daddy gave me a look, "Why did she call you Mommy? There's no way that's Marcelina."

"Because," I let out a heavy sigh, "We need to talk. Outside." 

"Ok," he nodded, following me out to the garden, "Lumi, what the hell is going on?"

"I've been keeping some things from you," I cringed, "That was my Marcelina. She has an accelerated growth rate."

"How?"

"Daddy," I took my father's hand, "Do you remember when Sebastian and I got married how I didn't want you to salt the aisle?"

"Because of Sebastian's allergy," he recalled.

"No," I came clean, "Because it would burn him terribly. Our vows were in Latin for a reason. They weren't really vows. More of a ritual."

"Ritual?" my father started shaking, "Lumi, you're scaring me."

"Daddy," I braced myself for what was about to happen, "Sebastian's a demon."

"Good one, Lumi," he scoffed, "Really."

"Really," I confirmed, "Sebastian's a demon. Marcelina's half demon."

"What?" All of the color vanished from my father's face.

"And after the wedding," I continued, swallowing the tears building up, "Sebastian swallowed my soul."

"Let me get this straight," he stopped me, "Your husband is a demon. Your daughter is half demon. And you're running around without a soul?"

"Not exactly," I went on, "Sebastian made me immortal. I will never die."

"Lumi," he choked out, "Where's Sebastian now?"

"Inside."

"Call for him."

"Ok," I nodded, "Sebastian!"

"Yes, my love," he appeared, "What is it?"

"You damned my baby," Daddy growled.

"Daddy," I held him back, "It was entirely my decision."

"Believe me," Sebastian chimed in, "I dug my heels in when it came to turning her immortal."

"You don't speak, monster," he hushed, "You tainted the one thing I had left of my wife. Give me one reason why I shouldn't exorcise you right here and now."

"I knew her," Sebastian told, "I knew Catherine. I knew her very well."

"Lies!" Daddy yelled.

"No," Sebastian assured, "I did. I would even go as far as saying she and I were friends."

"You expect me to believe that?" my father snapped, "My demon hunting wife was actually friends with a demon?"

"I saved her life," Sebastian admitted, "She was on the brink of death when she was giving birth to Lumi. If I wouldn't have given her what I gave her, she would've died and more than likely, so would Lumi."

"All of you demon scum lie," he glared, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because Catherine would've wanted you to…"

My father lowered his gaze, "I'm sorry, Lumi. I really am."

"Daddy," I grabbed his wrist, "Sebastian may be a demon, but not all of them are scum. I'm happy. I'm in love with a man that worships the ground I walk on. I have a beautiful daughter that I wouldn't trade for the world. What more could you want for me?"

"For your everlasting soul to still be intact…"

"If it makes you feel any better," I consoled, "Mom tried killing Sebastian once upon a time."

"That does," he smiled a little, "Sounds like something she would've done."

"I have the scars to prove it," Sebastian showed the burns on his arms.

"That's my girl," his shakes started to ease a bit, "You're really a demon?"

"Yes, I am," Sebastian nodded.

"Who made the deal?" Daddy asked, "Who brought you here?"

"That's between us."

"Ok," he got up, "I'll need some time."

"I understand," I allowed, hugging my father as tight as I could, "I love you, Daddy…"

"I love you, too, Lumi," he assured, "But I need some time."

"Ok," I let him go, "I guess we should go back inside."

"We should," Daddy agreed.

"Sebastian," I took his arm, "Where's Marcelina?"

"I thought she was with you," Sebastian figured.

"I sent her to find you," I told, "I guess we'll go find her together."

Sebastian and I went back into the manor and scanned the room for our daughter. I couldn't find her anywhere. I could only assume she snuck upstairs into the library. Seemed like a logical place to find her. Besides, being surrounded by literature might keep me from crying.

My father sounded so disappointed in me. I was in the right, though. I mean, I was happy. I was well taken care of. What more could he want for me? I scanned around the library in search of the little one. Who was nowhere to be found. Ok, Marcelina. Where could you be?

"Lumi?" Ciel came in, "What are you doing in here by yourself? You should be downstairs, enjoying the party. It was meant for you. Sebastian even went to hell to get you some wine."

"Have you seen Marcelina?" I wondered, "I sent her in here to find Sebastian, but we were taking confession with my father and I'm guessing she wandered off."

"I haven't," Ciel said, "How did your father take your confessions?"

"I don't know," my voice broke, "I don't know if he's disowned me or not. He said he needed time."

"Finding out your daughter married a demon is a big adjustment," he shrugged, "You'll be alright, I'm sure."

"Keep an eye out for the baby," I worried, "Please."

"Lumi," Sebastian bolted in, "She's gone…"

"What do you mean, she's gone?" my stomach dropped.

"Marcelina's missing!"

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! CLIFFHANGERS ARE FUN! I wonder what happened. Maybe she just wandered off…Or not…But what do I know? Besides everything…I'm sorry. I'm feeling kind of cheeky. And I'm REALLY sorry that this chapter's out so late. I know I said Wednesday and it's still barely Wednesday where I am right now, so it's not too terribly bad. But for realsies, guys. I'm sorry. And if you're not following the Fullmetal Alchemist series that I recently started (that's pretty amazing, if I do say so myself) or the Avengers/Jessica Jones crossover (that's equally wonderful) and I don't see you, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy (late) Hanukkah, Happy New Year, Happy *insert non denominational holiday here*. I love you and I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	23. The Missing and the Bloodthirsty

"What do you mean, she's missing?" I went into an instant panic.

"Just that," Sebastian reiterated, "I can't find her. Anywhere."

"Did you check the house?"

"Yes."

"The garden?"

"Yes."

"The woods?"

"Lumi," Sebastian held me, "I've looked everywhere. I can't find Marcelina."

"She's not missing," I denied, "I refuse to accept that."

"It's not like we can misplace her!"

"Sebastian," Ciel stepped in, "I understand that things are difficult right now, but that's no reason to yell at her…"

I was almost reduced to tears. I couldn't cry now. I just couldn't. I had to stay strong. Come on, Lumi. You can do it.

"I'm…" Sebastian hugged me a little tighter, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Lumi. I failed you."

If I wasn't already a scatterbrained, weeping mess, I was now. I never expected those words to ever come out of Sebastian's mouth. No matter how bad he had screwed up.

"Sebastian," I curled into his chest, "Tu non defueritis, amica mea. Nos mos adepto eius ad nos. Det misericordiam Cristo et Lucifer cui nostras accepit infantem a nobis." (You do not fail me, my love. We will get her back to us. May God and Lucifer grant mercy to whomever took our baby from us.)

"Lucifer won't," Sebastian assured, "I've met him only once when I first became a demon. Definitely not known for his hospitality."

"Will I ever meet him?"

"I hope not."

"Sebastian," Ciel chimed in, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, my lord," Sebastian shot him down, "Your offer is most appreciated, but I couldn't ask you for such a favor."

"I could," I wiggled out of my husband's embrace, "Ciel, do you think you could get a hold of Scotland Yard? Get them looking for Marcelina?"

"Lumi," Sebastian stopped me, "Do you really think it would be a good idea for Scotland Yard to be looking for our scared, alone, cambion daughter, who has yet to realize her power?"

"You're right," I sat on the floor of the library, "But the more people we have looking for her, the sooner we can find her."

"I can do one even better than Scotland Yard," Ciel suggested, "I'll go talk to Bard."

"Bard?" I gave him a look, "Why Bard?"

"If anyone can find anyone," Ciel assured, "It's Bard."

"And Marcelina loves him," I remembered, "Of course she'd run to Bard."

"I'll go talk to him," Sebastian excused himself, "Lumi, are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"I'm my last priority right now," I swallowed hard the tears forming in the back of my throat, "We need to find our daughter and we need to find her now."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sebastian agreed, "But I don't want you falling into the wrong hands either. We don't know who has her. We don't know what they want."

"Sebastian," I stopped him from walking out, "I think I need to tell you something."

"What is it, darling?" he took my hands with desperation in his eyes.

"Ciel," I held my husband's gaze, "Out. Go find Bard."

Without another word, Ciel ran off to find our possible saving grace. I sat Sebastian down with me on the floor, "It's about when I died."

"Go on," Sebastian pulled me into his lap, "What happened?"

"I saw someone," I told, "A reaper. They said they were there for my soul, but as soon as I mentioned my husband, they got very skittish."

"I don't know many reapers," Sebastian thought it over, "Did you, by chance, hear their name?"

"No," I shook my head, "But they said they'd be back. And soon. I just thought I was hallucinating. That my temperature had spiked high enough for fever dreams."

"Do you remember what the reaper looked like?" Sebastian asked.

"Not really," I thought. It was all still pretty fuzzy in my head, "All I remember is a lot of red."

Something snapped in Sebastian's head. I could see it in his eyes. It was a mixture of fear, disgust, and anger. A beautiful fire raged, "I know who has her, what they want, and how they plan on getting it."

"Do you know where?"

"No," Sebastian growled, "But I can find out. Thank you, Lumi. You were a huge help."

"Sebastian," I grabbed the bottom of his coat as he stood up, "What's going on?"

"They took her to get to me," he explained, "If they found you dying in Phantomhive Manor and you said that your husband held the deed to your soul, there's no doubt in my mind that they traced you to me. Not to mention, you were enormously pregnant. They took Marcelina to get to me. I'm what they want. And it sickens me that they have their hands on our little girl. I may have failed you by letting her slip out of our hands, but I can promise you, Lumi. Never again. I will bring their head back and I will take great pleasure in having their blood on my hands."

Sebastian turned on his heel and stormed out the door. This was scary. I had never seen him with such a fire in his belly. It's amazing to see a father go to the ends of the Earth for his baby girl. It made me miss my own. I know he hasn't disowned me. There's no way. He loves me too much.

But to see Sebastian ready to spill blood was both terrifying and erotic at the same time. I hated to see him so upset, but to see him prepared to attack, defending the ones he loves the most…? I broke into a cold sweat.

"Lumi?" Ciel knocked at the door, "Are you alright?"

"My daughter's been kidnapped, Ciel," I pointed out the obvious, "What do you think?"

"Any idea where she might be?" he worried.

"Sebastian's on his way now," I told, "He's not in his right mind, Ciel…I'm worried about him."

"Why?" Ciel asked, "It's Sebastian."

"I know," I let out a heavy sigh, "But I saw something in his eyes I've never seen before. Serious bloodlust. I'm scared, Ciel. You don't think he would…?"

"No," Ciel assured, "I'm almost certain. Sebastian can control himself. I think."

"I don't need almost," I snapped, "I need positives. I need reassurance. And most of all, I need a drink."

"Here," Ciel grabbed a bottle from the mini bar, "Sebastian went through hell to get this. Literally."

"Is this the wine from hell?" I took a heavy drink straight out of the bottle. Damn, this was good!

"Yes," he nodded, "One drop of that and I'd be drunk beyond belief. You, on the other hand…"

"I'm immortal," I remembered, "It'll take more for me to be drunk."

Ciel took my hand and my bottle, "We'll find her, Lumi. I promise you that much."

God, I hope so…

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Pleasure to see your beautiful faces again. Things are pretty hectic in the Phantomhive/Michaelis household. And again, if you have anything you want to see from here on out, you're more than welcome! Please! My inbox is your inbox! I'm almost always online! If you're here from the Avengers/Jessica Jones fic, I'm sorry that I didn't update this week. Last Saturday, I was a tad occupied with other things. But! I'll probably update that sometime this week maybe. But! I will be updating the Fullmetal Alchemist fic TOMORROW, so if you'd care to give that a look over, you're more than welcome. AND! MILESTONE, KIDS! All of my stories are now in TRIPLE DIGIT OR MORE VIEWS! YAY! But to all of you, you're equally wonderful and I love you. See you next chapter. xx**


	24. The Tenacious and the Forgiven

**A/N: I feel like I have some explaining to do. You're thinking to yourself, "Lumi, where the hell have you been? Why haven't you updated in a couple weeks?" Well, random citizen, let me tell you a story about this girl with the world's worst luck. She woke up one morning with a feeling that the day was going to suck and she needed to stay in bed. But then, she managed the strength to get out of bed…Only to find that her laptop was fried. Fantastic, she thought to herself. Then, she also realized her phone was missing. Because she loses the damn thing every other day, she doesn't worry too much about it. She went over her steps throughout the previous day in her head. Wake up, write a little, laundromat, Walmart, Panda Express, home. And her phone happened to be in her hoody pocket. Well, little did she know, her phone jumped out of her hoody pocket, onto the ground, and sat outside overnight in thirty-degree weather. Unfortunately, her dad brought in the shattered remains of her phone that he accidentally ran over with his car. All of this happens** _ **in the same day**_ **…To be continued at the end of this update…So, without further dudes, what you've all been craving for the past couple weeks…The Tenacious and the Forgiven.**

Never in my life have I felt so useless. Sebastian was God knows where with what looks like an insatiable bloodlust. My daughter is in the wind. Ciel had Bard looking for her. And I couldn't do anything. I didn't have any powers. I didn't have any position. I was nothing. I couldn't even keep my baby safe.

I was too wrapped up in my own problems to take her inside myself. I could've prevented this. I'm useless…

"Lumi?" Lizzie knocked on the door, "How are you doing?"

"Not good," I rolled onto my side on Sebastian and my bed, "Please. I just need to be left alone."

"We're worried about you," Lizzie sat with me, "You've been in here for two hours. You haven't moved."

"I can't do anything," I grumbled, "No sense in moving."

"We'll find her, Lumi," Lizzie assured, "If anyone can, it's Sebastian. You know that."

"I know," I pacified her, "Lizzie, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to be left alone."

"That's too bad," she refused, "I'm not going anywhere."

Ciel was right. Lizzie's tenacity and stubbornness really was a thing of legend. I guess I had to respect that. I wasn't sure if it was out of safety for my own well-being or pure exhaustion, but I let her stay. I couldn't argue with her. I didn't have the energy.

Not once did Lizzie leave my side. We sat in silence for a while. And I knew it was driving her crazy, but she respected my wishes, allowing me to wallow in my self-loathing for as long as I needed to…And then, it hit me…

Lumi, you idiot.

You are far from useless. Your mother would be ashamed of you. So disappointed in you. Despite all that had happened, I'm sure my father would let me into the cellar.

"Lizzie," I sat up, "Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Lizzie jumped at the opportunity, "What do you need?"

"Go find Finny," I commanded, "Tell him to bring a coach around."

"Yes, ma'am!" she saluted, "Where are you going?"

"My father's house," I told, "It's time I accepted my birthright and make my mother proud. Now, go find Finny."

Lizzie turned on her heel and searched the manor for its gardener. I had to pull myself together. I had to be strong for her. If my mother could do this while pregnant, I could do it. It's not like I'm afraid to die. I can't.

"You wanted to see me, Lumi?" Finny's sweet, gentle voice broke the silence.

"Let's go," I tied the strings on my cloak and headed out the front door, "Finny, how well can you drive this thing?"

"Bard's been teaching me," he spoke softly, "I guess I'm kind of good."

"That'll have to do."

"Where are we going?" Finny asked.

"West London," I directed, "My childhood home."

"Going to visit your dad?" he asked, whipping the horses.

"Sort of," I shrugged, "He has something that could help me find Marcelina."

"What's that?"

I had to think on my feet. I didn't want Finny to know about the family trade. He didn't need to. Not to mention, I'd be burned at the stake for witchcraft, "He knows some people. Let's just leave it at that."

"Have you gotten the police involved yet?" Finny worried, "Master Ciel has some pull at Scotland Yard."

"We don't need to get Scotland Yard involved," I snapped.

"Lumi…" Finny pulled up in front of my father's house, "We will find her. I just know it."

And for the first time since Marcelina's disappearance, I could smile again. I felt an odd sense of comfort. I took my driver's hands, "Thank you, Finny. I'm sure we will, too. May God have mercy on whoever took my little girl. Because Sebastian and I won't."

"Do you need me to come in with you?" Finny offered.

"No," I shook my head, "I'll be fine. It's my father, Finny."

"Alright," he nodded, "If you need anything, I'll be right here."

With extreme caution, I knocked on my father's front door. I didn't even know if he wanted to see me. We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. And after being pushed out of the manor so abruptly…All I could do was cross my fingers and hope.

"Lumi?" he opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to go to the cellar," my voice broke, "If it's alright with you."

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around me, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"It's…" I had a hard time getting it out. I still couldn't accept it, "It's Marcelina."

"Is she alright?"

"No," I choked out, "She's missing. Someone took her, Daddy. Someone took my baby."

"Oh, Lumi," my father's embrace tightened, "We'll find her."

"Sebastian's already looking," I told, "He thinks he might know what took her."

" _What_ took her?" he gave me a look.

"Someone trying to get to him through her," I elaborated, "I need to get in the cellar and into some of Mom's lore books."

"Lumi," he worried, "Are you…hunting?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed, "Mom would be so proud."

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Daddy opened the cellar door, leading me into my mother's library. Her very extensive library. Books that were older than dirt, boxes with strange markings carved into them, talismans hanging on the walls. My mother was well prepared.

"I do," I sat with a thick, leather bound book in my lap, "I'm hunting a reaper."

"A reaper?"

"One with a serious obsession with my husband," I thumbed through the pages, "Sebastian won't tell me much about them, but this reaper visited me on my death bed. That's when they found out I was carrying Sebastian's child. And there is no father that I've ever encountered that wouldn't go to the ends of the Earth for his little girl."

"Including your own," Daddy sat with me with a lore book in hand, "Hold on. Your death bed? I thought you said you were immortal."

"I am," I clarified, "My mortal body had to die first, so I could become reborn as immortal. Not exactly a pleasant process, but worth it."

"So, what happened to your mortal body?" he asked.

"It's in the Michaelis family crypt," I said, "I'm buried next to Sebastian."

"I would've thought you'd want to be buried next to your mother," he assumed.

"Mom's grave isn't far," I remembered, "Maybe a few yards away."

"No funeral?"

"I didn't want one," I explained, "The Undertaker was disappointed. I didn't want everyone in a room, crying over my body when I'd still be very much alive."

"Is there any way to make you mortal again?" he wondered.

"I don't think so," I thought it over, "Why would I want to be mortal again? I'll never die now. From anything."

"I don't know," Daddy grumbled, "Maybe to save yourself from damnation."

"Daddy," I closed my book, "I chose this of my own volition. If you had the opportunity to spend your living eternity with Mom, tell me you would pass that up."

My father grew silent. Stunned, even, "No. I would jump at the chance. I guess I can't blame you for what you did. That would make me a hypocrite."

"If I wasn't absolutely positive that I wanted to spend eternity with Sebastian," I grabbed another book from the shelf, "I wouldn't have given him my soul."

"Lumi," my father sat up quickly, "I got something. A locator spell for a reaper."

"Wonderful," I chirped, "What do I need?"

"An altar for starters," he said, "Fortunately, your mother has that taken care of."

"Way to have my back, Mom," I applauded.

"And a well-stocked pantry," Daddy dug around some of Mom's herbs, "In order to kick this off, we need something called chalcopyrite."

"That's some sort of crystal," I dug through my mother's obsessively organized drawers and pulled out a gold rock labeled chalcopyrite, "What else?"

"A match and a map," my father laid the map in the middle of the altar, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright." In one swift motion, he struck the match. Let's see where you took my daughter, you son of a bitch.

 **A/N: And now, the continuation of the aforementioned story. The phone was replaced that same day. The computer was replaced a few hours ago. Things are looking up. And that's where I've been for the past couple weeks. Now, the thing is, I have another chapter already to type up. However, I think I'll save it for next week. Why? Because I'm a huge jerk. But I missed all of you so very much. I hope you can forgive my flawed technology. But until then, see you next chapter. xx**


	25. The Annoying Reaper and the Angry Demon

**A/N: Surprise! What's this? Another chapter? But Lumi, you just posted yesterday! I felt bad. I wrote on a regular basis BY HAND while my computer was down. I damn near wrote two chapters in one day! Amazing what happens when you don't have Tumblr to distract you. Now, to the lovely guest that told me you missed me, I can assure you that I missed you more. As for how my phone got ran over, it fell out of my pocket and I didn't realize it until it was too late. Way to go, Lumi. Slow claps for you. I'm going to shut up now and let you read the new chapter. Is that ok with you? It's going to have to be.**

The chalcopyrite led me to a mansion on the outskirts of northern London. At least I knew my baby was being kept in luxury. This place looked so rundown and abandoned. I was expected to believe that a reaper was holed up with my daughter here?

"Lumi?" I was caught, "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" I was the little kid with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Hi, Sebastian!" Finny poked his head around the coach, "What a surprise, running into you in a place like this!"

"Finny," Sebastian ordered, "Please take Lumi home. I'm sorry that she's dragged you into this."

"Yes, sir," Finny nodded, "Come on, Lumi."

"No," I stood my ground, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Lumi," Sebastian insisted, "I have this taken care of. Go home."

"No," I repeated, "This is just as much my problem as it is yours. I'm staying."

"No, you're not," Sebastian growled, "Get in the coach and go home."

"No," I argued, "I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are!" Sebastian snapped, "This isn't a debate anymore, Catherine! I want you safe! Honestly, must you always be this stubborn?"

I froze. That caught me off guard. Even bringing tears up in the back of my throat. I swallowed hard, "I'm sorry, Sebastian. I'm not going home. We're going to fight this thing together."

In that instant, Sebastian realized what he had just said to me. I could see the heartbreak in his eyes, along with an apology. He let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "I guess I have no choice then. Finny?"

"Yes, Sebastian?" Finny perked up.

"I'll take her back myself," he assured, "Get back to the manor."

"Yes, sir!" Finny chirped, "One question, though."

"What is it?"

"Who's Catherine?"

"My mother," I answered, "I'm the spitting image of her. I'm not surprised that Sebastian mixed the two of us up. Now, go home, Finny. We have things handled here. We should be back in time for tea."

"Alright," Finny obliged, "Both of you, be careful."

"We will," I waved him off.

"What are you doing here, Lumi?" Sebastian reiterated, "How did you even know to come here?"

"I'm doing the same thing you're doing," I smirked, "I'm hunting a reaper. Making my mother proud."

"How did you find them?"

"Location spell," I shrugged, "Mom's library was quite helpful."

"Catherine did have a nice reference section," Sebastian agreed, "Do you even know how to kill a reaper?"

"Um…" I couldn't believe I was walking in without a plan. Running in, guns blazing was my plan.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Lumi," Sebastian held me against his chest, "Do you know how lucky you are that your head is attached, darling?"

"Very," I giggled, "I'm guessing you know how to kill a reaper. At least I hope you do."

"Of course I do," he kissed my forehead, "Shall we go get Marcelina?"

"Yes," I took my husband's arm and followed him into the mansion.

"Marcelina," Sebastian called out, "Come now, darling. It's time to go home."

"Bassy!" a shrill voice broke the silence, "I was wondering how long it would take you to find me, my love!"

"Marcelina," he yelled again, "I won't say it again. Come down here right now. It's time to go."

"Who cares about the girl?" the reaper showed their face. Sure enough, the same reaper that I saw in my time of dying, "We could have all the time in the world!"

"Marcy," I followed her father's lead, "Right now, young lady. We're waiting."

"Hey!" the reaper made a spectacle of themselves, "Are you blind? I'm right here! The girl doesn't matter! Bassy!"

Sebastian grabbed them by the throat, "You really don't want me to notice you."

"Ooh!" they squealed, struggling for air, "I see we have some masochistic tastes, don't we?"

"Where is she?" Sebastian growled through his teeth.

"We don't need her when we have each other…"

"Where is she, Grell?" Sebastian's grip tightened and his voice hardened.

"Upstairs…"

"Lumi," Sebastian turned his attention toward me, "Go find her."

"Ok," I nodded, "Sebastian…"

"What?"

"Are you alright?" I worried, seeing the flames in his eyes burn brighter and bigger.

"Fine," he brushed me off, "Marcelina. Go. I'll take care of Grell. No need to worry about me."

I did as I was told and ran up the grand staircase. Don't worry about him, he says. I've never seen Sebastian so willing, so ready to kill. It did more than just worry me. It terrified me. But it's Sebastian. He'll be alright…right?

"Mommy?" a soft, sweet voice called out, "Mommy, is that you?"

"Marcelina?" I ran toward her voice, only to find her tied to a chair in a bathroom, "Oh, honey, thank God you're ok!"

I cut the ropes from around her wrists. As soon as she was free, Marcelina's arms wrapped around my neck, "I'm sorry, Mommy. I shouldn't have left your side."

"This isn't your fault, baby," I assured, "You didn't know this would happen."

"All they did was ask for my name," Marcelina told, "And they asked me if I wanted to go somewhere fun. They didn't even call me by my name. They just called me baby Bassy…"

"What did we learn?"

"Be skeptical of everyone?"

"That's my girl," I held her close, "Do you have any idea what Grell wanted with you?"

"No," she shook her head, "Can we go home?"

"Not yet," I snarled, "Mommy and Daddy have a reaper to take care of."

"What can I do?" Marcelina asked, just as ready for the fight as her father.

"I think not," I put my foot down, "You're not fighting, young lady. You are going to stay right here until your father or I come to get you."

"But Mommy!" she whined, "I want to fight, too! I'm more powerful than the reaper!"

"I know, sweetheart…" I thought for a moment, "How did you know?"

"I did some reading in Uncle Ciel's library," she reminded, "My mother is human. My father is a demon. I'm a cambion. I know how powerful I am, Mommy. My tantrums could start the apocalypse. I am more powerful than any demon or angel. I can take this reaper."

Wow…My baby knows more than I thought. I had no doubt in my mind she could take on Grell. I just didn't want her getting hurt, "I know, baby. I still want you to stay out of the line of fire. You've been in it enough. This shouldn't take long. Then, we can go home."

"Really wouldn't take long if you'd let me help," Marcelina grumbled to herself.

"Mind your tongue, child," I scolded, "This is for your own safety. Now, stay here."

"Yes, Mommy."

I left Marcelina alone and went to find Sebastian and, more importantly, Grell. In the ballroom of all places, the two of them sat civilly. I was genuinely surprised to see Grell not hanging all over my husband…or slammed into the wall…or in pieces…

"Lumi," Sebastian chimed, "How is she?"

"A little shaken up," I reported, "A sharper tongue than I remember, but she'll be ok. All we need to do is take her home."

"Now, Grell," Sebastian had calmed down quite a bit after I went to find Marcelina, so that was a plus, "What did you want with our daughter?"

"Really?" Grell chirped, "A reaper with the first cambion born in centuries? All that power, waiting to be tapped into. And only to find out she shares blood with my beloved Bassy? I'd chalk that up as the best day of my life."

"Lumi," Sebastian spoke softly, "I want you to find a pair bright red scissors. They won't be ordinary scissors. They'll feel heavier than your average pair. Bring them to me."

"Actually," I sat down, "I need to speak with Grell. Since you know what you're looking for, you go get them."

"Are you sure?" he worried, "If Grell gets up…" 

"Sebastian," I hushed him, pulling a pendant out of my corset, "Don't worry. My mother has me protected."

"Is that an aegerine crystal?" he looked closer.

"It is," I nodded, "I read in her journal that it was used for protection, so I took it."

"It's strange," Sebastian smiled, "I gave Catherine a necklace just like this one once."

I remembered back to Mom's journal. I knew that this was exactly the one that Sebastian gave her. It was the fifteenth of November. Just two weeks before I was born. I think her exact words were: "The pretty boy with the red eyes gave me a present to keep her safe."

I guess she finally gets to put Pretty Boy's present to good use. I pressed my lips on my husband's cheek, "Don't worry, Sebastian. I'll be fine."

"Hey!" Grell whined, "Why is it when she goes in for a smooch, you don't throw her on the ground?"

"I didn't marry you," Sebastian went off on a search for those scissors and left me alone with Grell.

"Hold on," Grell looked me over, "I know you, don't I?"

"Do you?" I crossed my legs, waiting for them to place me.

"Yes!" the light clicked on, "You were the girl dying in Phantomhive Manor! I thought you…you know…died."

"I did," I confirmed, "But remember I told you that my husband had already laid claims to my soul. Sebastian turned me immortal. He and I made a deal."

"You married my Bassy?" Grell snapped, "You don't even know what you have!"

"Yes, I do," I gave a dirty, little smirk that Sebastian would've been proud of, "You're just jealous that he chose me. Now, you took my baby from me…"

"What are you going to do?" Grell scoffed, "You're just a human. There's nothing all that special about you aside from your immortality."

"Really?" I chuckled, "My husband is a demon. My daughter is a cambion. I'm immortal. Yet you say there's nothing special about me…Oh! And one other thing!"

"What's that, darling?"

"My mother," I grinned darkly, "She was a hunter."

Grell turned as pale as a ghost, "Was she now?"

"Oh, yes," I got up, "She told me some of the best bedtime stories. However, I didn't learn until I was much older that they weren't just stories. They were lore."

"Is that right?" Grell started to sweat, "And how good of a hunter was your mother?"

"The best," I got closer, sitting next to them, "You know, Sebastian says that it's improper for a lady such as myself to fight."

"Good," Grell heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

But the good feeling didn't last long as my hand grabbed a fistful of Grell's long red hair, "Then again, you took my daughter from me in hopes of harnessing her power for yourself. Not to mention, you openly flirted with my husband in front of me. Needless to say, I'm a little upset with you."

"But," Grell quivered, "You said that Sebastian said that it was improper for a lady to fight."

My free hand went straight for the throat, much like Sebastian's earlier, "Sebastian's not here, is he?"

"No…"

"Exactly," I growled, "Let's have a little chat, shall we?"

 **A/N: Oh, poop, kids. That last part gave me chills writing it. I hope I'm not alone here. I'll see you tomorrow and our regularly scheduled programming will return. See you next chapter. xx**


	26. The Warrior Mommy and the Red Death

SLAM!

Grell made a dent in the wall. I pulled the silver knife out of my garter belt and started making my thousand cuts in their skin. If my mother's journal taught me anything, it's that silver will make any creature burn.

"Ouch!" Grell whined, "Come on. Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," I snapped, "Perfectly necessary. You took my baby. My one and only."

I ran my knife across Grell's cheek, watching the blood run down the blade, "You crazy girl! Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?"

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with," I glared into the reaper's eyes, looking into their soul, "I'm dealing with the reaper that wants to jump my husband and turn my little girl into their slave. There is no one in this world or the next that I want dead more than you right now, Grell."

"Do you know what will happen to me?" Grell pleaded, "Once I'm dead, do you know where I will go?"

"No concern of mine," I cut a piece from their neck.

"Please!" they wept, "I don't want to go!"

"Should've thought about that," I tore Grell's shirt off and started on the lacerations to their chest, "before you took Marcelina."

"I'm sorry!" Grell apologized, yelling out in sheer agony, "I'll leave her alone! And Sebastian, too! Just please stop!"

"Lumi," Sebastian stopped me, "That's becoming less fun to watch and more sad. You can stop now, darling."

"Bassy!" Grell sang out, "You came to save me!"

"Not hardly," he rolled his eyes, "Lumi…"

I put my knife back in my garter and threw Grell to the floor. I had more strength than I gave myself credit for. Good for me. I walked back to my husband's side, "Fine. Did you find the scissors?"

"Yes, I did," Sebastian showed them to me, "Do you know why I wanted these?"

"No."

"This," Sebastian spun them on his finger, "is Grell's scythe. The higher ups didn't think they should have a real scythe after the chainsaw incident, so Grell was downgraded."

"I miss my chainsaw…" Grell sighed, "Such a good little scythe. So powerful. So elegant."

"And the only things that can kill a reaper," Sebastian explained, "is a powerful demon, such as myself, but I prefer to use their own scythe. Insult to injury and such. Your blade couldn't kill them. However, you look like you've done quite a lovely job working Grell over. It's almost an art form."

"Who would've thought?" I smirked, "A simple journalist capable of such things."

"I would," his arm wrapped around my waist, "And I'm sure you're capable of so many other things as well. But for now, I believe we have a reaper to kill."

"Sebastian," I stopped for a minute, pulling him off to the side, "What will happen? To Grell after we kill them?"

"They'll die," he said, "End of story."

"Obviously," I scoffed, "I mean, after death. I can't imagine reapers have their own version of heaven and hell."

"No," Sebastian shook his head, "Are you really concerning yourself with Grell's afterlife?"

"It's just," I sat on the fireplace mantle, "I don't know. I'm not saying I'm developing Stockholm Syndrome here, but I kind of feel bad for them."

Sebastian's arms draped around my shoulders, "Lumi…This is why I couldn't make you a demon, my love."

"Why is that?" I wondered.

"You're far too kind to be a demon," he kissed my forehead, "If I would have made you a demon, the darkness would've consumed you."

"Excuse me," Grell chimed in, "I'm still in the room!"

"Shut up, Grell," I scolded, cuddling into Sebastian, "No one cares."

"Hey!" they pouted, "What about me? Why don't I get any love?"

"Because," I lost myself in my husband's embrace, "You're the villain here. No one cares about the villain."

"Tell that to Loki…"

"What was that?" Sebastian perked up.

"Nothing," Grell mumbled, "Just a fourth wall break. But I don't matter."

"See?" I chimed, "You're getting it now!"

"Well then," Sebastian checked his pocket watch, "You did tell Finny we'd be back in time for tea and I'll be damned if I'm going to have my schedule disrupted."

"Because you're not damned already," I joked darkly.

"You get what I mean," Sebastian chuckled, "And as much as I'd love to see you do the honors, this is my fight to finish. You've started it plenty, my love. I want you to go upstairs and get our daughter. And while we're out, we need to go to the market and pick up some sugar. We're nearly out."

"Ok," I got up, "Have fun killing Grell. I want to hear those screams. I want them to shake me to the core."

"They will," he assured, "I promise."

"Make me proud," I gave Sebastian a kiss and ran off to get Marcy out of the bathroom. I could have probably heard the carnage from Phantomhive Manor. Dear God, that sounded painful. I almost felt bad for them. Until I saw my daughter asleep in an old bathtub. Poor baby. I keep forgetting she still has human in her and needs sleep, no matter her mortality, or lack thereof. I scooped her up in my arms and cradled her gently against my chest.

My poor baby. You've had a rough night. We need to get you back home and in bed. Hic venit solis. Hic venit solis. Et dico quod ista…

"Mommy," Marcelina's little eyes opened up, "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, baby," I snuggled her, "We can go home. It's all over."

"Good," she nuzzled her face into my shoulder and went back to sleep. I carried her downstairs and found her father standing over the corpse of a dead reaper. I guess it really was over.

"I have a coach outside," Sebastian said, covered in blood, "I suggest you put Marcelina in the back, make her comfortable, and we'll be home in time for tea."

"We have to stop at the market, Sebastian," I reminded, "The sugar."

"That's right," he nodded, doing one last look at Grell's body, "Good riddance."

"Let's go home…"

And we did. Sebastian took the reins and whipped the horses. I watched out the back window as the abandoned mansion that served as my baby's prison shrank into the horizon.

 **A/N: Your Latin translation. It's Here Comes the Sun...I swear, I'm going to go on Spotify now and make a damn playlist of Marcelina's lullabies. Now that we have that out of the way! I have something to tell you all! On Tumblr, I've started a fan fiction book club. Its URL is literally fan-fiction-book-club. It won't just be for my fan fiction, but anyone's fan fiction, really. If you'd like to go follow it, I'd be most appreciative. See you next chapter. xx**


	27. The Submissive and the Punctual

**A/N: I firmly believe that there isn't enough lemony goodness in this story. Let's add to that, shall we? Yeah? Sound good? And just so you know how lemony it's about to get…There's a lot of Latin in this chapter…*wink face***

Sebastian and I put Marcelina to bed and retreated to the roof. I never saw a more beautiful sunrise in my life. So peaceful. So serene.

"Lumi?" Sebastian joined me, "How are you doing, darling?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it," I admitted, "I feel like I'm floating, but both of my feet are still on the ground. We got our baby back. Your obsessive reaper is dead. Everything is right with the world."

"I think that's called happiness, my love," Sebastian figured, "I know exactly how you feel."

"And Sebastian…" I grinned, tracing my fingers up his chest, "I think I'm feeling something else, too. Maybe you can help me with it."

"Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian's delicious smirk crept across his face, "It is three o'clock in the morning. Our daughter is sleeping. And we are on a rooftop. I also need to be at Phantomhive Manor in an hour. What are you proposing?"

"What do you think I'm proposing?" I flirted, "Come on, Sebastian. You're smart. You can figure this out."

I moved in to kiss my husband. In a shocking turn of events, he dodged me. After the night we just had, all I needed was him on top of me, "What?"

"I can't, Lumi," he shot me down, "I have a schedule to uphold."

"Damn your schedule," I jumped on his lap, "Sebastian, I need you. Ciel can wait for a little while, can't he?"

"Lumi…"

"Come on," I begged, "Please?"

"Lumi…"

"Please?" I whined, nestling my head on his chest.

"I can't," he assured, "I have other things to do."

"Sebastian," I pulled out my secret weapon, "Amabo te, amica mea. Sedant dolorem meum pro vobis me occidere. A te peto ut mihi placet. (Please, my love. My ache for you is killing me. I need you to satisfy me."

I knew Sebastian couldn't say no to me when I broke into Latin. It was his one and only weakness. I could see it in those gorgeous, blood red eyes of his. Someone was wanting to commit a whole lot of sin on this roof. He started to sweat.

"What's the matter, Sebastian?" I seduced.

"Nothing," he quivered beneath my touch.

"Sure," I kissed his neck, "A little nervous, are we?"

"Why would I be nervous?" Sebastian wondered, "I have nothing to be nervous about."

"I think," I threw a leg over him, "you've never done this before."

"We have a daughter together," he scoffed, "I'm pretty sure I've done this before."

"No," I elaborated, "You've had a woman, but you've never been had by a woman. You always have to be the one on top."

"And?" his voice squeaked, "What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing," I nuzzled closer to him, "Let me have you."

"Lumi," Sebastian sighed out, "Nae tu me vis? Studiosum placere domino? Odi voluptates adimat suamque norat. Hoc enim uideri uis, magistra igitur omni modo quo imus?" (You really want to take me? The student wishes to please the master? I hate to deny you pleasures, darling. If this is what you want, Mistress, then by all means, where shall we begin?)

"That's what I like to hear," I felt his rock hard arousal against my thigh already, if the Latin didn't give me enough of a warning. I started kissing down from his ear to his neck, throwing in the occasional bite. The groans and grumbles in his voice were giving me a bit of a power trip. No wonder he always wanted to be the one doing this.

"Lumi…"

"Shh…" I put my fingers to his lips, "Non loqui. (Don't speak)"

"Utique, magistra, (Yes, Mistress)" he obliged. I started moving lower to reward his obedience. Sebastian's long, slender fingers twisted into my hair, moving me lower.

I slapped the back of his hands, "Minime vero dulce. Patientia. Omnes in tempore adfuturus. Tibi promitto. (No, no, my sweet. Patience. All in good time. I promise you.)"

"But…"

"Numquid dixi vobis loqui possent? (Did I say you could speak?)" I scolded with a hint of a smirk on my face, "Quam iniquitatem nequam parum mihi certum inoboediens daemonis non possit? Nolo te pulsare, Sebastian. Multum te amo. (How do I punish a naughty, little demon that disobeyed me when I know he can't be broken? I don't want to beat you, Sebastian. I love you too much.)"

"Possum sumendi eam (I can take it)," he whimpered, "Promitto. Non ego nequitia facile. (I promise. I don't break easily.)"

"Now, see," I pouted, "You take all the fun out of it when you ask…"

"I'm sorry, darling," Sebastian apologized desperately, "Only hoping to reassure you on my durability."

"Well," a bit of a smile came back to my face, "I guess I could reward you a little."

"And how do you propose you do that?" As hope returned to Sebastian's.

I came back up and nuzzled my face in my husband's neck, "Qualis ubi loquar tibi sordida in patrium sermonem interpretari, non Sebastian? (You like when I talk dirty in your native tongue, don't you, Sebastian?)"

"Quid enim aliud docuit, amica mea? (Why else would I have taught it to you, my love?)" Sebastian kissed my cheek, "Et in daemonis dialect. Non multi homines novi. (And in the demon's dialect. Not many humans know it.)"

"Sebastian…"

"Yes, Lumi?"

I whispered softly in his ear, "Nolo enim vos ignorare me. Nunc. (I want you to take me. Now.)"

"Nam te amica mea, (For you, my darling wife,)" Sebastian scooped me up in his arms, "Uxor esset voluptatem dilecto. (It would be my genuine pleasure.)"

He carried me across the threshold from the roof to the attic to the bedroom. We had yet to break in our bed. We've lived here for a few weeks and we had yet to break in the bed. That's disheartening. I still didn't know what was in the trunk at the foot of the bed! Other than keeping up appearances, sex was the only reason we had this bed! And when I wanted to take the occasional nap. Sebastian threw me into the soft, plush quilt neatly stretched across our bed and didn't hold back. I guess I really did get him all worked up. Good for me!

"Cogis me interficere ut submitterent, (You force me into submission)" Sebastian moaned in my ear, slipping his hand between my thighs, "Tu lusum me. Seducere me vos linguis conscientia, quid faciat mihi. (You tease me. You seduce me in tongues, fully aware of what that does to me. I hope you're prepared to handle the consequences of your transgressions.)"

I was hoping he would say that. I looked Sebastian dead in his eyes, "Venite ad me. (Come at me.)"

And did he come at me. Oh, did he come at me. As he slammed into me, I got a tight grip on the sheets. For whatever reason, when I felt the need to scream, I couldn't. Why couldn't I speak? It was like someone had cut my voice box. Instead of my eyes rolling back in my head like they usually did, they looked up to Sebastian for answers.

"We have a three week old cambion asleep down the hall," he explained, picking up the pace, "Do you really want her to wake up?"

I shook my head. And the rest of my body followed suit. Not once…Not twice…Three times…One right after another. Shockwaves shot throughout my being. Each one stronger than the one before it.

"Sebastian…" I sighed out very weakly.

"Shh…" he hushed me, "Don't cry out for me, darling."

I dug my fingernails into his back and bit down hard into his shoulder to muffle the screams as the two of us simultaneously saw the curve of the universe. It had felt like so long since the two of us had done that. I rolled into his chest and caught my breath.

"Sebastian," I cuddled, "I'm so tired…"

"Go to sleep, my love," Sebastian kissed my forehead and started humming to me, "Tu me violare vobis. Tu me vibis sabbatum violant. Tu mehi te penetrare. Tu me inpediunt vobis. Adiuva me. Confregisti iugum meum intra praecordia. Adiuva me. Habeo animum vendendi. Adiuva me. Hoc unum me facit. Adiuva me ipsum fugere."

Nothing quite like a lullaby from my favorite demon after our favorite activity to get me to sleep. I felt him move away from me a couple hours later and it broke my heart, "Where are you going?"

"I have to get to the manor," he said, pulling the quilt over me, "Remember? I still have a schedule. I'm already two and a half hours late. The young lord should be waking up soon."

"Sebastian," my voice broke, "Don't leave me."

"You know where to find me," he gave me a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too…"

I missed him already.

 **A/N: Your Latin translation. I felt that that was rather appropriate for what had just happened. Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Wink. We needed some lemon in this story. I think there's only one lemon chapter in the whole thing. That greatly disappointed me, so I thought I could make up for it with some Latin dirty talk and a canoodle. Now, if it's already the 21** **st** **where you are, well, aren't you just a special little snowflake? But for those that aren't in Thursday yet, my first fan fiction book club is tomorrow! If you haven't followed the blog yet, it's in the bio. I'll be on Tumblr at 3, 5, and 7PM USCST to discuss a Destiel fic called "The Devil in Disguise". Which means that there's a good possibility that I'll have the new chapter of Halfmetal Heart up earlier than usual tomorrow. So as always, see you next chapter. xx**


	28. The Dealer and the Addict

**A/N: Quick trigger warning, kids. Depression. This was a rough chapter to write…I'll shut up now and let you read the story.**

I didn't understand it. I just had some of the most incredible, mind-blowing sex I've ever had in my life. My daughter was home, safe and sound, thanks to me. I was in one piece. I still didn't get it. I should be over the moon.

So, why was I so depressed?

I walked down the hall and into Marcelina's room. I got down next to her and spoke softly, "Marcelina, wake up, sweetheart. We have a trip to make."

Slowly, those gorgeous little rubies in her head opened up, "Where are we going, Mommy?"

"The manor," I helped her get dressed, "I need to get out of the house."

"Can I go to the library?" she begged.

"Of course you can," I kissed her forehead, "If any books are in Latin, stop reading it immediately."

"Yes, Mommy," she promised.

The two of us arrived at the manor and, surprise, surprise, Marcelina bolted up the stairs and headed toward the library. A part of me wanted to go find my husband, but a bigger part of me wanted to drown at the bottom of a bottle.

However, I had a daughter to think of. She didn't need to see her mother like that. Instead of finding comfort in the golden nectar of the gods, I figured I'd go numb on our old bed. Unfortunately, before I could even get up the stairs, I was stopped immediately.

"I knew she didn't come here with Sebastian!" Lizzie squealed, "Lumi, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Lizzie," I greeted, "I didn't have anything better to do. I don't cut the ribbon on the paper until tomorrow."

"Perfect!" she chirped, "I could use some help."

"Can't you have Ciel help you?" I asked.

"Ciel and Sebastian aren't here," Lizzie pouted, "They're looking into something for Her Majesty. Besides, Ciel doesn't like to help with wedding stuff anyway."

"Why don't you ask Mey-Rin to help?" I suggested, "She helped me with my wedding."

"Come on, Lumi!" Lizzie begged, "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Lizzie," I apologized, "I can't. Maybe tomorrow."

"But you'll be working!"

"Not until noon."

"Fine," she pouted, "But I'm holding you to it!"

Without another word, I continued up the stairs and went into my sanctuary. If the walls of this room could talk, I'm sure they'd have a story or two to tell. Not quite like the walls of Ciel's room, but just as much. I felt around under Sebastian's bed for that bottle of wine directly imported from the depths of Hell that I hid after Marcelina's disappearance. Dare I? If I get too drunk, Sebastian would take care of Marcy. I would be golden.

No. I didn't need to drink. However, a good, long drink from my husband's wrist would make me feel good. I missed the high of demon blood. The high was definitely worth the crash. A day or two of feeling on fire for the six hours of feeling like I could tear the world apart? That sounded so good right now.

I wonder if there was another demon in the area who would let me tap their veins without Sebastian finding out. I had a feeling that he wouldn't approve of me drinking demon blood recreationally. All I knew was I needed some. And now. I got up from our old bed and slipped down the hall to Ciel's study where Lizzie was looking over some floral arrangements with Mey-Rin.

"Hey, Lizzie," I knocked on the door.

"Hi, Lumi!" she sang, "I'm glad you're here!"

"I won't be for long," I told, "I need you to keep an eye on Marcelina. I'll be right back."

"Is everything alright?" Mey-Rin worried.

"Fine," I covered, "I'll be right back."

One less thing I had to worry about. I took off from the manor and started heading toward town. Fortunately, I had Bard. And Bard wouldn't ask questions. Before I could do anything, I needed to go to the cellar. Mom had to have something to find a demon. A spell, a crystal. I couldn't use a summoning spell. Knowing my luck, I'd summon Sebastian by mistake.

Thankfully, my father wasn't home. He was on the docks. I slipped downstairs to the cellar and started digging through lore books. I needed a demon locator spell. And I needed one yesterday. I needed a good hit of demon blood. A lot of work for a long shot, but hopefully, it'll be worth it.

Wait a minute. I was an idiot. Why was I digging around for crystals and spells when I knew someone who could probably tell me if there was another demon in the area? I felt so stupid. I closed Mom's journal and put everything back exactly where I found it. Dad didn't need to know someone went through his house. Especially not down here. Most of this stuff was irreplaceable unless we have a connection somewhere that I didn't know about.

I climbed back into the coach, "Bard?"

"Yes, Lumi?" he poked his head in the window.

"Go to the funeral parlor," I directed, "I need to see the Undertaker."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded, "Lumi, are you alright?"

"Fine," I brushed him off, "Just some postpartum stuff."

As soon as Bard pulled up to the Undertaker's place, I jumped down. I didn't even wait for him to stop. I had a need to satisfy and I needed to satisfy it as soon as humanly possible. I hadn't been in here since Marcelina was born. I mean, it was only a month ago, but still. It felt like an eternity.

Ding, ding.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" a familiar voice sang out from the back room. I sat and twiddled my thumbs impatiently, waiting on the Undertaker, who was taking his sweet, precious time. I couldn't stand myself anymore! It felt like my skin was going to start peeling off any minute. And just when I thought it was the most unbearable, my favorite reaper came skipping out, "Mrs. Michaelis! Long time no see!"

"Hello, Undertaker," I smiled politely, trying to suppress my own craving, "It has been a while."

"How are things?" he asked, pulling a chair up for himself, "I heard about what had happened with Grell and Marcelina. Is she alright?"

"She's fine," I said, "Grell wanted to syphon her powers, but she'll be ok. Sebastian and I took care of Grell, we brought the baby home, tucked her in, and now, she's in the library at Phantomhive Manor, sucked into Ciel's vast book collection."

"Nothing too informative, I hope?"

"She knows," I reported, "She's become a little more self-aware. She knows about how powerful she is, but no idea how to tap into her power. I told her if she comes across any books in Latin to immediately put them away."

"So," the Undertaker chirped, "What brings you here today? You don't look well."

"I need a favor," I asked, "Do you know of any other demons in the area besides Sebastian?"

"Demons?" the Undertaker gave me a look, "What are you looking for another demon for?"

"If I tell you," I sighed, "do you promise me that you'll keep it between us?"

"Of course, poppet," he vowed, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm not looking to make a demon deal," I assured, "Already have a dark mark on my soul. But I need a particular item that I think you could help me acquire."

"Why can't you just ask Sebastian?"

"Because," I growled, "There's no way Sebastian would get it for me!"

"Lumi…" the Undertaker shivered, "I think you have a problem."

"Look," I snapped, "Can you find a demon for me or not?"

"I could," he shook, "But I'm not sure if I should. What do you need a demon for?"

"I need to tap a vein," I confessed, "I've been itching for demon blood lately and all I need is one little hit of it and I'll be fine. Just enough to kill the craving."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Reluctantly, the Undertaker looked down at the floor, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," I got up, "As soon as you hear something, let me know."

"Actually," he stopped me, "There is another demon in the area. Faustus. Central London. He and his lord are currently out of town."

"Who's his lord?" I asked.

"Alois Trancy."

"Easy," I smirked, "I have a plan. Thank you, Undertaker."

"Hey!" the Undertaker squeaked, "I do believe I deserve compensation."

"I'll get you later," I promised. With a turn on my heel, I left the funeral parlor and got back in the coach. I had an interview to set up. Looks like I'll be publishing another human interest piece.

 **A/N: Well, kids. Looks like we're in a bit of a jam. And some new characters are about to be introduced a little late in the story. It may or may not be a quick story arc, but you'll just have to hang in there with me. See you next chapter. xx**


	29. The Earl and the Mother Figure

I got back to the manor to get Marcelina and got something a little more unexpected. I ran up to the Library, Marcelina's giggle radiating through the halls. I must admit. That has to be one of my most favorite sounds in the world. Right up there with her father's laughter and his piano playing.

"Come on, Daddy!" she sang out, "I want to read more!"

"No, Marcelina," Sebastian shot her down, "You're still too young for those books."

I felt a warmth radiating through my body. I loved seeing Sebastian and Marcelina bonding. It was too adorable to pass up. I poked my head in the library after lurking in the hallway for so long, "Hi, honey. I'm home…sort of."

"Hello, darling," Sebastian lit up.

But nowhere near as much as Marcelina did, "Mommy! Put me down, Daddy! Put me down!"

"Hey, Marcy," I bounced my little girl on my hip, "Did you have fun with Aunt Lizzie while I was gone?"

"Aunt Lizzie was busy with flowers," Marcelina told, "I never left the library."

"No Latin?" I worried.

"Of course not," she smiled, "You told me not to read any books in Latin.

"Good," I gave her a kiss.

"If you don't mind me asking, darling," Sebastian chimed in, "Where did you go?"

"A work thing," I brushed him off, "No need for concern."

"Just when I think your old boss was a slave driver," Sebastian teased, "Your new one is even worse."

"She's definitely a pain," I giggled, thankful that he wasn't reading into it.

"So," Ciel joined us, "What's the first issue of my paper going to look like?"

"First of all," I pointed out, "Your name may be on the deed, but it's my paper, thank you very much. As for its inaugural issue, you'll have to find out when the rest of the reading public does."

"Any other nobles making it into your publication?" he asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged, keeping the upcoming interview under wraps, "I'll probably cover your wedding, to be completely honest."

"You know that's coming up soon," Ciel clarified, "In the next six weeks."

"Is it really six weeks away?" I gasped.

"It is," he nodded, "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian chimed; the faithful butler as always.

"Any whim that Lady Elizabeth has until then," he demanded, "You answer it. That's an order."

"My pleasure, sir," Sebastian obliged, "I was forced to shy away from my own wedding planning. This may actually be an enjoyable six weeks."

A smug, little grin made its way to Ciel's face, "Clearly, you've never dealt with Lizzie's every whim before."

"Are you proposing a challenge, my lord?" Sebastian met his smirk, "What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't keep my lord's betrothed content in his absence?"

"Good luck," Ciel scoffed, "Lumi?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I turned my attention to the dear earl.

He made a face at me, "Since when do you call me sweetheart?"

"I've been dealing with the baby a lot," I pointed out, "It's a habit."

"Not that I mind it," he brushed me off. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I had caught Ciel blushing a bit, "I'm just curious as to when the first paper is coming out."

"Soon, Ciel," I assured, "No need to worry!"

"I don't worry about you," he said, "I know you can handle it."

"Thanks, Ciel," I gave him a little smile and put my daughter's feet on the floor, "You ready to go home, Marcelina?"

"Can't we stay just a little longer?" she begged.

"Your mother's right, my dear," Sebastian backed me up, "I'll be home later tonight to tuck you in. Until then, you two will go home without me."

"But Daddy…" Marcelina's eyes welled up, "I don't want you to stay here. I want you to come home with us…And I promise I won't use any of my powers that I learn about in the big books."

I saw Sebastian's heart break a little, "I'm sorry, Marcelina. This is the way things must be."

"Ciel," I spoke softly, nudging him toward her, "Say something."

"Marcelina," he got down to her level, "I promise I won't keep him too long. Only a little while longer, ok?"

"Ok," she pouted, "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"It's easy to fake happiness."

I pulled Ciel back up to his full height and threw my arms around him. Normally, I'd want to throttle someone for saying something like that to Marcelina, but I couldn't. I knew way too much about what Ciel had been through in his life to want to drive him through a wall. And I wasn't going to let go of him. No matter how hard he struggled to get out of my arms. After a minute of struggle, he submitted. And soaked up my love like a sponge. It was nice to take a break from my own misery to help someone else with their own.

After a while of awkward silence, I peeled Ciel off me. The thing is, he didn't want to let go. I shook off the uncomfortable feeling, "Right then. Come on, Marcelina. Let's go home."

"Lumi," Ciel took my hand, his eye full of sincerity, "Thank you. Really and truly. You and I will talk later."

"I look forward to it," I smiled, taking my daughter's hand. I got a kiss from my devilish husband and led the baby down the stairs. Bard offered to take us home in the coach and fortunately, she fell asleep on the way home, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Not necessarily a good idea. It just left me to overthink. I knew that I couldn't wait until that interview.

Later that night, I had already put Marcy to bed and laid in my own, softly crying to myself. My aches and pains reminded me of my horrible cravings for the red nectar of the gods…or the devil himself, in this case. I just needed one little taste. That's all I needed. Just one. Then, I can be ok again. I knew he was trying to be sneaky and snuggle with me, but I could tell he was close. Damn my immortal senses.

"Lumi," Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Fine," I lied, rubbing the tears out of my eyes, "I just need to sleep."

"You're immortal, my love," he reminded. I already knew that. I could smell him before he came in the house. I could hear him coming when he was halfway down the road yet. I felt his warmth when he stood in our doorway, "You don't need to sleep. And you don't sleep unless there's something wrong."

"So?" I hid my face from him.

"So, what is it?" Sebastian pulled me against his chest, "What's bothering you, darling?"

"It's nothing," I growled, pulling the blanket over me, "Good night."

"Alright," he let it go, giving me a kiss, "Good night, Lumi. I love you. And whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm not going anywhere. You know where I'll be."

"Good night," I reiterated, feeling a lump rise in my throat. And soon enough, I was asleep. Upset. But sleeping.

The next morning, I left Marcelina with Sebastian and took off for the paper. I couldn't have been more excited to be back at work. The whir of the printing press. The smell of newsprint that burned much sharper than the last time I worked here. The loud clacking of typewriters. Yes. It's good to be back.

"Good morning, Lumi," Mary chimed, "Your itinerary is on your desk along with a cup of tea."

"Earl grey?" I drilled her.

"One sugar," she beamed.

"Thank you, Mary," I chirped, "I have a job for you."

"Oh?" Mary squeaked, fully prepared for any challenge I was about to throw her way, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to set up an interview for me," I ordered, "with Alois Trancy."

"Alois Trancy?" she gasped.

"Yes," I gave her a look, "Is that a problem?"

"No," Mary shook her head, "Of course not. I set up your interview with Ciel Phantomhive. I can set up your interview with Alois Trancy as well. When should I schedule it for?"

"As soon as humanly possible," I slinked back into my office and slid into my chair. Oh, it's good to be on top.

 **A/N: Hey, guys! There is no measurement for how excited I am for this arc. I may do cartwheels…if I wasn't afraid I'd kill myself. But other than that, I don't have much to say. Other than that things are about to get…interesting. Always are when you're about to be entangled in the spider's web. See you next chapter. xx**


	30. The Raven and the Spider's Alliance

I was really loving the new office. I had it scrubbed from ceiling to floor. The smell of bleach still faintly lingered in the air. For being horribly depressed yesterday, I had definitely made a turnaround. But I still had one thing and one thing only on my mind. I still needed my fix.

"Lumi?" Mary knocked on my door. In the same breath, she realized she screwed up, "I mean, Ms. Olivier?"

"Mrs. Michaelis," I corrected, giggling a little, "What is it, Mary?"

"Alois Trancy would be more than happy to do the interview," she reported, "Lord Trancy invited you to dinner at his manor this evening."

"What time?" I asked.

"Seven."

Dinner at Trancy Manor? I could get on board with that. And I really couldn't wait to meet his butler. I was more interested in him than Alois, "Thank you, Mary."

"Can I get you anything while I'm up?" she offered. Might as well have been kneeling at my feet.

"No, thank you," I let her go.

If I were to be having dinner at Trancy Manor, I needed a decent dress that I haven't worn a million times over and an even better excuse. I guess it was time to resort back to my default journalist settings. Regardless of the promotion. Time to go out and do some research. And who better to talk to about nobles than one of them?

"Mary," I stepped out of my office, "I'll be taking a brief leave to Phantomhive Manor. Yes. I shall be at Trancy Manor tonight at seven o'clock."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Until I come back," I tied my cloak around my shoulders, "You're in charge."

"Yes, ma'am."

I turned on my heel and started for the manor. Along with the paper, his lord also gave me a coach for business purposes. Bless his heart. Because lord knows he's not gaining entrance upstairs.

I didn't even have to knock on the door anymore. I just walked in. The manor had become my home away from home. I kept my footsteps light and made my way to Ciel's study. I could hear Sebastian with Marcelina in the library, teaching her more about who and what she is. Perfect. He's distracted.

"Hi, Ciel," I sat in front of his desk.

"Hi, Lumi," he didn't even break his concentration, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a paper to run?"

"Actually," I explained, "That's what I'm here for. A little investigative journalism."

"Oh?" That got his attention. Ciel put his pen down, "What can I do for you?"

"What can you tell me," I asked, "about Alois Trancy?"

"Alois Trancy?" he gave me a look, "Why would you want to know about him?"

"Curiosity," I shrugged.

"You're not honestly considering an article on Alois Trancy, are you?" Ciel grumbled in disgust.

"I might be," I considered, "What can you tell me about him?"

"He's a pain," Ciel snarled, "After all these years, he's still an insufferable child. If you do decide to run a piece on Alois Trancy and manage to get an interview, be prepared. If you thought our initial interview was uncomfortable, he'll be worse."

"How long has it been since you've personally seen Alois?" I wondered, starting to lose my confidence.

"It's been a few years," Ciel figured, "And I'd be perfectly happy if I never see him again."

"Wow," I gasped, "You really hate him, don't you?"

"Hate is a strong word," he rolled his eyes, "Loathe is an even stronger one."

"Thank you, Ciel," I got up, "I should probably be going."

"Lumi," the young lord stopped me, "Yesterday when you were here…You seemed a bit off. Are you alright?"

"Fine," I brushed him off, "I'll see you later, Ciel."

"Ok," he let me go, "Sebastian!"

Damn.

"Yes, my…" Sebastian stopped in his tracks, "Lumi? What are you doing here?"

I turned over my shoulder and shot a glare at the smirking earl behind me, "That was low, Ciel. Even for you."

"Did you need something, my lord?" Sebastian broke us up.

"I thought that if your wife was here," Ciel beamed, "You'd want to know about it." 

"Shouldn't you be at the paper?" my husband wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Doing some research," I told, "Nothing too major."

"Mommy!" Marcelina ran into the room, scaling my leg, "Is it time to go home already?"

"Not yet, sweetheart," I sat her on my hip, "Mommy has to go back to work."

"Why?" she whined, "Why can't you stay here?"

"Because," I explained, "The almighty dollar is how we make our way in this world. And in order to obtain it, I have to go out and work for it. I'll be back tonight. Don't worry."

"Tonight?" Sebastian gave me a look, "You'll be back by five o'clock like every other day, right?"

"I have a work thing tonight," I said, "I won't be home for dinner."

"When will you be home?" Sebastian was so cute when he was all worried about me.

"Probably around nine," I figured, giving him a quick kiss, "I'll try not to be long."

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian blushed, "Not in front of the young master…"

"Really?" I giggled, "You're ok with kissing me in front of our still practically infant daughter, but heaven forbid if I kiss you in front of Ciel."

"Precisely."

I just shook my head, "I love you, Sebastian. Never change."

"After a thousand years," he admitted, "I think I'm pretty set in my ways."

I put Marcelina down and left the manor with the information I needed. Always handy to have a noble in the back pocket. However, Ciel had no right to go to Sebastian like that. If Ciel knew Alois, I can just about bet that Sebastian knew the demon I was going after. And Sebastian didn't need to know I was going after another demon, period.

I spent the rest of my afternoon looking at some beautiful dresses for something to wear tonight. Let's see. According to Ciel, Alois was a pretentious nuisance. So, over the top and flashy? Might actually work. I remember the dress I wore the day of my interview with Ciel. The best one I had at the time. Off white. No hoopskirt. Something told me I wasn't going to be able to get away with that. The bigger, the better, I guess. I got a rich, dark purple dress with the tightest fitting corset I've ever worn in my life. I figured showing a little something, something couldn't hurt.

I got back to the office with my dress in hand and started my preparations. Tonight, Alois Trancy, you and I were going to become fast friends. I could honestly care less about him. It was Faustus that I was more interested in. Should've worn black. Hides the blood stains better. Just in case this demon is a heavy bleeder. I hoped he had big, beautiful, blue veins like Sebastian's…Dammit.

I didn't even give Sebastian a thought. He had heightened senses, too. He was a bloody demon! I wonder if he'd be able to smell demon blood on me. Especially if it wasn't his. He'd kill me. Again and again until I couldn't see straight. I was caught in a moral dilemma, but my craving beat my morals like a whipping post. And now wasn't the time to think of Sebastian. Not when it's finally reached seven o'clock.

I went up to the front porch of Trancy Manor and knocked on the door. Wow…This felt familiar. I had flashbacks to last year when I did the very same thing at Phantomhive Manor. I remember Sebastian's beautiful face being the first one I saw. And how salty Ciel was. The mere thought of it made me giggle. The only difference between then and now? I knew exactly what I was doing. My confidence was through the roof. I couldn't have been more ready for this interview.

"Hello," a beautiful creature stood in the doorway, "May I help you?"

"Yes," I kept my confident façade, "I'm Lumi Olivier. I have an interview with Alois Trancy."

"Yes, you do," the man looked me over like I was a piece of meat. I swear, that must be a demon thing. Or I was just an adorable commodity. Or both. All I could focus on was his smell. He gave off the most wonderful smell…Like a good cabernet…This was him, "I am Claude Faustus, the butler of the manor. Let me show you to my master's dining room, Ms. Olivier. He's expecting you and he doesn't like to wait."

"Forgive me for keeping him then," I nodded, following my new best friend inside. God, his smell was killing me! It was like it had taken on a physical form and its hands were around my throat.

"Pardon me, Ms. Olivier," Claude stopped me, "But there's something very familiar about you…Have we met?"

"Not that I know of," I thought it over. I'm pretty sure I would've remembered meeting him. I only had one demon in my life.

"My apologies," Claude bowed to me, leading me to the dining room, "Highness, this is Ms. Lumi Olivier. She's with the paper."

"My, my…" the cutie at the end of the table looked me over, "Aren't you a pretty thing?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Trancy," I curtseyed. Something about him didn't sit right with me. I had an instant knot in my stomach.

"Please," he insisted, "You may call me Alois. And the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Olivier. Or can I call you Lumi?"

"Lumi is fine," I allowed as Alois kissed the back of my hand. Yes. Definitely something not right about him, "Thank you for agreeing to do this on such short notice."

"Actually, you couldn't have come at a better time," Alois motioned to a dark oak chair, "I had a funeral service that I was hoping to avoid."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I empathized, "Who was it?"

"My cousin Alistair," he elaborated, "You would have known him as the Viscount Druitt. Poor thing committed suicide according to the coroner."

I knew there was something I didn't like about him. Then, I remembered what really happened. And how it most certainly wasn't a suicide. Sebastian did say he'd make it look like it was self-inflicted, "And you? Do you think it was suicide?"

"Not in the least," Alois grumbled, "Alistair was too full of himself to commit suicide. Someone wants us to think it was a suicide, but I think it was murder. Have you ever had the pleasure of meeting him, Lumi?"

"No," I lied, "I didn't. He sounded like a wonderful man."

"I wouldn't go as far as say wonderful," he scoffed, "But he was alright in small doses."

That hit the proverbial nail on the head. However, if he wouldn't have crashed my wedding, he'd still probably be alive. The burning in the back of my throat was really getting to be a nuisance. Come on, Lumi. You have a job to do. I started running down my list of questions with Alois and Ciel couldn't have been more right. He was an obnoxious pain and the sooner this dinner was over, the sooner I could get Claude alone and get what I really came here for.

And I swear to God, if he kept flirting with me, I was going to have him meet the same fate as his cousin.

"I really do hope we can do this again, Lumi," Alois took my hands, "I enjoyed talking with you."

"As did I, Alois," I put on a fake smile. May be immortal, but I was dying inside. For more reasons than one, "Maybe we can do a follow up someday."

"We will," he insisted, his hand going to my cheek, "Your face is so cold…"

"I'm always cold," I said.

"Well then," an unsettling smirk stretched across his face, "We really should warm you up."

"No," I brushed him off, "That's alright. I'm fine."

Behind me, the sound of shattering glass hit me like a brick. And a slight, inaudible gasp escaped Claude's mouth. Immediately, he scrambled to clean it up, "Forgive me, my lord. My hand slipped."

"That's not like you, Claude," Alois gave him a look, "I will punish you later. For now, I want you to see that Ms. Olivier gets home safely and warm."

"Yes, your highness," Claude bowed to him, "Ms. Olivier, your coach is waiting."

"Thank you, Alois," I got up from his table, "I really do appreciate this."

"I hope your editor appreciates what you do," Alois smiled at me, "I look forward to reading the article."

"My editor?" I chuckled a bit, "I'm the editor. I run the paper."

"Really?" his eyes lit up a little, "I never would've guessed. If you're the editor, what are you doing field work for?"

"I love it," I confessed, "I'd go insane, being locked away in my office. This way, I still get to interact with people."

"Interesting," Alois grinned, "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Do you think you could find out what Ciel Phantomhive is up to?" he requested, "It's been a while since I've seen him and he refuses to respond to any of my letters."

I panicked. I didn't want Alois to find out that I had any connection with Ciel. That wouldn't just connect me with Ciel, but Sebastian, too, "But Alois, I don't know Lord Phantomhive."

"But you're a journalist," he pointed out, "You can find out anything on anyone faster than the police can."

"I'm flattered," I blushed, "But something tells me getting close to Lord Phantomhive is nearly impossible for a commoner like me."

"If anyone can do it," Alois picked my chin up, looking me dead in the eyes, "I think it could be you."

"Thank you, Alois," I shook his gaze, "But I really should be going. It's getting pretty late."

"I understand," he nodded, "Claude, take her home."

"Yes, your highness," Claude agreed, "Ms. Olivier? Shall we?"

"Good night, Alois," I gave him a little smile.

"Good night, Lumi."

Finally! I didn't have to deal with him anymore. I think I might have started to fall under his spell for a minute. Even better, I was about to have some alone time with his butler. The real reason why I needed this interview. The two of us took off from the Trancy Estate and started toward town.

"Ms. Olivier," Claude chimed, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all," I allowed, "I was just about to ask the same of you."

"What do you know about me?" Claude pulled the coach over and joined me in the back.

"I'm sorry?" I gave him a look, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I am, don't you?" he spoke a little firmer.

"You're the butler of the Trancy household," I said, playing ignorant.

"Don't toy with me," Claude grinned darkly, "I know a hunter when I see one. You act like I've never tangled with them before. But you're no ordinary hunter, are you? I can tell. You have a very, very dark mark on your soul. Almost like it's not even there."

"Alright," I came clean, "I'm not a hunter. But you're right. I'm far from ordinary. I'm immortal. The dark mark on my soul? It's gone. It's been eaten already."

"You're not a demon, though," Claude sized me up, "You're just a human."

"That's right," I confirmed, "And I need you, Claude."

"Need me?" he wondered, "What would an immortal human with no soul need me for?"

"I need…" I was starting to feel a little light headed, "I've acquired a taste for demon blood."

"Oh?" my words barely fazed him, "And you want me to give you some?"

"Please…" I begged.

"If you don't have a soul," Claude began, "That means a demon's already eaten it. And if a demon's already eaten your soul, they were more than likely the one to make you immortal. Tell me, Ms. Olivier…Who feasted upon you?"

"I'd like to keep that to myself."

"Then, I'll keep my blood to myself," he bargained, "If you've made a contract, why don't you have your demon bleed for you?"

"Well…" I bit my lip, "It's complicated."

Then, Claude put two and two together, "You and your demon are more involved than just your contract, aren't you?"

"He and I don't have a contract, per se," I admitted, "More of a bond."

Immediately, Claude's eyes flickered down to my left hand, "You married your demon?"

"Yes, I did. And I know he wouldn't give me any of his blood if I asked him for it, so that's why I came to you."

"The interview was merely a cover?"

"Yes."

"Well," Claude smirked, "I'll give you some of my blood. On one condition."

"Anything," I was itching at this point. I needed a fix and I needed one now.

"Who has your soul?"

I knew it. I knew he was going to ask me that. But I was desperate, "Sebastian Michaelis."

Shock and awe spread on Claude's face like wildfire. It was strange to see another demon get nervous because of me, "That's a name I haven't heard in a very long time. And he's your husband?"

"Yes."

"Well then," Claude took a knife from his pocket and pierced his skin, "This is what you're looking for, isn't it?"

The deep red liquid gushed from his wrist. The smell alone gave me chills. I pushed my lips against the cut and started sucking down as much as I could. It was almost better than Sebastian's. A bit sweeter. The warmth soothed my throat and rushed all the way to my toes. All I needed.

"Thank you, Claude," I wiped my mouth off, "I really needed that. If we could keep this between you and me, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Of course," he smiled, "Now, if you're ever in need of my blood again, you know where I am." 

"Really?" I gasped, "And you won't tell Sebastian about this?"

"Not a word," he promised.

"Thank you…"

"Shall I take you home then…Mrs. Michaelis?"

"Please."

 **A/N: And here we are, being spun tighter into the spider's web. Dear god, you guys. See, I know how this plays out. I don't want to tell you yet, but you'll know soon enough. It's killing me inside, holding this kind of information back on you! Now! Onto more pressing matters. You're probably wondering, "Golly, Lumi! You sure posted early today!" (If you're reading this in real time and not a month down the road.) Well, that's because, random citizen, I have a little something, something planned for you guys and I need all the time I can get to work on it. One of you already know what it's going to be and I swear to God, if she tells anyone in the comments, I may have to take her off my hypothetical payroll. Anyway! Reviews and requests are always appreciated. I'll see you next chapter. xx**


	31. The Nightmare and the Daydream

**A/N: SURPRISE! (If you're reading this in current time) Happy Valentine's Day, kids! Let's see…What did Auntie Lumi get for you lovelies this year? Well, since I had ZERO plans for this wretched day besides binge watching Dramatical Murder, avoiding the gallon of bleach in the laundry room, and emotionally white knuckling it until tomorrow, I thought, why not give you wonderful people something else that's lemon scented? Well…This isn't lemon scented. This is drinking an Olympic sized swimming pool of lemonade. You've been warned. Enjoy your smut, nerds!**

Halfway home, I felt Claude's blood really kick in. Just the rush I needed to feel. All of my depression had gone away and I felt like I could punch a hole in a brick wall and not feel any pain. All this power coursing through my body felt incredible.

Claude helped me down from the coach and as quiet as a church mouse, I walked in the house. I was out a little later than previously quoted. It may have been eleven o'clock. I may have supposed to have been home two hours ago. I poked my head in Marcelina's room to find her sleeping soundly. I kissed her cheek and started toward the bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing coming in at this hour, young lady…?"

His voice sent chills up my spine. Sebastian wasn't happy. I could tell, "Hi, honey."

"You told me you'd be home by nine, Mrs. Michaelis," he scolded me, "What kept you? I was starting to worry."

"Work ran a little later than I thought it would," I excused, "I'm sorry, Sebastian."

"It's quite alright," he caved, wrapping his arms around me, "Are you tired?"

"Yes," I nodded. Oddly enough, that demon blood was bringing me down. "Very tired."

"I'm bringing you into the Undertaker first thing in the morning," Sebastian demanded, "You sleep too much for someone that's immortal."

"I feel fine," I assured, "You don't need to take me anywhere. Besides, I have a paper to run."

"Your health is more important than the paper," Sebastian put his foot down, "You and I. The Undertaker. Tomorrow."

"Fine," I grumbled, "Good night."

"Good night, my love," Sebastian's lips pushed gently against my forehead and he rocked me to sleep in his arms.

I sat up in bed and looked around for a brief moment. I was loosely shackled down. What the hell? I didn't hear Marcelina down the hall. I only heard a slow heartbeat. Sebastian, obviously. What would he have shackled me to our bed for?

"Sebastian!" I called out.

"Yes?" he came around the corner, back into our room.

"Could you answer some questions for me?" I asked so meekly.

"Of course," Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, "What is it?"

"Why am I tied down to the bed?" I wondered.

"Well," a dirty little grin stretched across my husband's face, "You've been a very naughty girl, Ms. Olivier. And you need to be punished."

"What did I do?" I quivered, overwhelmed with guilt.

"You know exactly what you did," Sebastian looked away, "You had a work thing…I know better. You were sneaking away to the Trancy Estate to see Claude Faustus for his blood."

"How did you…?" I could hardly speak.

"How could you, Lumi?" Sebastian growled, "After you knew that I wouldn't want you drinking demon blood unless it was absolutely necessary!"

"Sebastian," my voice broke, "I did need it."

"No, you didn't!" he snapped, "You're not in any sort of physical pain. And I know you couldn't have used it for emotional pain. It doesn't work that way."

"Sebastian…"

"Why couldn't you have told me you were hurting?" Sebastian cradled my face with one hand and tightened my restraints with the other.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian…" I wept, "I didn't want to worry you."

"I guess," he let out a heavy sigh, "if you wanted for the two of us to make you feel better, you should've said something."

I was a bit stunned and confused, "What…?"

"Claude," Sebastian yelled behind him, "Could you come here please?"

"You called for me, Sebastian?" the Trancy butler slipped into our bedroom.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"Quite a delightful looking human you have here," Claude approved, eyeing me up, "I bet she made one hell of a feast."

"Indeed, she did," Sebastian agreed, "Would you care to taste?"

"What…?" I could barely get the words out.

"You misbehaved greatly, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian whispered to me, "Going behind my back wasn't exactly the wisest decision you've made."

"And now," Claude got down on my other side, speaking softly in my ear, "You're about to pay the price for it."

"What are you two going to do to me?" I worried.

"Two demons against one very naughty human," Claude thought out loud, holding my hands above my head, "What should we do, Sebastian? She is your wife. I'll leave it up to you."

"Would you prefer the front or the back?" Sebastian offered.

"I can hold her down," Claude insisted, sitting me between his legs. Slowly, he started unbuttoning my pajamas, "After that, she's yours to do what you wish."

"Let's see…" Sebastian moved lower, his fingers slipping somewhere they haven't been in a while, forcing a soft moan out of me, "Maybe I should start here. Bring her to the brink."

"Only to have me pull her back," Claude smirked, sliding my pajamas off my shoulder, "Do you see that as a fitting punishment, Ms. Olivier?"

"No," I whimpered.

"Or maybe," Sebastian moved closer to the apex of my legs, "I could really make her scream."

"Please," I squeaked as his face went into me, his mouth working me over, "Sebastian, don't do this."

"I think he may be a bit preoccupied right now," Claude took over on top, massaging my chest, "Either way, I don't think he'll listen."

I didn't want him to stop. Either one of them for that matter! What I didn't understand, though, was Claude's involvement. Why was he here? Why was he holding my hands back and my legs down? Other than my serious desire to push Sebastian's head further in…And the fact that he was making my legs twitch.

And Claude wasn't exactly innocent in all of this either! His hands felt wonderful where they were and the kisses and bites on my neck were downright mesmerizing. I had the hardest time staying still. Between Sebastian on my lower half and Claude on my upper half, I was in the most beautiful state of bliss I've ever been in.

"Ms. Olivier," Claude moaned in my ear, "Would you care for some of my blood?"

"Yes," I moaned back, "Yes, please."

Claude opened his wrist in the same spot he did for me earlier in the evening. He flexed his fingers to make his blood pump harder and fill my mouth faster. For some reason, it tasted even better than it did the first time. Like cupcakes. Claude's blood wasn't the only thing pumping harder anymore as Sebastian climbed on top of me, giving me all he had to give. Lord, Satan, whoever's listening, give me strength.

"See what happens when you disobey me, Ms. Olivier?" Sebastian growled, slamming into me, feeding my growing orgasm in the pit of my belly.

"Sebastian…" I whimpered, writhing beneath him.

"He's not doing this alone, Ms. Olivier," Claude reminded, biting down my neck.

"Sebastian…" I bit down hard on my lip, almost drawing blood. I was already covered in Claude's blood. I didn't need to add my own to the mix.

"Scream for me, my love," Sebastian demanded, "Who owns you?"

"You do," I cried.

"Who dominates you?"

"You!"

Sebastian gave me the final blow, "Now scream my name…"

"SEBASTIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Lumi!" I felt him shaking me, "Lumi, wake up!"

"What…?" I opened my eyes, frustrated out of my mind and drenched in sweat. At least, I think it's sweat...

"Are you alright?" Sebastian worried.

"Fine," I sat up in bed. It was all a dream?

"Don't lie to me," Sebastian snapped, "You wouldn't be fine if you're screaming for me like someone just stabbed you."

I guess someone did kind of stab me. Sebastian did. Between the legs. While I sat between Claude's. Well that's disheartening, "Really, Sebastian. I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"Undertaker," he put his foot down, "First thing in the morning."

"Whatever," I rolled over, pulling the blanket over me, and went back to sleep.

Why couldn't that have been real…?

 **A/N: Well, because I'm a jerk, of course that couldn't have been real! Do you really think Sebastian would've willingly agreed to a threesome with Claude Faustus of all people? And he'd be too greedy in a threesome. Claude was, more or less, a helping hand. Turning day into night, misery into bliss, ridiculously insatiable into completely satisfied. That's what makes him a Trancy butler. So, happy Valentine's Day and I'll see you crazy kids next chapter. xx**


	32. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 4

There's something not right. She wasn't having a nightmare. The noises she had made in her sleep were too sensual to be a nightmare. I knew her noises. Those were her depraved sex dream noises. If Lumi was having a dirty dream, why would she have said it was a nightmare?

I'm worried about you, Ms. Olivier. You're distant and moody. You won't tell me what's wrong. I just want you to be happy. I thought I made that clear when we got married. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

You were so beautiful, darling. And your soul…Oh, your soul…The sweetest morsel I've ever tasted in my entire life. Like a rum filled chocolate cupcake with a cherry on top. A once in a lifetime soul no matter how many lifetimes I live with her. My little succubus.

But I can't shake the feeling that you're hiding something from me. You're not ok. I know you better than that. You're in a terrible place. I just want to help you. Please allow me that. And I can't help you until I know what's wrong. When I learn that, I can make it right. And it's so frustrating to see you like this. As you lay here in my arms, occasionally twitching, you're suffering.

Please. I'm begging you. Just tell me…

I know it's not that easy. I remember what it's like to be human. And there is a good chance that this won't go away on its own. Every day, I want to help you get better. I want you to be better. I don't want you wallowing in your misery on your own anymore. Not when I'm right here to make it easier to contend with.

Hold on…

As disturbing as this may sound, darling, you smell different. Normally, you smell like lilies and strawberries. There's something different. A scent that hasn't disgraced my nose in a long time. But there is no way you've come in contact with it.

I looked over Lumi's wrists. Mark free. Good, good. That's a good sign. I moved her hair away from her neck as gently as possible. I didn't want to wake her. Something told me that sleep hasn't necessarily come easily for her in these past few weeks. But I needed to see her neck. Also mark free. Wonderful.

I'm sure that it was nothing, but I needed to make sure. I had only done this once when she was unconscious after I turned her immortal. And that was more or less out of curiosity. I just needed one little taste of her. Just to see. Fortunately, Lumi was a heavy sleeper. I bit her just below her ear.

"Mmm…" she moaned in her sleep, "Harder, Sebastian. Harder."

Oh, Lumi. Bless your sex drive. I did as she asked, leaving a puncture wound on her neck. As I thought, something wasn't right with her. Lumi's blood tasted like chocolate covered strawberries with a good merlot. But this? This was worse than raw sewage.

Only one thing could've done this to her. I must admit that I'm greatly disappointed. However, I knew this would happen eventually. I told her she wouldn't have a bloodlust. Just not for human blood. Once my blood touched her lips, it was only a matter of time before she would want more.

Demon blood was the most addictive substance to ever exist. Once a person had even the slightest drop, they would be hooked. It wouldn't bother me as much if I didn't know the kind of hell she would be going through in a few hours. Her convulsions. Her pain. Her craving for another fix.

My poor little junkie. I wish I could make your crash more pleasant, but the only thing that could make it even the slightest bit of ok would be to open my own vein. That would just be counterproductive. And only to make you worse.

I took another drink from her neck, careful not to drink her dry. I shut my eyes for a moment, trying to pinpoint the exact flavors. She was still in there. Granted, the chocolate was dark and bitter, but it was still there. That was comforting. I glanced over the rest of her body, making sure nothing else was awry before the Undertaker could look at her.

Oh, Ms. Olivier. My beautiful wife. My imperfectly perfect fallen angel. My partner in life and in death and everything and anything in between. At least you managed to stay unmarred by anything else. The taste of your blood bothers me. I'd wake you, but I fear for my own personal safety. I'm sure Catherine taught you well when you were younger without you realizing it.

I just hope she taught you better than to make deals with demons. Well...Other than me. You know I won't double cross you. I love you too much. But other demons? They wouldn't hesistate. Especially if they know you have ties with me. Although I am rather powerful, I have made some enemies. Which begs the question. If I'm still intact and unscathed, where in the world did you get demon blood, my love? I'm almost positive you only know one demon and that's me.

I knew what I needed to do. Slowly, I pushed my sleeping wife off my chest and covered her with the quilt. She ran a slight fever, but that was to be expected. Her crash was beginning. I kissed her forehead and slipped out of the bedroom to check on Marcelina. Sleeping just as soundly as her mother.

I snuck out of the house and started toward West London. Fortunately, there was a door to her father's cellar outside, so I didn't need to risk breaking and entering. I looked through Catherine's reference section. Sure enough, the lore books were open to chapters on demons and summoning rituals and location spells. Her crystals had obviously been tampered with.

Yet there was no evidence of an actual ritual being performed. No spells were used. Not a drop of magic anywhere. How in the hell did she get her hands on demon blood? She can't sense other demons. She isn't one. Unless she managed to get some while she was working tonight. I'm sure one couldn't procure demon blood in a back alley in the streets of London.

The seedy underbelly of London's criminal syndicate wasn't necessarily supernatural. The occasional rogue reaper like Grell. Perhaps a human that dabbled in the occult a bit. But Will kept the reapers in line quite well these days. They reap. They keep their heads down. They move on.

So, that leaves a human. Maybe a nun with a dark side? No. Lumi doesn't know any nuns. Her great grandmother was a nun, but that's beside the point. I doubt she kept in touch with any of them after her death. Besides, I'm positive that she hasn't been in contact with any of the rest of the sisterhood.

All of a sudden, it was obvious. I had heard a name coming out of her mouth when she spoke with the master earlier today. She asked about Alois Trancy. Insufferable brat if I remember correctly. She came under the guise of research. I knew what her "work thing" was now. It's all become very clear.

My beloved butterfly had gotten herself entangled in the spider's web...

 **A/N: HE KNOWS! Oh, come on. You can't tell me you're surprised. Sebastian's not exactly stupid. Now, fun fact! The whole description of the way her soul tasted? Someone on Twitter once told me that I was a rum filled chocolate cupcake, so that's where that comes from. You learned something new today! Yay! Well then, why don't I teach you something else new? For my lovely readers that also post to this cesspool of a website, if you don't know about Writer's Block, then do I have a suggestion for you.**

 **Writer's Block is a program that forces you to work on whatever it is you need to work on. It doesn't let you open any other programs until you're finished with whatever it is you're doing. You can set it to be a specific word count or a certain time limit. Whichever works better for you. Me personally? I set it by word count. I do it in increments of 500 words.**

 **But seriously! I can't gush about it enough. It's fantastic. It's a free download. is the web address. It's amazing if you have a hard time focusing and you're easily distracted by things like Facebook and Tumblr and Twitter and YouTube and whatever other social media the kids use these days. Just throw your Spotify on, (Helpful hint: I just made a playlist of Marcelina's lullabies in their English forms. Nudge, nudge.) open up Writer's Block, set your limits, and write your little heart out. See you next chapter! xx**


	33. The Deception and the Deal

I dreaded the thought of waking up this morning. I wanted to go see the Undertaker like a hole in the head. I was already feeling withdrawal from Claude's blood. If only I had some more on hand. I woke up alone in bed, so sneaking out shouldn't be too terribly difficult.

"Good morning, darling," Sebastian cuddled into me.

Damn, "Sebastian, I thought you'd be at the manor by now."

"I told the young master I'd be at the manor a little later than normal today," he said, "I told him about taking you to the Undertaker this morning."

I tried to keep my tremors under control. If Sebastian caught me shaking, he'd know something was wrong. He can't know something is wrong. It's bad enough he's going to have the Undertaker sniffing around. And the Undertaker can find out anything on anything or anyone. The fact that I had shaken him for Claude the other day wouldn't help matters.

"Alright," I complied, keeping a brave face, "I'll get dressed and we can go."

"Please, Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian flirted, already working on the buttons of my pajamas, "Allow me to assist you."

His hands started rubbing my shoulders and across my chest. My slow beating heart started racing under his touch, but I knew better. I knew what was causing my palpitations. And it wasn't my gorgeous husband getting handsy in all the right places in the way that only he can.

"Sebastian," I took his hands away, "As much as I appreciate it, I'd rather not. I can do this myself."

"Denying me my pleasures, are we?" his lips hit my neck, just below my ear. That naughty little demon using my spots against me. How dare he?

"Please..." I begged meekly, "Don't."

Almost stunned, Sebastian backed off, "Yes, my love. I understand. I'll go get Marcelina ready and bring the coach around, alright?"

"Ok," I nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed. Come on. Bring yourself down, Lumi. You can do this. Without Claude. You don't need any more blood. Remember? One hit and you'd be good. You've had your one hit.

But I was far from good. I missed the feeling it gave me. That rush in my veins. The fire in my heart. If I hadn't been so lethargic when I came home last night, I would've taken Sebastian then and there. Although the rush was incredible and it was a high I never wanted to come down from, it took a lot out of me. And I needed more.

I wonder if the Undertaker had any on hand. Just laying around like spices? I bet he had as impressive of a pantry as my mother's. Maybe even a bit better. I'm sure a reaper could get his hands on just about anything. Upon waking this morning, I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and avoid the trip to the funeral parlor. Now? I couldn't wait.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Marcelina ran in and jumped in my lap.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I kissed her forehead, "Is Daddy bringing the coach around yet?"

"Yes," she nodded violently, "Do I get to see the Undertaker, too?"

"You haven't seen him in a while," I thought it over, "Since the day you were born."

"Please?" Marcelina begged, "Please, please, please?"

"Of course, you can, baby," I allowed, "Go find your father. Don't talk to any strange reapers until we get to the funeral parlor."

"Why would I talk to strange reapers when we get to the funeral parlor?" she wondered, looking at me confused.

"I'd say the Undertaker is a pretty strange reaper," I joked, "You can talk to him all you want, but he also has work to do, so don't be a nuisance."

"Ok!" she chirped, "Why are we going to see the Undertaker, Mommy?"

"Your father is worried about me," I told, "He doesn't understand that when I say I'm fine, I really am fine. This just gives him a little peace of mind."

"Are you…?" Marcelina shared in her father's worry.

"Yes, my dear," I put her down on the floor, "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Like I said, this is just so your father's blood pressure goes down."

"Daddy doesn't have much for blood pressure," she pointed out, "He's technically dead."

My child had turned out just like me. Lord, help me. If Marcelina turned out like me, it wouldn't exactly be the end of the world, but it could bring upon us the end of the world. I was kind of fond of this world and I didn't want to go to hell yet, "Go find your father. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok!" Marcelina skipped off to do as she was told while I laced up the back of my dress. I slipped my shoes on and started down the stairs and out the front door where Marcelina and Sebastian were waiting for me.

I couldn't wait. I wanted to get to the Undertaker as soon as humanly possible. I had managed to keep my shivers down to a minimum and my attitude in check. I couldn't let Sebastian know I was going through withdrawal and Marcy didn't need to see me like that. Her blood junkie mother. I had to focus on something else. The horses on the cobblestone. The pages in Marcelina's book turning. My baby girl's beautiful face. Her father's face, only softer.

As soon as we pulled up to the funeral parlor, I couldn't have been happier. Sebastian told the two of us to wait while he made his payment. I still had to make my own payment to the Undertaker. I went back in my repetoir of really terrible jokes and had one. I wasn't proud of it, but it would be enough to make the Undertaker giggle like a schoolgirl. At least I hoped so.

"Alright," Sebastian helped me down from the back of the coach, "Our payment was accepted."

"Good," I took Marcelina and put her on my hip as the three of us walked into the funeral parlor. I was kind of nervous. The last time I was in here, I kind of shook the Undertaker down for information. I hoped he hadn't told Sebastian anything.

"Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis," the Undertaker spoke, "Shall we begin then?"

"Of course," I nodded, putting Marcelina down, "Don't get into anything you're not supposed to."

"Yes, Mommy," she promised, "I won't."

"Is that little Marcelina?" the Undertaker marveled, "Oh, my! She grows in leaps and bounds, doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does," I smiled, "And she's been rather well-behaved."

"Not showing off her powers, is she?" he asked.

"I've seen them a couple of times," Sebastian told, "I've been showing her some of her demon powers. She can conjure fire and ice out of thin air. It's really and truly quite a sight."

"You've been showing her magic?" I gasped, "Isn't that kind of reckless?"

"You're not really the one to be talking about reckless, my love," Sebastian couldn't even look at me.

"What do you mean?" I worried.

"You've been a walking target since I met you, my love," he smiled, holding me close, "Your former boss. The Viscount. Not to mention, you're a victim to your own clumsiness. I'm surprised you haven't fallen up the stairs."

"Thanks, Sebastian," I chuckled, feeling a wave of relief crash over me, "Love you, too."

"Now, Sebastian," the Undertaker broke us up, "If you don't mind..."

"Of course," Sebastian bowed out and ran off to keep an eye on our little girl.

"You and I have a debt to settle," the Undertaker reminded me, going out of his way to keep his voice down.

"Alright, Undertaker," I agreed, "There was a man who was invited to attend his sister's wedding. The dress code said that it was black tie only. He shows up to the wedding and everyone else is wearing suits."

"Oh, my!" the Undertaker laughed, "The man was naked!"

"Yes," I confirmed, "That's the joke."

"Thank you, Mrs. Michaelis," he came down from his giggling fit, "I needed a good laugh today. And coupled with the one Sebastian told me, this was a good day. Now, what seems to be wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I assured, "Sebastian thinks there's something wrong, but I think he's just overthinking."

"He may be right," the Undertaker looked me over, "When you came in here last week, you didn't seem like you were in your right mind. Postpartum depression, I'm assuming."

"Unfortunately," I sighed, jumping up onto the embalming table, "But thanks to you, I'm all better."

"Are you?" he asked skeptically, "Because you haven't been able to sit still since you walked in and you're running a rather high fever. I don't think you're all better, poppet. I think you're looking for your next fix."

"Just withdrawal," I brushed him off, "I'll be fine."

"How have you managed being around Sebastian?" the Undertaker wondered.

"It's rough," I confessed, "He smells so good. I can't even look at a bottle of cabernet without thinking about him. His blood tastes almost exactly the same. Just a little more bitter. But when I had Claude's blood…"

"You do understand how toxic demon blood is, yes?"

"Yes," I made myself comfortable. I remembered this part of coming down. The pain. The body aches. The burning under my skin, "And I could use some right about now."

"I'm sorry, love," the Undertaker draped an arm around me, "There's nothing I can do. I'm not going to give you demon blood. And if you were smart, you would cut yourself off from Claude Faustus. As far as demons go, he can be rather tricky. As much as I like Sebastian, he's nothing compared to Claude."

"Mind your tongue, Undertaker," I snapped, "Claude may be my supplier, but Sebastian is the love of my life. There is no one stronger than Sebastian. Except for maybe Marcelina, but she's also a cambion. That's to be expected."

"Trust me, Lumi," he took my hands, "Don't get further involved with Claude Faustus. You told me you only needed one little taste to satisfy the craving. You've had it. No more."

"But…"

"Please," he begged, "I've seen Sebastian when Claude has taken someone he loves. I don't want to see that again."

I had never seen the Undertaker so shaken before. He was always such a jovial character. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should leave Claude alone, "Alright, Undertaker. I'll forget all about the Trancy estate and Claude Faustus. How do I get the demon blood out of my system faster?"

"You don't," he told, "You need it let it run its course. How long ago did you drink Claude's blood?"

"Eleven o'clock last night."

"And you're still feeling the crash," the Undertaker sat with me, "You'll be fine in an hour or so. Just get some rest."

"Will you tell Sebastian about this?" I spoke meekly.

"No," he promised, "I won't tell him. He did tell me you've been sleeping a lot lately."

"Last night," I explained, "When I was coming down from the demon blood, I needed the sleep. It drained me of any energy I had. And having to deal with Alois was exhausting. A night of him hopelessly flirting with me and not really answering any of my questions. I'd like that to be permanently removed from my memory."

"I can't alter your cinematic record," the Undertaker shrugged, "I'm sorry. However, if I do get the pleasure of reaping you, I won't make you relive it."

"Bless you," I thanked, "So, what do we tell Sebastian?"

"You've simply succumbed to sloth," he said, "Nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Undertaker," I hugged him, "I really appreciate what you've done for me. And I greatly apologize for what happened the other day. I wasn't in my right mind."

"I understand, my sweet," the Undertaker empathized, "Everyone has an off day."

"Lumi?" Sebastian poked his head through the door, "Could I come in?"

"Sure," I allowed, "Where's Marcelina?"

"Playing in the mortuary," he sat with me, "Did we determine what was wrong with her?"

"Merely lazy," the Undertaker covered for me, "Her sleeping has simply become a habit, Sebastian. I checked her from top to bottom. She's perfectly fine. Next time the missus says she's alright, I suggest you listen."

"See?" I jumped down from the embalming table, "I told you so."

"Alright, Ms. Olivier," Sebastian brushed me off, "No need for gloating."

"Now," I nuzzled my face into his waistcoat, "You attend to the children. I'll attend to the paper. I'll be home at five."

"No work thing this evening?" he wondered.

"No," I shook my head, "I'll be at the manor at five o'clock."

"Alright, my love," Sebastian gave me a kiss, "Marcelina! We're leaving."

"Yes, Daddy!" Marcelina skipped into the parlor, "Are we going to the manor now?"

"Yes, darling," I sat her on my hip, "You and your father are going to the manor. I have to go to the paper. I'll be home tonight, ok?"

"Ok!" she chimed, her little arms wrapping around my neck, "I'll miss you, Mommy."

"I'll miss you, too, Marcy," I kissed her forehead, "Go play in Uncle Ciel's library. I'll be back to get you."

"I love you," Marcelina's soft little voice rang in my ear. She didn't want me to put her down. And I didn't really want to put her down either.

"I love you, too, sweetheart," I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'll see you tonight."

The three of us left the funeral parlor and parted ways. Going to see the Undertaker made me think. Granted, I shouldn't be drinking any more demon blood. And I'm sure I could get used to the convulsing. And the fevers. Hell, I'm immortal. Nothing will kill me. Not illness. Not overdoses. If someone is sick, they should be able to take their medicine in order to get better, right?

As soon as I got to the paper, I walked into my office and drew the blinds to ride out the rest of my withdrawal. The pain is worth the pleasure. The pain is worth the pleasure. I can do this. I'll be alright.

"Mrs. Michaelis," Mary knocked on the door, "Are you alright? You came in rather late today and you haven't come out of your office since you got here."

"I'm fine, Mary," I snapped, picking myself up from my chair, "I'll be taking lunch now."

"What can I get for you?" she asked, a tad shaken up.

"Don't worry about it," I pushed past her, "I'll get it myself."

Without another word, I got into the coach and told the driver where to go. I knew exactly where I would be getting lunch from. The only kind of sustenance I wanted right now. I looked around to make sure I wasn't being followed as the driver pulled up to the front door.

"Mrs. Michaelis," a familiar voice thundered over me, "What brings you by?"

"I need you," I kept my voice down, "I'm not feeling very well."

"Alright then," a devilish grin came across his face, "Give me a moment to prepare. Would you like to come in?"

"Not particularly," I declined, "I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you."

"Understood," he nodded, "I see your withdrawal hasn't been easy for you."

"It's worth it in the end," I shivered, "Anytime now, Claude. I only get half an hour for lunch and I started crashing hours ago. I'm having difficulties holding myself together."

"So eager," Claude led me to my coach, "Shall we then?"

"Yes," I chimed as he held the blade against his wrist. I started having flashbacks of my dream from last night.

"Hold on," Claude stopped, "I'm going to start charging you for this, Mrs. Michaelis."

"How much?" At this point, money was no object.

"I want you to pay me in favors," Claude explained, "I will keep tapping my veins for you. Every time you come back, you will owe me another favor. Do we have a deal?"

I remembered back to what the Undertaker had said about Claude. He was tricky. But if it meant feeling like I could be on top of the world, it'd be worth it. Along with the Undertaker's words came Sebastian's. His worry when I came home last night. I knew he wouldn't want me to be guzzling demon blood like there was no tomorrow. But the rush that came along with it…

"Deal."

"I will come to you soon with my first favor," Claude's blood ran down the blade, "Now, drink, my dear. We wouldn't want you going hungry now, would we?"

"Bless you, Claude," I praised, slurping from his wrist.

"You do understand the irony of that?" he chuckled, flexing his fingers.

I could only nod. I didn't want anything to interrupt the sweet taste of demon blood. Sebastian would be able to forgive me in the end for this. Right?

 **A/N: Oh, he might. Maybe he's already forgiven you and you don't even know it yet. Mwahahaha. See, that's what I love about being a writer…I can play God…See you next chapter, guys! xx**


	34. The Favor and the Fever

**A/N: Warning. The following has naughty stuff in it. Better known as…Your GRATUITUOUS LEMON WARNING! :D**

Was I cheating on him? It felt like I was cheating on him. It's not like I'm having sex with Claude. Just merely using him for that delightfully yummy liquid flowing through his veins. He still felt like my mistress, though. I was even sneaking around on my lunch break just for a hit of his blood. I needed to pull myself together, though.

Maybe I should actually write that article on Alois. Or would that give too much away? No. It's my job. It's not that suspicious that I'm writing a human interest piece on another noble. And Ciel already knows. Why else would I be showing up at the manor in the middle of the day asking questions about him? But then again, today is a new day. I haven't seen Claude today. No sense in dwelling on the past.

"Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian stole a quick kiss as I stood in the kitchen with him, "You seem oddly cheerful this morning."

"It's a good day," I said, running my hands up his chest, "Now, I need to go to work. You can handle the baby, right?"

"Of course," he took my hands, "What kind of father would I be if I couldn't take care of my own daughter? I've been taking care of the master for all these years. Why stop now?"

"You're still a pretty damn good father," I praised, "The best one she'll ever have."

"Although I appreciate the compliment, my love," Sebastian pushed me over the counter, swatting my butt, "I see your lessons are slipping."

"Or I did that on purpose," I smirked, still bent over the kitchen counter, "because I knew that's what you'd do. And I needed something like that to start my day."

"Oh, Lumi," Sebastian shook his head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know," I played innocent, "But I have to get to work. I have an article to write."

"And what should we expect?" he asked, "Your audience would love to know."

I debated for a moment or two if I should tell him. It's Sebastian. He'll understand, "My work thing was an interview with Alois Trancy."

"Alois Trancy?" Sebastian gave me a look, "Why would you be interviewing him?"

"I figured I could tackle another noble," I shrugged, "After I got the interview with Ciel, I caught a bug. I want to meet more nobles and what better way than through the press?"

"Be careful," Sebastian squeezed me tighter, "Be very careful."

"I don't need to go back, Sebastian," I assured, "I already have all I need."

"I don't want you getting mixed up with Alois Trancy," he worried, "He's an insufferable brat. Worse than the young master."

"I know," I rested my hand on his face, "Don't worry, Sebastian. I'll be fine. Honestly, you worry about me too much."

"I don't worry about you enough," he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"I have to go," I wiggled out of his arms, "I'll be home tonight."

"Five o'clock?"

"Five o'clock," I promised, waving behind me and I started heading for the office. Now, to tackle this Trancy article.

"Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis," Mary greeted me at the door, "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Mary," I chimed, "I am wonderful. How are you?"

"I'm great," she smiled, "I had an idea."

"Oh?" I sat at my desk and dug through my drawer for my notes on the Trancy story, "Do tell, Mary. Do tell."

"Maybe we should hire on another contributor," she suggested, "You've been running yourself ragged lately, keeping this paper afloat. And with you having to work on the Trancy article, I thought you could use a break."

"Mary," I stopped her, "Your heart's in the right place, but I wanted to tackle the Trancy article. This is my piece and I'm happy to do it. As for my levels of rest, I'm perfectly fine. I had plenty of it when I was away from the paper and I don't require sleep."

"Yes, you do," Mary assured, "Everyone does."

Really and truly, I didn't, but it was nice to have every now and then. Especially with the amount of blood I've been on lately bringing me down, "I appreciate it, Mary, but we don't need to hire on another contributor."

"Yes, ma'am," Mary bowed, "And there's a gentleman at the door for you. Very attractive. He looks like he could be your husband's brother. How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?" I asked.

"You're always surrounded by gorgeous men!" she squeaked, "Your husband. Lord Phantomhive. It's almost unfair! Could you set me up?"

"Trust me," I giggled, "You wouldn't want to be set up with any of them. My husband is occasionally too much for me to handle. Lord Phantomhive is engaged and getting married very soon. The man outside, if he is who I think, is more complicated than you could imagine. There's a very handsome man on the Phantomhive staff that works at the manor. I don't know if he's attached or not. I could find out."

"Thank you, Lumi!" Mary sang, "Should I send the man in?"

"Yes," I allowed, "Thank you, Mary."

"Mrs. Michaelis," a familiar voice broke the silence, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Claude," I looked up from my desk, studying his face. Mary was right. Claude did kind of look like Sebastian. At least I had a backstory for him in case anyone asked about him, "Hello. What brings you by?"

"I think you know," Claude shut the door and drew my curtains.

"You come bearing gifts?" I assumed, "Preferably the kind that come from a sharp knife and your arm?"

"Of course, my dear," Claude sat down, "Would you like to get that out of the way first?"

"Did you really have to ask?" I pulled a pocket knife out of the top drawer of my desk, "Yes, please."

"My, my," he smirked, "Always an eager one, Mrs. Michaelis."

"Please," I insisted, "Call me Lumi. "

"As you wish," he obliged, slicing his arm open in the fashion that I had become accustomed to, letting the beautiful, deep red liquid flow out of the opening. I attached my lips to his wrist, sucking hard, "Now, Lumi, I'm sure you know why I'm here."

"I do," I murmured into his arm.

"I have that favor for you," Claude explained, "I need you to give me an itemized list of everything your husband and his master do in a day."

"Just one day?" I asked.

"Demons are a creature of habit," he told, "It's a rarity that they deviate from their routine. When they do, it puts a great amount of stress on their shoulders. But on some instances, when they've been mingling amongst the humans for so long, some demons can adapt. Much like Sebastian."

"Yes," I smiled, taking myself away from Claude's wrist, "It's amazing how much he's changed since we met."

"Anyway," Claude went on, "I need to know about where Sebastian is in correlation to Ciel at all times in one day. I want to know their every move."

"Why is that?" I wondered, "Why would you want to know about where Ciel and Sebastian are all the time?"

"No questions, Mrs. Michaelis," Claude shot me down, wrapping his wrist up in his pocket square, "Next time you ask questions, I'm cutting you off."

"Yes," I nodded, "I won't ask questions."

"Good," he smiled darkly, "Our meeting never happened. I'll be back this time tomorrow to retrieve your information."

"Of course," I showed Claude out and I got back to working on the Trancy article.

I skimmed through my notes and slammed my head on my desk top. I had nothing. All Alois would talk about was how lovely I was. I could hardly get a word out of him about himself. Fortunately for me, I could read people like that like a book. With my trace amount of information and determination set on high, I got to work. The extreme focus and energy of the demon blood didn't really help matters either.

Before I knew it, the clock rang five bells and it was time for me to go home. I started heading toward the manor on foot and made it in nearly record time. I kept my footsteps light as I walked inside. I could hear Sebastian and Marcelina in the library as per usual and Ciel in his study. I guess Claude was right. Things really did have a routine pattern for demons.

I poked my head in the library to find Marcelina's hand glowing with a ball of fire in it. Just a small one. And she controlled it so well. I never saw her work her magic before. And I couldn't have been more proud of her. Her eyes lit up as she caught a glimpse of me out of the corner of her eye. I put my finger up to my lips and snuck up behind her father, wrapping my arms around his waist, running my hands up his chest, "Hi, honey. I'm home."

"Not many can sneak up on me, darling," Sebastian said, "I had a feeling you were here."

"Oh?" I chirped, "Do tell, my love. How did you know?"

"I don't always have to hear you coming," he explained, "I could feel your presence. You and I have a rather profound bond, Lumi. I think you underestimate that."

I nuzzled my face into his shoulder blades, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, darling," Sebastian kissed the top of my head, "Marcelina, put the fire out."

"Yes, Daddy," the tiny spark in the palm of Marcelina's hand went out, "Did you see it, Mommy? Did you see my little fire?"

"I sure did, baby," I let her father go and sat her on my hip, "I'm so proud."

"I can make ice, too!" she beamed, brimming with pride, "Daddy says that he's only heard of Lucifer making ice!"

"Maybe one day, you'll overthrow him and rule all of Hell," I joked, "Long live the queen."

"You think so?" her eyes widened.

"Careful, Lumi," Sebastian hushed me, "That's blasphemous. If that got back to Lucifer, you'd be a pile of ash where you stand."

"I wouldn't let him," Marcelina assured.

"You, too," Sebastian took her off my hip, "You shouldn't speak such blasphemes either. Lucifer doesn't even know you exist, my sweet. And it's going to stay that way for as long as it can. He's not someone you want to be friends with."

"Why not?" Marcelina asked, "Maybe Lucifer would like a friend."

"Then, we'll get him a cat," he suggested, "Until then, you stay clear of him unless I'm right there."

"Sebastian," I stopped him, "How much longer are you going to be here?"

"Another few hours," he figured, "Until the young master is in bed."

"Alright," I agreed, "Marcelina, are you going to play in the library some more?"

"Can I?" she begged, looking up at her father.

"I don't see why not," Sebastian allowed, "I have to get started on dinner, if that's alright with you."

"I'm going to go check in on Ciel," I said, "I need to give him a report on how the paper's doing anyway."

"Sounds like a plan," Sebastian slipped me a quick kiss while Marcelina wasn't looking and the three of us parted ways.

I sat in front of Ciel for a good, solid five minutes before he realized I was there. I really loved this whole being immortal thing. The stealthiness alone was an absolute delight to have.

"Bloody hell," Ciel caught his breath, "Was that necessary?"

"I'm sorry," I chuckled to myself, "I couldn't resist."

"What can I do for you, Lumi?" he asked, "You look like you have something on your mind."

"Just business stuff," I played with a strand of my hair, "Nothing too earth shattering."

"And how is the paper doing?"

"Almost done with my article on Alois Trancy," I took my heels off, "Should have it out by the end of the week."

"Wonderful," he praised, "Why you're still running the article is beyond me, but that's why I don't run it."

"It's exhausting," I admitted, kicking my bare, aching feet up on the chair next to me, "I miss the days of just hanging around here. Not having to work. My every whim tended to."

"Sebastian weighing on you hand and foot," Ciel teased, "Or does he still do that?"

"I wouldn't say hand and foot," I clarified, "There are things he won't give me. The chances of him making another trip to hell anytime soon for another bottle of wine are probably pretty slim. Opening his veins for me is almost unheard of unless I'm doubled over in tears. Everything else is pretty much up for grabs."

"Sebastian has limits," Ciel smirked, "Who would have thought?"

"There are certain things that he doesn't have limits on," I mirrored him, "And that alone is half the reason why I married him."

"Lumi," Ciel cringed, "Remember. Sebastian was my first love. Hearing about your exploits isn't exactly pleasant."

"I have to tell someone," I shrugged, "If I tell Lizzie, it'll give her ideas. If I tell Mey-Rin, she'll drown in her own nose blood. And if I tell my father, he'll exorcise Sebastian."

"Why don't you tell someone else?" Ciel whined, "A complete stranger! Make a new friend!"

"It's none of their business," I scoffed, "Are you really still jealous of me, Ciel?"

"No," he shook his head, "Especially not with my wedding next week."

"I could ask Sebastian about a threesome," I suggested, "I'm sure he'd be ok with it."

"No!" Ciel squealed, "I can't even believe that you'd even consider something like that!"

"I was joking, Ciel," I calmed him, "I'd be too greedy anyway."

"Rather twisted joke…" he grumbled, "And I thought I had a dark sense of humor."

"If you need me," I got up, "I'll be in our old bedroom. I'm exhausted."

"Are you alright?" Ciel worried.

"I'm fine," I brushed him off, "The low before the high."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I left Ciel to his work and went into our old bedroom. This brought back a lot of memories. Granted, not as much as Ciel's room, but a few good ones. Marcelina was probably made in this bed. I woke up after the incident with the Viscount in this bed.

"Lumi," I felt someone shaking me, "Wake up, Ms. Olivier."

"Sebastian," I rubbed my eyes, "I'm sorry. I must have nodded off."

"Honestly, my love," Sebastian crawled in next to me, holding me against his chest, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well," I traced my finger up his body, undoing one of the buttons on his shirt, "I could think of a few things. Marcelina is deep in her books. Ciel is busy balancing his. Everyone else is preparing for dinner. What kind of trouble could you and I get into?"

"I don't know," Sebastian started to get up, "But you'll have to get into trouble without me. I have to help prepare dinner as well."

"No, you don't," I grabbed the tails of his waistcoat, "Come on, Sebastian. I haven't seen you since this morning and they've had you all day. Please?"

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian tried to wiggle out of my grip, "I have a job to do."

"I know," I sighed, "But you can manage to take a break…For an hour or two…With me."

"Lumi," he scolded, "I can't."

"Yes," I pulled him down to the bed, "You can."

"Where did that come from?" Sebastian gasped.

"It came from me," I grinned darkly, taking his hands away, "Now, you think you could spend a little time with your wife?"

"If she keeps up with this," Sebastian's naughty little smirk appeared, "I think I could spare a few minutes."

"Good," I held his hands above his head and affixed them to the headboard.

"Lumi," his eyes grew wide, "What are you doing?"

"You don't get your hands," I decided, "You always take care of me, Sebastian. Let me take care of you."

"Is this going to be like last time?" Sebastian scoffed, "You said you wanted to take me, but in the end, I took you?"

"Oh, no, no, no," I tied the tightest knot and moved lower, "Not this time, sweetheart."

I undid all of his shirt buttons, exposing the beautiful porcelain underneath. I had a feeling that if I were to throw Sebastian naked in a pile of snow, I'd lose him. But it was absolutely stunning. Like marble. Then, I undid the final button. The one holding back the one thing I needed. I wrapped my lips around him, moaning a little.

"Oh, Lumi…" Sebastian squirmed, "Harder…"

I happily obliged, delighting in the fact that he was suppressing a moan. I remembered back to my dream from the other night. How horribly Sebastian teased me. How restrained Claude had me. I took some cues from my demon's tongue. I could still feel it as if it were still there. I moaned louder, making Sebastian's leg twitch.

I pulled him out of my mouth with a soft pop. He was definitely good and ready for me. I almost got a mouthful of potential siblings for Marcelina, "What would you like for me to do now, my love?"

"Liberare," he begged, "Ut none possit." (Set me free, so I can take you.)

"No," I came up, nestling my face in his neck, "I'm not going to do that quite yet."

"Lumi," he sighed out, "Don't do this."

"Do what?" I grinned, "Take a little bit of control? Is it so bad that I'm the one dominating? Te amo, Sebastian. Et reciprocum mihi placet. Questus sum vobis molesti calidum et deliciae?" (I love you, Sebastian. Please let me reciprocate. Am I getting you all hot and bothered, darling?)

"Quid agis indicens mihi bella non tu es, amica mea, (You have no idea what you're doing to me, my love)" Sebastian moaned as I kept him held down.

"It must be bad," I kissed down his neck, "It's got you speaking in tongues."

"Please," he murmured.

"What was that?" I untied my corset strings, kicking my dress off, "A little louder, darling."

"Please, Lumi," Sebastian spoke up, "You. In my lap. Now."

"Would you like me to untie your hands as well," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, please…" he whimpered. It felt kind of nice to have Sebastian at my feet. I guess between the demon blood in my body and the blood in his veins driving me mad, the combination made one hell of an aphrodisiac.

"Since you asked so nice," I undid the knot and lowered myself onto his already bucking hips. I needed this. I needed this so much. Riding Sebastian was like a matador on a bull. He was seeing red, he was aggravated, and he needed someone to take it out on. Fortunately, I got to be his victim.

Sebastian tried to flip me underneath him, but I wasn't having it. I had him pinned beneath me. He wasn't going anywhere. I grinded in his lap a little more before I slid under him. Sebastian's dominance was restored and he gave me his all.

"Who dominates you?" he growled.

"You," I dug my nails in his back.

"Who owns you?"

"You!"

"Whose good little girl are you?"

"Yours!" I screeched.

"Scream my name!" Sebastian put his hand over my mouth.

"SEBASTIAN!" I mumbled through his fingers, sighing his name out in sheer ecstasy. I felt my entire body collapse on itself as I rolled into Sebastian's ribs, "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," he kissed my forehead, "Was that good enough of a break for you?"

"Perfect," I smiled, "I couldn't have had a better break."

"If it's alright with you," Sebastian buttoned his shirt, "I have to get back to work now. Take Marcelina home and get her to bed. I'll be home shortly."

"Fine," I gave him a quick kiss as he helped me get redressed as well, "Marcelina! We're leaving!"

I took my daughter by her little hand and helped her into the coach. If I wasn't tired after the demon blood today, that definitely killed me. I wanted to go home, ride out the rest of my high, and go to sleep. I brought Marcelina upstairs and into her bedroom, put her pajamas on, and tucked her into bed. Time to catch a few hours of sleep before Sebastian comes home...

 **A/N: Well. That took a citrusy twist that I wasn't expecting. Really and truly. I wasn't planning on a lemony chapter, but here we are. So, Claude's got her doing odds and ends. What does he have planned? And what's the deal with Mary looking for a man? If you didn't piece it together, the good looking one that works at the manor? It's Bard. Baldroy's a babe. Don't deny it. See you next chapter, guys! xx**

 **PS: If you're reading this right after I posted (3/2/16), normally, I stick around for another hour or two and hang in the reviews, but I'm feeling like an inside out anus, so I'm going to go to bed instead. I'll answer your questions, comments, and concerns in the morning. Sorry. :(**


	35. The Clean and the Impure

"Mommy!" Marcelina screamed in pure terror, waking me from my sweet slumber. Little did I know, her father was nestled in my back.

"I'll go take care of her," Sebastian said, kissing my cheek, "Go back to sleep."

"Don't worry about it," I pulled him back down to the bed, "I got it."

"Are you sure?" he worried, "It's no trouble."

"Sebastian," I let out a heavy sigh, "She didn't yell for you. I got it."

"Alright, my love," he let me go, "Take care of our daughter."

I took off running down the hall toward Marcelina's room. She was shaking in her bed, wrapped in a thick quilt, terrified out of her mind. I did all I could to keep myself from crying. I sat on the edge and immediately, she threw herself in my lap, "Marcelina, what's wrong? Bad dream?"

"Very bad dream," her voice broke.

"You want to tell me about it?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" Marcelina looked up at me, her eyes bloodshot, "Can I show you?"

"You can do that?" I gave her a look.

"Daddy showed me how," she told, putting her hand up to my face. Marcelina took us to a dark room. Literally. This was the darkroom at the paper, "Mommy?"

"I'm right here, baby," I took her hand, "What are we doing at my office?"

"There's a man," Marcelina explained, "He's coming to see you."

"Oh?" I waited and watched through the crack in the door. I stood in the doorway of my office. There was definitely another man. But he was no man.

"Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis," Claude came in. But he wasn't alone. He had Alois on his hip.

"Claude," I smiled, "Always wonderful to see you. You didn't tell me you were bringing guests."

"Forgive me, my lady," Claude bowed to me, "My lord wanted to see this through. Shall we?"

"Yes," I took Claude's arm and the background dissolved into Phantomhive Manor. What would we be doing here? I didn't understand.

"Mommy," Marcelina wrapped around my arm, "I don't want to watch this part again."

"Alright, baby," I sat her on my hip, covering her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice squealed, "Let go of me!"

Ciel? Sure enough, the young earl was over Claude's shoulder, "Hush, child. It'll be over soon enough."

"What are you doing?" Ciel snapped again, "Put me down! Sebastian!"

"Mrs. Michaelis?" Claude called out, "Are you coming, darling?"

"Of course," I took his arm, "I'd love to watch."

"Claude Faustus," Sebastian stood in the doorway of the manor, "I'd appreciate it if you'd put my master down and left the girl alone."

"I don't think so, Sebastian," Claude fought, "Your master is now mine. As for your wife, she is quite the beauty. Such a shame you couldn't completely turn her. She'd make quite the succubus."

"I think not," Sebastian leapt through the air, his silverware in hand, "I'll ask you again. Leave the master and my wife and I'll consider sparing you."

"I'd be less worried about them," Claude pulled out his own weapon of choice, "And more worried about yourself."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You're no challenge," Claude whipped his cutlery at Sebastian, then turned his attention back toward me, "Maybe I should turn her myself."

"No!" Sebastian went on the defensive.

The Trancy butler ran his finger down my jawline, "Osculum est mortis..."

"Mommy," Marcelina quivered in my arms, "He's going to try to kill Daddy! I don't want to be here anymore..."

"Alright, sweetheart," I held her close, "Take us back."

Before we knew it, Marcelina and I were back in her bedroom. she was still pretty shaken up. My poor baby. I tucked her back into her baed and she looked up at me, "Mommy..."

"Yes, baby?" I pulled the quilt over her.

"You wouldn't really let a bad man take Uncle Ciel and let him kill Daddy, would you?"

The innocense in my daughter's voice shattered my heart. I couldn't help but hug her a little tighter, "Of course not, Marcelina. I love your father and Uncle Ciel. I won't let a bad man hurt anyone we love, ok? Now, go back to sleep."

"Ok," Marcelina let out a big yawn, "Good night, Mommy."

"Good night, Marcy," I kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

How does one explain to their cambion daughter that she may have just had her first vision? I just hope to God that it never comes true. There was no way. If it were real, I can't be around Claude for five minutes without craving his blood. Although I was hanging all over him, I wasn't bloodthirsty.

I crawled back into bed with Sebastian like nothing was wrong. At this point, nothing was wrong. Marcelina had a nightmare. That's perfectly normal. Everything would be just fine.

"Lumi?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, "What happened? Is Marcelina alright?"

"Just a nightmare," I rolled over, "I handled it. Good night."

I couldn't even look at him. Our little girl was having visions of her father dying and all because her junkie mother needs a fix. And I could really use a fix right about now. I shut my eyes for a few minutes and fell back asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, all I could think about was Marcelina's dream and getting to the office as soon as humanly possible. The bit of Latin that Claude said to me was starting to get under my skin. I knew a lot of Latin, but that particular phrase was lost on me. I slipped my shoes on, kissed the husband, kissed the baby, and took off with my notebook in hand.

"Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis!" Mary chimed like she did every other morning, "How are you today?"

"Wonderful," I made a beeline for my office.

"Lumi," she stopped me, "Forgive me for saying this, but you look awful. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"A few hours," I brushed her off, "I'm fine."

"You can't live on a few hours of sleep," she scolded lightly, still remembering her place, "Maybe you should take today off."

"No," I sat in my chair, "I'll be fine. The baby had a nightmare last night and I had to take care of it. Other than that, I'm ok. Honestly, Mary, you worry too much about me."

"Someone has to," Mary put my coffee on my desk, "So?"

"So what?"

"Did you talk to the man at Phantomhive Manor for me?" she asked, full of anticipation.

"Oh," I completely spaced it out, "No. I haven't. I was a little preoccupied when I was at the manor yesterday. I'll talk to him after work."

"Thank you, Lumi!" Mary hugged me tight, "I really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome," I tried to keep my tremors to a minimum, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do."

"Of course," she bowed out, "And the man that was here yesterday is back. Would you like me to send him in?"

"Please," I let out a heavy sigh of sweet relief.

"Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis," Claude came in, "How are you?"

"I'm well," I shooed my secretary out, shutting my door, "That's a lie. I'm thirsty."

"Oh, my dear," Claude cradled my face in his hand, "Do you need my services?"

"Yes," I lowered my gaze in shame, "Please, Claude."

"First," he sat down, tying his arm off, "Do you have what I asked of you?"

"Yes, I do," I nodded, "Ciel and Sebastian's schedules and their correlations. At seven, Sebastian wakes Ciel and brings him his tea. Then, Ciel has his breakfast. Sebastian takes care of various chores around the house while Ciel looks over his properties. Sebastian makes and serves Ciel's lunch. Ciel takes his afternoon tea in the garden, if weather permits, then goes back to work. I arrive around five o'clock. I stay until Sebastian finishes Ciel's dinner and Sebastian comes home around ten. The average day in the Phantomhive Manor."

"Well done, Mrs. Michaelis," Claude praised, taking his knife out, "Care for a drink?"

"Yes, please," I begged, pressing my lips against his wrist. The flow was a lot heavier than it usually was, but that was because of the knot just above the incision, "Claude, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he allowed, "What is it?"

"What does 'osculum est mortis' mean?" I wondered, reattaching myself to his arm.

"It literally translates to 'the kiss of death'," he explained, "It's an incantation used to turn a human into either an incubus or a succubus. Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing," I brushed him off, "Just curious."

I wasn't going to tell another demon that it was in the vision my cambion daughter had last night. That would just be irresponisble. I didn't want to put Marcelina in harm's way like that. As much as I appreciated what Claude was doing for me, I knew I couldn't trust him. I had a feeling that he was tricky.

"Alright then," he let it go, stroking my hair, "Go on, dear. Drink until your desire is satisfied. Now, I have another favor to ask of you since you did so well with my last favor."

"What is it?" I asked, wiping my mouth off.

"Bring me Ciel Phantomhive."

My heart dropped. I remembered back to Marcelina's vision. It was coming true. I didn't think Claude was going to ask me for Ciel directly. I looked away from him, "I can't."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't, Claude," I declined, "I can't bring you Ciel. I'm sorry, but I made a promise. I can't and I won't bring you Ciel."

"Who did you promise?" Claude's eyes turned a deeper shade of red.

"I'd like to keep that between us," I stood my ground. Shakily, but I was still standing.

"I'm sorry to hear you say that," he got up, wrapping his pocket square around the cut on his arm, "I hope you enjoyed that last round of blood, Mrs. Michaelis, because I'm cutting you off. You won't be getting any from me anymore. Not until you deliver Ciel Phantomhive on the front porch of the Trancy Estate."

It may have been the blood taking effect, but I let Claude walk right out of my office and started riding out my high. I'd be just fine without him. I was a strong, independent woman that didn't need demon blood from the likes of Claude Faustus anymore. I would be perfectly ok.

It was times like these where I wished I had Sebastian in my back pocket. The aphrodisiac qualities of the blood were setting in. And it was hard to work on my editorial duties when all I could think about was getting naked and cuddly with my beautiful demon husband. The frustration was killing me. But I had to persevere. I had to rise above. I could do this.

I made it through my day completely content. Until it came time to go home. I started convulsing in my chair, harder than I ever had before. My body ached everywhere. And not the minor irritating ache that usually came with the withdrawal from demon blood. I would've taken my death, labor, birth, and aftermath of Marcelina a million times over.

I went home and threw myself under the blankets. This needed to stop! I needed more blood. That was the only solution I could think of. I made a promise to Marcelina that I wasn't going to let anyone we loved get hurt. That included handing Ciel over to Claude. I couldn't do it. But I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last.

"Lumi?" Sebastian's voice broke up the monotony of my sobbing.

"Sebastian…?" I could hardly speak.

"What's wrong, my love?" he wrapped around me, "And don't tell me it's nothing. This isn't nothing."

"I messed up," I wept in his shoulder, "I messed up big."

"Whatever it is," Sebastian comforted, "I'm sure we can take care of it."

"Where's Marcelina?" I worried.

"At the manor," he said, putting his icy hand on my forehead, "Mey-Rin and Lady Elizabeth are looking after her. You're running quite the fever, darling. Are you feeling ok?"

"If I tell you," I choked out, "Promise you'll still love me."

"Of course, Lumi," he assured, "I will always love you. I'm quite sure I made that clear in our wedding vows. Now, please. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm…" I wiped the tears from my eyes and swallowed the lump building in my throat, "I'm coming down from demon blood."

Sebastian stayed silent. He just held me tighter, "I know, darling. I had a feeling for a while now that you were on demon blood. When you took me the other night, it confirmed my feelings. Demon blood is a very powerful aphrodisiac and that was some of the best sex we've ever had. What has me confused is where you got demon blood from if I'm unscathed."

"Claude Faustus," I dropped his name, "Do you know him?"

"Oh, yes," Sebastian grumbled, "I know Claude Faustus too well. He is the scum of the earth."

"I'm sorry," the floodgates opened, "I'm so sorry, Sebastian."

"No, my love," he cradled me, "I am. I opened Pandora's box to you. I introduced you to the high of demon blood in the first place."

"Because you didn't want me to suffer," I reminded, trying to ease his guilt.

"But here you are, suffering," Sebastian pointed out, "We'll get through this, Lumi. I promise you. Everything is going to be alright."

"Sebastian," I spoke softly, "Claude's after Ciel…"

"Again?" he groaned, "Did he not learn the first time?"

"The first time?" I gave him a look.

"He wants the young master's soul," Sebastian explained, "It would be much more satisfying than his master's. And I'm not going to let him have it. It's a long story."

"Marcelina had a vision," I told, "Claude went to the manor and kidnapped Ciel. He tried to kill you. And it was my fault."

"I'm sure it's not your fault…"

"I gave him Ciel's daily itinerary in exchange for my last fix."

"Oh," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "Not the first attempt made on my life. Probably not the last. Don't worry, Ms. Olivier. Although I am disappointed in you, I'll make it all better. You'll have to deal with the rest of your withdrawal, though. I'm sure that's punishment enough."

"Yes," I agreed, "Sebastian, I hurt so bad."

"I know, Lumi," he held me close, "It'll be over soon. After that, I want you to tell me when you have your next craving. Promise me you'll do that much."

"I promise," I nuzzled into my husband's chest, "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For not leaving," I could feel the tears starting back up again, "I thought you would've stormed out by now."

"For better or worse, right?" Sebastian brushed the hair out of my eyes, "I'm not letting you go. Now, I want you to sleep through the rest of your high, alright?"

"You're staying here, aren't you?"

"Of course," he squeezed me tighter, "I'm not going anywhere. What kind of a husband would I be if I left my wife when she needed me most?"

I positioned my head over Sebastian's heart to listen to the soothing beat, "I love you."

"And I love you, darling," he assured.

"Even if I'm a screw up?"

"You're not a screw up, Lumi," Sebastian pulled the quilt over the two of us, "You're sick. That's all this is."

Sebastian was right. I was definitely sick. My head was throbbing and I could have easily thrown up in his lap. But it was so much more than that. And the fact that he was staying blew my mind. Then again, it is Sebastian. If I could count on anyone in this world or the next, it was definitely him. If he would stay by my side when I practically cheat on him with another demon just for the blood, we could get through just about anything.

 **A/N: I'm going to be completely honest with you right now, my humble reader. The entire last part was supposed to be in "The Dealer and the Addict" minus the demon blood addiction, but I decided to stretch this out a few chapters instead of making it short, sweet, and to the point. I wanted a serious comfort chapter. Hell, I needed a comfort chapter the night I wrote "The Dealer and the Addict". But instead, we got a beautiful story arc out of it, yeah? I'd say so. See you next chapter! xx**

 **And a quick side note...Keep an eye on the reviews, guys. You never know when I pop in throughout the week just to say hi. :)**


	36. The Mistake and the Miracle

I wouldn't miss this. Actually being set on fire probably wouldn't burn as bad as withdrawal did. I laid in bed almost immobile. Of all the things in this world, why did demon blood have to hurt so bad?

"Lumi?" Sebastian came in, "How are you feeling?"

"Like wrapping my lips around a gun," I growled.

"I'll pretend that's the withdrawal talking," he put his hand to my forehead, "Still running quite the fever, I see. What did we learn?"

"Don't you have someone else to take care of?" I rolled my eyes.

"I do," Sebastian nodded, "And you're coming with me."

"Why?" I wondered, "Why can't I dry out in peace?"

"So I can keep an eye on you," he explained, helping me out of bed, "I love you, Ms. Olivier, but I can't trust that once Marcelina and I walk out the door, you won't be half way to the Trancy Estate, looking for Claude."

"He wouldn't give me any anyway," I pouted, "I'd have to give him Ciel first."

"True."

"What about the paper?" I worried, "Our first issue is supposed to be out in a few days."

"It can wait," Sebastian poked my nose, "You come first."

I took a giant leap as I felt a possible wave of nausea come on, "Sebastian..."

"Yes, darling?" he yanked on my corset strings.

"Do you think I could trouble you for a favor...?" I spoke softly.

"It's never any trouble," he assured, spinning me into his arms, "What is it?"

"Do you think..." I asked, "You could...Maybe..."

"No," Sebastian shot me down, "I'm not giving you any of my blood, Lumi. In fact, I'm appalled that you even asked."

"I hurt so bad," I wept in his shoulder.

"I know, darling," he held me a little tighter, "Maybe we could try weaning you? I'm sure I could get some morphine from the Undertaker."

"It's not the same," I let out a heavy sigh.

"We'll get through this," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "I promise you. Now, come along. We shouldn't keep the young lord waiting."

"You're right," my legs wobbled beneath me, "I just need to get out of the house."

The three of us got into the coach and took off for the manor. I'm sure the fresh air and the good company would do wonders. It had felt like ages since I had been to Phantomhive Manor.

Or I'd be even worse. I kept my curtains drawn and wrapped my body in more blankets than I knew what to do with. I was so cold, but I felt like I was doused in gasoline. I couldn't regulate my body temperature. I couldn't sit still. I could barely have a coherent thought. I needed a distraction. I was one hundred percent convinced this was all a mental thing. Think of something else, Lumi. Don't focus on the hell you're in.

I crawled out of bed and went down to the kitchen. I knew I'd see some friendly faces in there. Always did. Besides, I still had to do Mary a favor. I walked into the Phantomhive kitchen to find the usual poker game of Baldroy, Tanaka, and Finny. And as per usual, Bard was bringing in the pot.

"This never isn't fun," he grinned, flicking his cigarette in the fireplace.

"That's because you always win, Bard," Finny pouted.

"Gentlemen," I sat at the table with them.

"Hey, Lumi," Bard greeted me, "What brings you by?"

"Shouldn't you be at the paper?" Finny asked.

"I took today off," I said, keeping my reasons to myself...and attempting to keep my shakes under wraps as well, "What are you three up to?"

"Same old, same old," Bard shrugged, "These two put their cards down. I take their money. I'm sitting on a mini fortune, thanks to this lot."

"Oh?" I cocked my head, "If you don't mind me asking, how much have they given you?"

"A little over a thousand pounds," he figured, "Why?"

"Just curious," my feet dangled under the table, "You think you could play me a hand or two?"

"Really?" Finny gave me a look, "You can play?"

"I'm not very good," I admitted, "But I have some money to lose."

"No, Lumi," Bard shot me down, "I'm not taking your money. I wouldn't feel right."

"Alright," I nodded, "A different wager then?"

"I'm not following you," I had his attention.

"My secretary made an excellent point the other day," I told, "I tend to surround myself with attractive men. I don't know why, but everyone I know is a ten. She asked me if I could spare one. And out of all the tens I know, setting Sebastian and Ciel aside, you'd be my next choice."

"I'm flattered, Lumi," Bard blushed, "But what's your wager?"

"If I win," I smirked, "You have to take her out. One night. No obligation."

"Is she cute?"

"She's not bad."

"Why me?" Bard asked, "Why not Finny or Tanaka?"

"Because," I explained, "Finny's a sweetheart, but he's too sweet and that's not Mary's type. She's also twenty-nine. Tanaka's too old."

"But what if I win?" he gave a dark, cocky smile.

"If you win," I thought it over, "Instead of going out with Mary for the night, you get me."

"But Lumi," Finny pointed out, "You're married."

"I know," I nodded, "But that doesn't mean two friends can't have an evening together. I completely trust that Bard wouldn't dream of trying anything stupid out of fear of my husband."

"She's right," Bard chuckled nervously, "As much as I like Sebastian, he scares the hell out of me. Might as well start thinking of what you want to do now, Lumi. It's a rare occasion that I lose playing cards."

"Shuffle the deck," I insisted, "Sebastian thinks I'm asleep and he doesn't approve of me gambling like this. We need to do this quick."

"Alright, sweet," Bard dealt the cards, "Let's play. Aces high."

I looked at my hand and I couldn't have been more disgusted. Two of hearts and a three of clubs. I had squat. I kept a close watch on Bard's face. He had nothing. I saw excitement and hope in his eyes, but underneath the deceitful emotions was fear. He tried bluffing, but it wasn't working well for him. I don't think he realized he was doing it, but I could see his tells.

"What night are you free, Bard?" I asked innocently.

"Most every night," he smirked, "What kind of flowers should I bring you?"

"I'm rather fond of black gold lilies," I beamed. Got him, "There's a waterfall nearby with a patch of them growing wild."

"Is there now?" I watched a bead of sweat run down his forehead and drip off his face. Bard's cockiness would be his downfall and he knew he had been beat. Bard threw his cards down, "I fold…"

"Good," I followed suit, "Because I had nothing. You probably would've won if you would've stuck to your guns."

"Wow, Lumi," Finny gasped, "No one ever beats Bard. How'd you do it?"

"It's not about playing the game, Finny," I sang, "It's about playing the person. And I played our dear Baldroy like a Stradivarius."

"When do I meet her?" Bard asked, accepting defeat.

"Saturday night?" I suggested, "Busy?"

"No," he sighed, "I thought you said you weren't any good."

"I lied," I confessed, "I've been playing cards since I was ten, Bard. I used to run a card game in Boston every other summer with my cousin. And I'd have grown men come in, just for me to take their money. In short, I'm really good."

I caught a scent in my nose that made my heart stop and my victorious smile fade. My shaking grew worse and my hunger stronger. No…It can't be…

"Are you alright, Lumi?" Bard snapped out of his sore loser haze, picking up on my tells.

"I have to go," I got up and ran upstairs to the library. Marcelina was looking over her books and Sebastian kept a close eye on her reading material.

"Ms. Olivier?" he chirped, "What are you doing up?"

"Mommy," Marcelina tugged at the bottom of my dress, "My tummy hurts."

"Come on," I ran to the secret door with Marcelina on my heels, "You get in there. Keep quiet."

"Lumi, what's going on?" Sebastian asked, starting to get on my level of nervousness.

"He's here, Sebastian," I kept my voice down, "Claude's here."

"How do you know?" he worried, "I can't sense him."

"I smell him," I quivered, "I can smell his blood and it's killing me."

"No, Lumi," Sebastian scolded, "We'll take care of this."

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Master!" Sebastian leapt to Ciel's side and I soon followed. Marcelina's vision was coming true. I could see it. Ciel was over Claude's shoulder in front of the manor.

"Hello, Sebastian," Claude greeted with Ciel kicking and screaming, "How are you?"

"Always a delight to see you, Claude," Sebastian said sarcastically, "If you could be so kind as to put my young master down and leave, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'll have to respectfully decline," Claude shot him down, "By the way, you can stop hiding behind the bushes, Mrs. Michaelis. I'm sure you know what your junkie whore has been up to by now, Sebastian."

"Excuse me," Sebastian kept his head, "But I'd rather you not speak of her in such a way."

"I merely speak the truth," Claude assured.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped, "Get me down! That's an order!"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed, "Perhaps we can finally settle this once and for all, Claude."

"Maybe we can," Claude threw Ciel on the ground, "Not only could I walk out of here with Ciel Phantomhive's soul in my stomach, but the girl as well."

"Good luck," Sebastian scoffed, "She's rather stubborn. I doubt she'd go off with you so willingly."

"But I have something that you won't give her," Claude took his knife out of his pocket, "Come now, Lumi. I know you miss it."

I did. Just the smell of it under his skin was driving me nuts. The open wound only made it worse. My heart was ready to jump out of my chest and I did all I could to keep myself from lunging at him and attaching myself to his wrist. The back of my throat burned so bad…

"That's enough, Claude," Sebastian stepped in, "You're here for me, not her. Leave Lumi out of it."

"I'm sure withdrawal hasn't been easy for you, dear," Claude continued his taunts, "I can make it all go away. Sebastian refuses to. Let me give you what he won't."

"Lumi, if you go to Claude, we're leaving you," Sebastian gave me the ultimatum. There was no way I was going to give up my husband and my daughter for Claude. I just kept my fingers crossed that Claude didn't catch the plural.

"You're hiding behind her?" Claude scoffed, whipping his silverware at Sebastian, "That's kind of low. Even for you, Sebastian."

"So are you." There it was. There was the dirty, little smirk I knew and loved, "The only difference is that I know what side she's on."

That was enough to fuel the fire. Sebastian and Claude proceeded to tearing each other apart. Silverware flew through the air between them, along with a few fists in either face. I couldn't stand seeing this, but I knew Sebastian would've killed me if I got involved. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if I got seriously hurt.

Claude had Sebastian pinned to the ground and heavily bleeding. I don't think he was going to be able to hold on much longer, "Look around you, Sebastian. Your master is mine. Your wife is under my spell. The only thing left of yours that I want is your life…"

"Please stop," a soft, meek, little voice spoke from the doorway, "Please don't hurt him anymore."

"My, my," Claude's arm pushed down harder on Sebastian's throat, "Who do we have here?"

"Marcelina," I gasped, "Get back inside."

"She looks like she could be your sister, Ciel," Claude looked her over as consciousness slipped from Sebastian's eyes, "You've been keeping her from me. Two Phantomhive souls in my stomach? Sebastian Michaelis dead as a doornail? His wife at my feet? What did I do to deserve such a treat?"

"Stop hurting him," Marcelina begged.

"Why should I, my dearest?" Claude asked, genuinely intrigued by the little girl by my side.

"Are you Claude Faustus?" she kept her head down.

"Yes, I am," Claude started moving toward her, "What's your name?"

"Marcelina…"

"Well, Marcelina," he grinned, "You're going to come with me. You and your brother will make quite a meal."

"No," she stood her ground, not a single ounce of fear on my little girl's face.

"That's too bad," Claude attempted to grab at Marcelina. However, he was hindered by some sort of a blast that sent him flying, "What was that?"

"Please leave," she demanded again.

"Not until you tell me what you are," Claude negotiated, "I've never sensed anything like you before."

"I'm not surprised," Marcelina went on, "I'm rather rare, from what I understand. I suggest covering your ears."

"Why?" Claude wondered while everyone else didn't think twice. Marcelina let out a supersonic, ear piercing scream, forcing the Trancy butler to the ground. He scrambled in fear to pull himself up, "What are you…?"

"I don't think you should be the one to ask the questions," she walked toward him, a spear growing from her fingernail. Marcelina sliced Claude's cheek open, "You made my mommy sick."

"Your mommy?" Claude gave her a look, but not before my daughter took his arm.

"You tried to kill my daddy," she went on, taking more limbs, reducing him to nothing but a head and a torso, "You tried taking Uncle Ciel _and_ me. I don't think you should live anymore."

"Hold on," Claude pieced it together, "Are you…Are you a cambion, my sweet?"

"I'm not your sweet," Marcelina ripped his cold, black heart out of his chest. It still kept beating in her hand. She squeezed it hard, turning it to dust in her palm, "But yes. I am a cambion. My father is a demon. My mother is an immortal human. Do you have any last words before I make you combust?"

"I'll see you in hell…"

"Doubt it," Marcelina snapped her fingers and Claude's body splattered all over the pavement.

"Marcelina," I wondered, "Where did you learn that?"

"I just acted on instinct," she shrugged, looking toward her father, "He's really hurt, Mommy…"

"Sebastian," I propped his head up on my thigh, "Speak to me, my love. Please…Just say something…"

"Is he alive?" Ciel joined us.

"Barely," my voice broke, "I'd say let's take him to the hospital, but what do we tell them? Two demons tried to kill each other and now, this one is dying?"

"The Undertaker?" he suggested.

"No time," I held his hand, "Come on, Sebastian. You can't be dead. Open your eyes, sweetheart. That's all I'm asking."

"Lumi," Ciel tried taking me away from him, "I can't find a pulse."

"No," I shook him off me, "Don't be dead, Sebastian. For me, don't be dead. I don't want to spend my damned eternity without you. All I want is for you to open your eyes. Please."

"He's gone..." Ciel put an arm around me, "I'm sorry, but Sebastian's gone."

"No, he's not!" I screamed. I couldn't lose him. Not him. And I can't be immortal knowing that I was the one that got him killed. I couldn't live with myself…

"Mommy," Marcelina got down, "Can I try something?"

"I don't know if there's anything you can do, Marcelina," Ciel pulled my little girl onto his lap.

"I think there is, though," Marcelina got up and put her fingers on her father's temples, emitting a bright white light.

"What are you doing?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Healing him," she focused her energy into him.

"You can do that?" I gasped.

"Yes," Marcelina nuzzled her face in my shoulder, "I've done all I can. Now, we wait."

"And you did very well, darling," a grumbly voice spoke in my lap, "You may have just saved my life. And by proxy, your mother, too."

"Sebastian!" I held him close, "Oh, thank God. I thought you were dead!"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Sebastian smiled weakly.

"Don't strain yourself, darling," I begged, "You need to rest."

"I'll be fine," he coughed out.

"Don't give me that," I helped him up, "Ciel, could you get the door please?"

"Sure," Ciel hopped up on his feet, sprinting for the door. I brought Sebastian up the stairs and into our bedroom to get some rest. My poor baby. And it's all because of me…All that mattered now was that Sebastian's alive, Claude's dead, and everyone else is ok. And I managed to clean his wounds without the feeling of a branding iron down my throat.

"Sebastian," I cradled him as soon as he woke up again, "What do you remember?"

"Claude had his forearm on my throat," he said, curling into my hip, "I blacked out after that."

"So, you don't remember how the fight ended?" I wondered.

"No."

"Well," I beamed, "Hold on. I think you'll want to say thank you to the one that dismembered and killed Claude Faustus…"

"Tell me it's not another demon, Lumi," Sebastian let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "I don't think I could handle another one right now."

"Marcy!" I called out, "Come here, baby!"

"Is Daddy awake?" she squeaked, bouncing into the bedroom, "Is Daddy awake?"

"Yes," I nodded, helping her onto the bed, "He's awake."

"Daddy!" Marcelina nuzzled her face into her father's arm, "You're ok!"

"Thanks to you," Sebastian kissed the top of her head, "Your powers are developing nicely, Marcelina."

"Daddy…" Marcelina hung her head, "I did something that you told me I shouldn't do."

"Did you now?" he pulled her closer to him, "What did you do?"

"I killed someone," she confessed. I couldn't hold a grin off my face if I wanted to. 

"Oh?"

"He was hurting you, Daddy!" she defended, "And he made Mommy sick! He deserved it!"

"Hold on," Sebastian sat up, "Did you kill Claude Faustus…?"

"Yes…"

"Marcelina," he hugged her tight, "I'm so proud of you."

"But I…"

"Saved us all," Sebastian cut her off, "Claude was a bad man. He has been for years. You didn't get any of his blood in your mouth, did you?"

"No."

"Good," he shot a wink at me, "One ex-blood junkie is enough. How are you feeling, Lumi?"

"It's out of my system," I brushed him off, "All we need to do now is focus on you getting better."

"You make me sound like I'm on my death bed," Sebastian chuckled.

"Because an hour ago, you were," I snapped, "I was so worried about you, Sebastian…"

"I know, my love," he wiped the tears from my face, "And I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"Really?" I scoffed, "You're apologizing to me? You, who was dying just moments ago, are apologizing to me, the one that put you in that position in the first place?"

"Again," he scolded, "I told you that you getting hooked on demon blood wasn't your fault. It was mine. Now, stop blaming yourself, so we can move on from it."

"Marcelina," I ordered, "Go play in the library."

"Yes, Mommy," she obliged, jumping down from the bed.

"Why did you make her leave?" Sebastian wondered.

"Should we be worried?" I countered, "About Marcelina? I saw her power, Sebastian. It was immense."

"She's a cambion, Lumi," he reminded, "She's not going to be weak. Plus, she has her mother's gumption and tenacity. We knew when you were pregnant that she was going to be quite the force. I will show her how to manage her power enough to keep from killing us all."

"Could she do that…?"

"You're right," Sebastian kissed my cheek, "I should be resting. And you should join me."

"I have to take care of the baby," I smiled, "You get some sleep."

"I'm sure Marcelina could take care of herself for the time being."

"Oh, Sebastian," I giggled, "I wasn't talking about our baby. I was talking about yours."

"Mine?"

"Lumi!" a voice called out.

"You're out of commission," I held him down, "I told Ciel that I'm taking your place. Four hours, Sebastian. The average human can run on four hours of sleep. I'm guessing the not-so-average demon can manage to give his wife that much."

Sebastian shook his head, "Has anyone ever told you how taxing you are?"

"Quite often, actually," I cradled his face in my hand, "They never really stop. What do you think that says about me?"

"You're a very taxing young lady," he pointed out, "And whoever marries you must either be a complete idiot or appreciates a challenge."

"Or maybe a little bit of both," I kissed him once more, "Now, sleep. Before I show you what a real demon looks like."

"You've never seen my demon form." That dirty little smirk of his…I swear to God, I may have to slap it off his face one day, "You don't know what a real demon looks like."

"Sebastian…"

"Fine," he caved, "Go tend to the young master. I'll give you your four hours."

"Thank you," I got off the bed, "Hey…"

"Yes?"

"Te amo, Sebastian," I beamed, "Et supra usque ad consummationem saeculi. Tu et ego. Adversus mundi sit. (I love you, Sebastian. Until the end of time and beyond. You and me. Us against the world as it should be.)"

"Ms. Olivier," Sebastian smiled, "You're going to either make me blush or make me want to invite you to bed. Now, go take care of the master."

"Utique, domine (Yes, sir)," I gave him a taste of his own little smirk as I turned on my heel to check on Ciel. I knew it was going to crush him to be off his feet, but I was pretty sure I'd be able to handle his regularly scheduled duties. How hard could managing Ciel really be?

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your heart hurt. I made my own heart hurt. I cringed. I wept. I went full Steven Moffat. One should never go full Moffat. I promise the next chapter will be a little more light-hearted. And I know it's such a minor detail, but in case you're wondering what a Stradivarius is, it's a type of violin. Now, I'll see you guys next less painful chapter. xx**


	37. The Pain and the Well-Rested

That's it! I've had it! I can't take it anymore! I don't know how Sebastian did it, but two weeks of taking care of Ciel while Sebastian was recovering was driving me absolutely crazy! I loved Ciel, but taking care of his every whim, doing everything Sebastian did from preparing his tea to buttoning his bloody shirts for him. I couldn't do it!

Every night, I would crawl in bed with Sebastian, exhausted beyond all recognition. He would ask me if I wanted him to take over, but I couldn't let him do that. Contract or not, Sebastian was still relatively in shambles and I wasn't going to make him do anything he didn't have to. Which meant me sacrificing my sanity to keep Ciel from throwing a fit. And the night before the wedding was the worst part of it all.

"Lumi!" he called for me. I was honestly waiting for him to resort to using a little bell.

"Yes, Ciel?" I walked into the study to find him swirling the brandy in his glass.

"Do you think I could bother you for a friendly ear to vent to?"

"Sure," I sat with him and did a quick scan around the room. The decanter had a decent dent in it. I could only assume Ciel had a slight buzz going, "What is it?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow," Ciel drank.

"Yes," I nodded, pouring a drink for myself, "You're not having second thoughts, are you, Ciel?"

"Of course not," he assured. By the look on his face, he wasn't even sure how true that was. I could hear his heart racing, "I don't know..."

"Oh, Ciel..." I let out a heavy sigh, "I think you and I should go to the library."

"The library?" Ciel wondered, "Why would we go to the library?"

"Isn't that where we go when we have something to drink off?"

"True," he agreed, grabbing his glass and the decanter, "Let me get the key."

"Fine by me," I took the decanter from him, along with his glass and headed for the secret room as quiet as humanly possible. Everyone else was asleep. I had only put Marcelina to bed an hour or two ago and her father shortly after. Ciel put the key in the lock and crawled through the door.

"What was it like?" Ciel asked, "When you and Sebastian got married, what were you like the night before?"

"Honestly," I recalled, "I was a mess. Much like you are now. Mind you, I wasn't immortal yet, so I could still get ridiculously drunk. Almost did a few times, but Elizabeth wouldn't tell me where the liquor cabinet was. In hindsight, I'm thinking that may have been my saving grace. Something tells me I wouldn't have wanted to do my wedding with a miserable hangover. The night before, for me anyway, was a very out of body experience. I completely understand how you're feeling right now, Ciel. And if I can help in any way, please tell me."

Ciel rested his head on my shoulder, "You know, Lumi, since you've been at the manor these past couple of weeks, I've come to appreciate you a little more."

"Oh?" he had my interest, "How so?"

"You've brought a lot of old memories back," Ciel confessed, "Not just ones with Sebastian. You remind me a lot of my mother. What little memory I have of her anyway. And I'm sorry if I've been pushing you too hard lately. I don't want to admit I'm slowly losing my mind, but..."

"Ciel," I stopped him, "You're about to get married tomorrow. I'm not surprised you've been the way you've been. Once everything is said and done and you and Lizzie are in the country on your honeymoon, a great weight will lift off your shoulders and you'll be able to move on. The only thing is that you won't be moving on by yourself. You'll have her, too."

"Should've been me," Ciel smiled, "Should've left Elizabeth behind and ran away with you."

"Easy there," I slowed him, "Talk like that on the night before your wedding isn't exactly a good sign."

"I should've ran off with you when I had the chance, Lumi," Ciel stood his ground, "I should've ignored Sebastian's empty threats and what everyone else wanted for me and ran off with you."

"Ciel," I scolded, "You mean not one word of this. You're drunk. We need to get you to bed."

"Or maybe I'm thinking clearly," he went on, "Maybe we could leave tonight. You leave Sebastian. I leave Lizzie. We just run."

"No," I shook my head, "Ciel, I love you, but I have a husband that I love more than life itself and a daughter that I wouldn't trade for the world."

"And you're very lucky to have the husband you have," Ciel sighed, "Do you think I should tell Lizzie about my previous feelings for Sebastian?"

"No," I assured, "Take it to your grave. That's not exactly something you tell your wife. You bury that. Bury any and all feeling you've had toward Sebastian that makes your heart go pitter patter and never think of it ever again. If Lizzie were to know about something like that, she'd combust."

"Can't you do something about that?" Ciel wondered, "Some sort of power to wipe my memory?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "I'm still human, Ciel. Immortal, but human. I don't have any powers. Just sharper senses."

"Marcelina?"

"You're not using my daughter to wipe your memory of inappropriate thoughts you've had about her father. That's just sick."

"And I can't have Sebastian do it," he pouted, "That would mean he'd see some of the things I've thought of. And some of those things are intended for my amusement only." 

"I'm not going to ask," I cringed in disgust, "Because I've probably thought and/or lived them myself."

"Some of them are kind of gross…"

"Ciel!"

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked, "Sometimes, I'd have a little free time while I was working."

"Come on," I helped him out the little door, "You're drunk. I'm taking you to bed."

"Lumi, you're married," Ciel flirted.

"And you're drunk," I reminded, steadying the slightly tipsy earl, "I'm not taking you to my bed. I'm taking you to yours."

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" he slurred, starting to feel the effects of his brandy.

I brought Ciel into his bedroom and started unbuttoning his shirt. I grabbed his pajamas from the drawer and got him redressed. All I could think about was that big, comfortable bed at the end of the hall with my husband in it, sleeping soundly. But because my brain likes to play tricks when I'm tired and exhausted, it decided to switch to the evening Sebastian and I had in here. The night he took my virginity…

I shook the memory off, "I suggest you drink your entire water pitcher when you wake up tomorrow or you're going to want to put a bullet in your skull."

"I will," he promised.

"Good night, Ciel," I pulled the blanket over him and kissed his forehead, "Sleep well, sweetheart."

"Good night, Lumi…" Ciel rolled over and buried his face in the pillows, quickly falling asleep.

And now, a well-deserved snuggle with the demon I loved. I could probably fall asleep as fast as Ciel did. I nuzzled my face into Sebastian's ribs and I felt his arm wrap around me, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to come back in here, Ms. Olivier."

"Not tonight, Sebastian," I mumbled, "I'm too tired. I'll have a hysterical bride and a hungover groom to deal with in the morning. I just need a little sleep."

"Fortunately for you," Sebastian picked my head up, "I'll have the strength and the energy to take care of the young lord tomorrow. You're hereby relieved of any and all of my duties. I shall resume them in the morning." 

"I'll still have to take care of Lizzie in hysterics…"

"You can do it," Sebastian kissed my forehead, "Now, get some sleep."

"With pleasure," I started to nod off.

"You know, Ms. Olivier," he smiled, "I was eavesdropping a little in your conversation with the young master in his bedroom."

"Were you?"

"Yes," he nodded, "And I don't know if you realize how much your mothering skills warm my heart to no end."

"Even with Ciel?"

"Especially with him," Sebastian cradled me, "Thank you for taking care of my young master, my love. You've gone above and beyond for him these past couple weeks."

"Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"I love you," I grumbled, "But shut up and let me sleep."

"Of course, darling," Sebastian wrapped his arm around me, "Good night."

I barely heard him say that to me before I had completely slipped under. It had felt like the first time I had actually slept in two weeks. Oh, wait…It was the first time I had slept in two weeks. Now, I understood why Sebastian said sleeping when immortal was like having chocolate cake. But I couldn't sleep long…I couldn't sleep long. Maybe an hour or two. But that's it…

A high pitched screaming from down the hall woke me up the next morning. I knew that scream. That was my baby. My little girl was screaming. I jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall where Marcelina was staying and found her squirming in Lizzie's lap.

"What, in God's green Earth, is going on in here?" I squealed.

"Mommy!" Marcelina escaped Elizabeth and scaled up my leg, "Auntie Lizzie's crazy."

"What else is new?" I joked, holding my miserable little girl in my arms, "Lizzie, what are you doing to my baby?"

"Nothing!" Lizzie played innocent.

"Lies!" Marcelina called her out.

"You try getting a little girl to sit still for long," she pouted, "And her hair is super thick."

"There's the problem," I figured, comforting the little one to the best of my ability, "Marcelina has little to no pain tolerance. Honestly, Elizabeth, must you traumatize my daughter?"

"You were asleep," Lizzie defended, "And Mey-Rin went with Finny to get my dress. I was in such a rush to get out the door this morning that I forgot to grab my wedding dress!"

"Are you alright?" I worried.

"I'm getting married!" Lizzie sang, "I couldn't be more alright! I'm about to marry the love of my life and I couldn't be happier!"

"Speaking of," I put Marcelina down, "I need to go check on him. Marcy, I'll be right back. Lizzie, be gentle."

"Alright," Elizabeth obliged as Marcelina ran back to her lap.

All while her mommy went down the hall a little further to check on Uncle Ciel. Her daddy, but not her uncle…Huh. Strange. I put my hands in Sebastian's coat pockets, "Where's Ciel?"

"In the bathroom," Sebastian sighed, "He'll try his hardest to persevere."

"Ciel?" I knocked on his bathroom door, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Couldn't be better," he groaned.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"How strong is your stomach?"

"Ciel," I rolled my eyes, "It's not the first time I've taken care of you when you drank too much. I can handle it."

"Fine," he allowed, "You can come in."

I pushed the door open, closing it behind me, and sat with him on the floor, "Come here."

Ciel crawled over toward me and nestled his head in my ribs, "Lumi, I don't feel well."

"I know," I comforted, "And we can't postpone the wedding. People are already showing up."

"I drank my entire water pitcher like you said," he moaned, "I don't understand why I'm so miserable."

"How's your head?" I wondered.

"Fine," Ciel sounded shocked, "It's my stomach."

"This isn't a hangover," I held him closer, "This is nerves, Ciel. Do you remember any of what I told you last night?"

"My memory is a little fuzzy," he rubbed his uncovered eye, "Care to refresh it for me?"

"Sebastian," I poked my head out the door, "Could you get another water pitcher for me please?"

"Yes, darling," Sebastian nodded, "Is everything alright?"

"It will be," I promised, "Water?"

"Of course," I watched as Sebastian flitted off in search of a full water pitcher.

"Why did you send him away?" Ciel asked, "Was what I said last night that bad?"

"No," I pulled Ciel back to my side, "Just wanted some time alone with you where we can really talk."

"Alright," he allowed, "Refresh my memory. What was said last night?"

"To sum it up," I cradled him, "Your nerves are temporary. Your wedding will fly by. Standing at the altar will feel like such an out of body experience, but you can and you will get through it."

"Thank you, Lumi," Ciel smiled a little, "I really needed to hear this. I'm sorry I couldn't have been more of a help when you were going through your withdrawal."

"How did you know about that?" I gasped, "Sebastian didn't even know until I was in way over my head."

"I was curious as to why you'd ask about Alois," Ciel remembered, "So, I went down to the paper myself to do a little digging. When I found out you were scheduled to be at the Trancy estate later in the evening, I went to my informant."

"The Undertaker told you?" I assumed.

"Yes," Ciel went on, "He didn't say you were out for demon blood, but he did say you were asking about Claude. With the way you had been the day before, I put the pieces together myself."

"I'm sorry, Ciel," I lowered my head, "I put you in that situation. I risked your life. Sebastian's, too! Hell, and Marcelina's!" 

"You don't need to beat yourself up, Lumi," he assured, "You were sick."

"You know," I hid a smile, "You sound just like Sebastian some days."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Speak of the devil, "Do you still need the water pitcher, Ms. Olivier?"

"Ciel?" I looked down at him.

"I'm fine," Ciel stood, "Thank you again, Lumi. You're a lifesaver."

"Easy there," I joked darkly, "It's still early. I might make a horrible deal with a reaper."

"I'm sure you've learned your lesson," Sebastian pulled me out of the bathroom and into his arms, "Or do I need to talk to you about talking to strangers, too?"

"Very funny," I stole a quick kiss, "I need to get ready and make sure Elizabeth isn't in shambles."

"Why was there screaming earlier?" Sebastian wondered, "Is everything alright?"

"Lizzie was playing with Marcy's hair," I filled him in, "She doesn't do pain very well."

"You didn't at first either," he recalled, "You got used to it, though."

"Even came to enjoy it," I wiggled out of my husband's arms, "Really, though, Sebastian. As much as I'd love to stay here with you, I still need to get ready. You take care of him. I'll take care of her. Meet in our bedroom later?"

"Is that a promise?" he smirked, sending me into heart palpitations.

"It's a certainty," I mirrored him and walked back down the hall. Marcelina and Lizzie appeared to be on better terms and my little demon spawn looked so cute! I still thought it was a tad ironic to have her in white, but it complemented her pale skin and dark red eyes so beautifully. Her allegedly painfully thick, pitch black curls piled neatly on top of her head. For being half demon, Marcelina looked so adorably angelic. But nowhere near the caliber of Elizabeth.

"Lumi!" she stormed out of the bathroom, "I'm having a problem!"

"What's the matter, Lizzie?"

"My dress isn't fitting!" Lizzie panicked, "I couldn't have put on any weight. There's no way!"

"Lizzie, you're stressed," I settled her, "Take slow, even breaths. Let me tie your corset.

"All of a sudden," she hyperventilated, "It all hit me at once. I'm about to get married. To Ciel, of all people! I mean, we've been together since we were kids. And it's all led up to this moment. I've never known anything else! What if Ciel isn't the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with and I'm miserable until the day I welcome sweet death?"

"Elizabeth," I gave her a glass of water, "You need to relax or you're going to throw yourself into a panic attack and pass out."

"I can't…" she shook, "I can't calm down…"

"The wedding is a quick twenty minutes," I promised, "Then, you can get trashed at the reception, cuddle Ciel, and call it a night."

"Alright," Lizzie's breathing evened out, "I think I'll be alright. But really, Lumi. What if I'm not meant to marry Ciel…?"

"Of course you are," I rolled my eyes, "You two are so disgustingly smitten with each other that it makes me physically ill. You crazy kids were meant to get married, Lizzie. I promise you that much."

As soon as I had the bow tied at the top of Elizabeth's corset, she threw herself into my arms, practically tackling me, "Thank you, Lumi."

"What else are friends for, Lizzie?" I smiled, giving her a hug, "Let's get your dress on."

"What about you?" Lizzie worried, "You're not even close to being ready, are you?"

"Won't take me long," I assured, assessing myself in the mirror, "Marcelina, why don't you go wait in the library, ok? I'll come get you when it's time to."

"Yes, Mommy," Marcelina pulled herself up from the floor and took off to her favorite room in the entire house.

The wedding was roughly half an hour away and I was still in my pajamas. I could do it. I was almost positive. I covered my eyes, stuck my hand in the wardrobe, and pulled out one of my many dresses. A blue one. Light blue. Almost gave me an ethereal quality. Throw in my paleness and I could almost pass as a ghost.

"Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian knocked on the door, "Are you ready yet, my love?"

"Almost," I pulled the pin out of my hair, letting my golden waves fall, "Well? How do I look?"

"Perfect, if you're trying to upstage the bride, darling," Sebastian pulled me against him and pulled half of my hair back, "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Lizzie would kill me," I giggled, "How's Ciel doing?"

"Much better," he chirped, "Whatever you did or said to him worked like a charm."

"I've been taking care of Ciel for the past two weeks," I reminded, "I think I know how to do it by now."

"I've been doing it for the past nine years, Lumi," Sebastian reminded, "I could hardly manage him before."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "Sometimes it takes an outside perspective."

"I guess so," Sebastian spun me around, "You, my dearest, look positively breathtaking."

"Thank you," I blushed, "This kind of makes you nostalgic for our own wedding, doesn't it, Sebastian?"

"Ah, yes," he smiled, "Our wedding."

"If the Viscount hadn't shown up," I nuzzled into his chest, "It would've been the greatest day of my life. Well…Second greatest."

"When was the first?" Sebastian gave me a look, "What could've possibly knocked our wedding off the top of your list?"

"My interview with Ciel," I wrapped my arms around my husband's waist, "The day we met."

"The catalyst," Sebastian kissed the top of my head, "Not that I'm not enjoying our reminiscing, but we should probably go downstairs now."

"Yes," I agreed, "Go get Marcelina from the library. I'm going to go check on Elizabeth and Ciel."

"Fine by me," he let me go and I went down the hall to the guest room.

"Lizzie?" I chimed, "You alright? You need anything?"

"I'm fine," Lizzie beamed, "Nervous, but excited!"

"That's my girl," I smiled, "I'm about to go look in on Ciel. Anything you want me to tell him?"

"Give him a kiss for me," she requested, "I'm sure he's falling apart."

"Will do," I skipped down the hall to Ciel's bedroom. Where he was nowhere to be found, "Ciel?"

"What?" he called back from the other side of his bed.

"Checking in," I sat with him, "How are you doing? It's almost time."

"Here," Ciel gave me his brandy decanter, "You told me that it was sad to drink alone."

"You're not drunk, are you?" I worried.

"No, no," he assured, "I'm fine. It's more of a celebratory drink than a depressed drink."

"I can definitely drink to that," I did a quick shot from the bottle, "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"Come on," I pulled Ciel up to his feet, "I need to find my husband and you need to get married."

"Sounds good to me."

 **A/N: AND A FRIENDLY CLIFFHANGER! Not really a cliffhanger. More like I looked at the word count and realized it was super long already. So, quick spoiler (sort of), part two will NOT be next week, but the following week. Why, you might ask? Because next week is going to be a "Through the Demon's Eyes" chapter of how Sebastian spent his downtime. Expect it to be adorable and campy and not something that's going to punch you in the heart. I think after the last chapter, you kind people deserve a little bit of a reprieve. And! If you're an impatient one (which I know you all are), follow my Snapchat. I've recently become much more active and occasionally, I'll post a spoiler or two there. It's LumiOlivier, just like it is here. And I may or may not follow you back and we'll be buddies. So! Through the Demon's Eyes next week. Part two the following week. And I'm thinking about starting a new series. If anyone has any suggestions for what my next fan fiction should be, I'd be more than happy to satisfy that request. I'll see you next chapter! xx**


	38. Through the Demon's Eyes Pt 5

**A/N: The following "Through the Demon's Eyes" is a half-assed retelling of "The Pain and the Well-Rested" from last week. That is all. No triggers. No smut…Well…A teeny weeny bit smutty, but nothing too terribly bad. I'll shut up now. Go forth.**

Oh, my. Two weeks before I could get out of bed. Well, two weeks before she would have _allowed_ me to get out of bed. I was quite impressed with how Ms. Olivier stepped up. She really knew how to take care of not only the young lord and the little one, but me as well. And despite my exhaustion, she really knew how to take care of me. I'd be lying if I said it didn't drive me absolutely mad, relaxing like this, but Lumi knew her ways around it. Especially after waking up one particular evening when I had been sleeping for a few days.

"Sebastian…" she whispered softly to me, "You're not still asleep, are you?"

"No," I replied lazily, "Good morning, Ms. Olivier."

"Evening, darling," she corrected me, sitting on the edge of our bed, "You've been out for a few days."

"I haven't missed anything, have I?" I asked, pulling her down toward me.

"Nothing too exciting," Lumi shrugged, "Bard burning the kitchen. Me putting out the fire and handling dinner. Marcelina continuing her studies. Ciel sulking around the house. Same old, same old. The world doesn't stop turning simply because the world's most wonderful butler is off his feet, Sebastian."

"I suppose you're right," I kissed her forehead, "I really do appreciate you doing this, Lumi. I don't want you overworking yourself."

"I won't," she smirked, "I'm simply one hell of a replacement."

"Oh, darling," I cradled her close, "You can try all you want and come very close, but you couldn't replace me."

"Lumi!" the young lord called from his study.

"Duty calls," Lumi gave me a quick kiss, "I have something for you in the other room. I'll be back in a minute."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And with that, my beautiful, immortal beloved skipped out the door to tend to the master. I could hear them down the hall and it warmed my icy heart to no end to see those two together. In a way, she was right. As much as I loved Marcelina more than anything else, after all these years with him, I had a soft spot for him. My lord was, indeed, the son I never had. I couldn't have one in my mortal life and I never thought I'd want the family life, but I wasn't expecting the little whirlwind to come into my life.

Seeing how she happily jumped to his side made me smile. He's needed someone like her in his life for so long. Ever since the previous Lord and Lady Phantomhive met their unfortunate demise. She was a little bundle of sunshine in his otherwise dark and gloomy life. That wasn't exactly as intense as Lady Elizabeth. Hearing them down the hall…Hearing her taking care of him…Nothing quite like it.

However, she could deny it all she wanted to, but Lumi was running herself ragged. When she would wake me up from my miniature comas, I could tell she was exhausted. She needed a day off more than I did. And I had just gotten into a fight with another bloody demon. One nearly matching me in skill level.

"Sebastian," Lumi came back in, "Ciel's going to be occupied for the next hour and I have the baby tucked in for the night. Are you ready?"

"I don't know what I need to be ready for," I pointed out, "You haven't told me anything other than that you have something for me in the other room."

"Come here," she offered me her hand and I gladly accepted. I didn't think Lumi would try anything stupid, but then again, she's always been full of surprises. Since the day we met. And this evening wouldn't be any different. Lumi led me into the bathroom where the bathtub was full and a bottle of wine sat on ice.

"What's this?" I asked, leaning on her.

"I needed a drink," she jabbed the corkscrew in the bottle, "And the hot water will help your aching muscles. You were whining in your sleep earlier today about how much your legs and your back hurt. This will help."

"Oh, Lumi," I put my hand up to her face, "You're too good to me. Did you know that?"

"Some days, I don't think I'm good enough to you," she helped me into the bathtub,  
"Do you want some wine while I'm pouring?"

"It has been a while since I had a good cabernet," I thought out loud, "Sure. Why not? On one condition."

"What's that, my love?"

I untied the laces of her dress and the strings of her corset, "I want you to join me."

"Sebastian!" she squeaked, "What are you doing?"

"You said you and I had an hour uninterrupted," I reminded, "Between you taking care of the amster and taking care of me, you could stand a little time to relax as well. Now, pour some wine and join me."

"Alright," Lumi's dress puddled at her feet, "I guess I could. It's strange, isn't it?"

"What's strange?" I asked, pulling her against me.

"Me taking care of you for a change," Lumi rested her head on my chest, "It's definitely long overdue."

"Ms. Olivier," I kissed the top of her head, "You don't need to take care of me. I take care of you. It's the way it's always been. I never thought you'd ever want that to change."

"I don't," she assured, "It's just...I don't know. It's different. It breaks my heart to see you so broken."

Hmm...Interesting choice of words, "You see me as broken, darling? No. Tired and a little sore, sure. You go up against a demon for a few rounds and come out of it unscathed. But broken? Claude Faustus could do many things, Lumi. Breaking me in any way, shape, or form is not one of them. I am much stronger than that. If you were more rested and less exhausted, I'd be showing you how unbreakable I can be."

"You like to think that, don't you?"

I would've preferred another fight with Claude over hearing that again. Especially from her. I prided myself on my strength and my durability. The demon butler that could kill a man with a butter knife and still be back in time for tea. I never doubted it before, "Why do you say that?"

"Sebastian," Lumi refilled her glass, "You're not exactly invincible. I mean, I had to watch our nearly three-month old daughter heal you. Hell, she practically resurrected you. You were on the brink of death and I don't ever want to be in the position to watch you die again. So, I'm sorry if I'm so relentless about you healing properly. But I spent my first twenty-three years without you. I'll be damned if I spend the rest of my eternity without you."

In that moment, I saw something in my wife's eyes that I never wanted to see again. Fear. And the fact that I was the one to put it there made things even worse. In a twisted sort of way, it was nice we shared the mutual sense. Despite the ache in my shoulders, I held her a little tighter. She needed the reassurance and I needed to hold her.

"I understand," I sighed, "I understand all too well. When you were under Claude's thumb, my love, I nearly knew from the beginning. To be honest, I was waiting to see what he had planned for you. Or the master for that matter. And for that, you suffered. I should have stepped in earlier. So, I am sorry, Lumi. It's more my fault than yours."

"Hey," Lumi put her finger to my lips, "If I'm not allowed fits of self-loathing, neither are you. Let's chalk this up to we both screwed up and move on from it."

An ingenious idea popped into my head as my hands went to her waist. She did say she wanted to move on, "I think that would be best for both of us."

"Sebastian…" Lumi's heart raced slightly, "What are you doing…?"

My hands moved a little lower, "Think about where we are, darling. And what this bathtub does to us."

"Oh, damn," she cringed as I put my hand on the inside of her thigh, "I never even gave that a thought."

"Oh?" I slipped my index finger inside of her, "Is this bringing back any memories?"

"The gala," Lumi gasped, putting her hand over mine, "The morning after. I was so hungover…"

"You were beautiful that night," I remembered, pushing a little harder with her guidance, "And the morning we made up our dance, I took your virginity."

"That was before I knew you were a demon," she moaned, finishing her second glass of cabernet.

"Do you think your reaction would've been any different?" I wondered, "Would you still have had sex with me then if you knew I was a demon?"

"I probably would've been more hesitant," she thought it over, squirming under my touch, "But I would've still slept with you."

"Lumi!" the young lord's voice echoed through the halls.

"Dammit," she grumbled under her breath, "Just as I was getting close…"

"Shall we resume this later, darling?" I kissed up her neck in her most sensitive spots.

But unfortunately, she leapt out of the bathtub, dried off in record time, and got redressed, "Sorry, Sebastian. Ciel took me out of the mood. I have to go tend to his majesty."

That was unfortunate. Despite the fact that the young master needed tending to, he wasn't the only one. I had visions of taking her back to the bedroom and doing things with her that would make her father want to exorcise me if he were to ever find out. The master comes first, though. No matter how badly I want to.

I climbed out of the bathtub and back into bed. I had a feeling that Lumi would kill me if I were to get back up without her permission. Or beat me with a rolled up newspaper. That seems more like her style.

A little while later, I could feel her come back to bed. She didn't exactly come to bed very gently. More like she threw herself into the mattress and rolled into my ribs.

"Lumi?" I shook her, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Tired..." she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Please," I begged, "Don't overwork yourself. Immortal or not, you do need the occasional break."

"I'll be fine," she assured, "Just need a little sleep."

"Are you sure there's nothing I-"

Lumi's finger went up to my mouth, "No. You hush. You rest. I sleep. I sleep now. I'll be fine."

Almost immediately after those words passed her lips, she fell asleep in my shoulder. It broke my heart to see her work so hard when she didn't have to. Lumi didn't ask for this. She simply volunteered. And with a smile on her face. But not in her eyes. She was suffering, but she wouldn't tell me. Again. I thought we were past her walls, but apparently not.

I had a lot of work to do, but whether or not she'd let me do it is an entirely different story. Fortunately, my wonderful wife spoke in her sleep. The subconscious mind says what the conscious mind is too afraid to. Especially Lumi. If there's something weighing heavily on her mind, all one would have to do is wait for her to fall asleep.

"Lumi?" I pulled her against my chest as soon as I knew she was completely under, "Is there something bothering you?"

"No," she groaned, "I'm ok."

"Why don't you take tomorrow off?" I insisted, "I'm sure I could take care of everything."

"I can't," Lumi put her foot down, "I have to. I have to make this up somehow."

So, that's what this is about. It's more than just her taking care of the master. It's her atonement for what happened with Claude. She can lie to herself all she wants. She can try her damnedest to keep it from me. That's exactly what she's trying to do. Little does she know, I've already forgiven her and I've told her how much it's not her fault. But there was still something in her brain not allowing her to let it go.

As much as it is a comfort to know that I'm not the only one slowly descending into madness throughout my downtime, I hated that she was in the same boat. My poor little fallen angel. And she thinks me broken…Soon, my love, I'll be back on my feet and you won't have to take care of him anymore. And i can go back to taking care of you. Back to the way things should be.

 **A/N: So, this took a turn I wasn't expecting it to. I was expecting it to be Sebastian going completely stir crazy and turning into a finicky housecat that alternated between sleeping and ice cream. But I'm quite content with this. Now, next week is part two of Ciel and Elizabeth's wedding. Will it go well? Will there be swans? Will one of said swans go nuts and attack everyone? Will a blue box materialize out of nowhere and a complete stranger walk out simply because he loves a good wedding? Lol…Doctor Who reference…Anyway, see you next chapter, guys! xx**


	39. The Boy and the Man

**A/N: Happy birthday, Chameleon Cakes! I hope this isn't a disappointment. :3**

Not in the least bit surprised that Lady Elizabeth Midford has an over the top wedding. This place was beautiful. Although, I really wished that Lizzie wouldn't have decided to have it in the garden. Or another six beds of flowers planted before the wedding. That happened to be in full bloom. My sinuses were burning.

"There you are, darling," a soft, gentle voice spoke behind me, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hi," I wrapped my arms around my husband, "What are you doing, looking for me? Should you be showing people in?"

"They're more than capable of following the signs," Sebastian assumed, "I wanted to find you."

"Here I am," I nuzzled my face into his chest.

"Come on," he spun me around, "We should go sit down."

"How's Ciel?" I worried, "Tell me you took the brandy away."

"I didn't know the brandy was even involved," Sebastian gave me a look, "He seemed pretty ok when I spoke with him."

"Good," I let out a sigh of relief, "Where's our baby?"

"With Lady Elizabeth," he took my hands, "Honestly, my love. You worry far too much."

"It's a curse," I chuckled, "Let's go watch the kids get married, shall we?"

Sebastian led me to our seats in the front and the two of us waited for everyone else to settle in. I had been helping Ciel and Elizabeth with their wedding for months now. Hell, I gave Lizzie her hen party! I got her drunk in the pubs! I helped Ciel situate his feelings about Sebastian. I even drank with him the night before and nursed his hangover.

"Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian ran his finger under my eye, "I know it's a wedding, but it's a little early for tears yet, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes," I wiped my face, "Forgive me. I don't usually get emotional with these kinds of things."

"No need to apologize, my dear," Sebastian held me, "Your emotions are proof you're still human. Your tears are truly a thing of beauty. In a twisted, masochistic way, it's one of my favorite things to see on your face."

"Even when I'm upset?"

"Even when you're upset," he kissed the top of my head, "Gives me the chance to take care of you."

"Sebastian!" Ciel scrambled toward us, "It's gone! I can't find it anywhere!"

"Slow down, sir," Sebastian settled him, "Now, tell me. What's the problem?"

"I can't find Elizabeth's wedding ring!" he squeaked, "I've looked everywhere and I can't find it!"

"Ciel," I comforted, "Relax. Take a couple deep breaths. Think. Where do you last remember seeing it?"

"The top of my bureau," Ciel began to calm down, "It was in the box. I was about to put it in my jacket pocket. I got sidetracked."

"And then what...?"

"Then, I started coming downstairs," Ciel thought long and hard for a moment or two, "I think I know where it is."

"Where is it, Ciel?"

"Bathroom!" he chirped, taking off like a bullet from a gun.

"Oh, bless his heart," I giggled, nestling my head on Sebastian's shoulder, "Has he always been this way?"

"Which way, darling?" Sebastian asked.

"So scatterbrained that he's lucky his head's attached?"

"Only today," he said, "But yes. Nine times out of ten, the young lord is, indeed, a mess on legs."

"But that's what he has you for," I pointed out, "Right?"

"Not necessarily," Sebastian looked down at his watch, "Yes, I do make sure my master has his head on straight, but he's more than capable to handle life on his own. He thinks he's lost without me, but that's because he has the worst case of separation anxiety I've ever seen in my thousand years of existence. We really shouldn't be speaking of him like this, though."

"Got it!" Ciel skipped over to us.

"How you doing, Ciel?" I worried, "Ok?"

"Fantastic!" he beamed.

"Can I see it?" I asked, "Lizzie's ring?"

"Sure," Ciel took the silver band out of his pocket, "It's an exact replica of my mother's wedding ring. I'm a little sentimental."

"It's beautiful," I looked it over, "Is the wedding in danger of starting soon?"

"Lasdy Elizabeth's on her way down," Sebastian assured, "I can hear her footsteps and her heart beating."

And before we knew it, the music started up. Finally. Our little fallen angel lined the aisle with flower petals that made her mommy's nose run like a faucet before taking her seat on my lap. Despite my horrendous allergies, Ciel and Elizabeth couldn't have asked for a better day for an outdoor wedding.

The priest made both Sebastian and Marcelina a tad nervous. Poor Marcelina could hardly sit still in my lap. She shook like a leaf. As the ceremony went on, I held her against my chest, "It's alright, sweetheart. He's only here to marry Uncle Ciel and Aunt Lizzie. Once the wedding's over, he'll be gone. He's not here to hurt you."

"Or Daddy?" she whispered, barely able to make out that much.

"Don't worry, baby," I cradled her, "I've seen what you can do. Against someone like him, you'll be fine."

"What's the problem?" Sebastian leaned over.

"The priest is scaring her," I rubbed her back, "This wedding is dragging on for days."

Sebastian gave Ciel the subliminal message to hurry things up or we were going to have an absolute disaster on our hands in the form of a very scared little cambion that just realized her powers. I had to keep Marcelina calm. If she lost her temper, everyone here would more than likely be dead in a few short minutes.

"Lumi," Sebastian suggested, "Get Marcelina out of here. Now."

"You want to go inside, Marcy?" I asked. All she did was nod and I was on my feet. The two of us went into the parlor and sat by the fireplace, "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't know he was going to be such a problem."

"Mommy," she spoke very meekly, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," I assured, "Sometimes, you can't control what makes you scared. Sometimes, being scared is what keeps you safe."

I had noticed the priest shooting uneasy looks toward Sebastian. And every time he did, his grip on the cross around his neck and the bible in his hand would tighten a little more. Not all of them are monsters.

"When will the wedding be over?" Marcelina pouted, "It's taking forever."

"I know," I agreed, "I've been to a few weddings in my life and this one has definitely been the longest. It shouldn't be much longer now. Then, after the wedding, there's going to be a big party tonight. Think you'll be up for that?"

"Will it be like your birthday party?" she worried.

"Better," I promised, "And bigger. And you won't be taken off by a reaper that's hopelessly in love with your father."

"Or a demon that wants to take my mother," Marcelina nestled into my chest.

"There's only one demon in the area, sweet," I told, "And that's your father. Now, we should probably get you down for a nap before all the excitement. How's that sound?"

"I'm not tired, Mommy," she whined. In the same way whenever she was tired.

"Alright," I smiled, rocking my little girl in my arms. I started to hum a little, "Possemus domi abi modo possemus forte uno perstiteris bibam. Nos adepto utrem de alio. Puteus incidere nobis uno bibam sedere deorsum. Hic est nobis. Hic amor. Omnes in tempore quod futuit sursum. Hic tibi. Replete speculum. Igitur paucos dies displicuit mihi asinum. Et dabo eos in gehennam. Omnibus bene velit. Hic est nobis…"

Sure enough, my little princess was out cold. I knew it wasn't going to take much. She was whiny and fussy and she had been rubbing her eyes since I left her with Lizzie. Amazing to think that just a couple weeks ago, this one was tearing a powerful demon a new one and practically resurrecting her father. But now? She sleeps so peacefully in my arms. The day will come when she's going to shoot this down. And that's going to be the day when my soul really and truly dies.

"Lumi?" Sebastian poked his head in the door, "It's finally over."

"About time," I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "I was ready for it to be done half an hour ago."

"How is she?" he sat next to me, looking over my shoulder at our daughter sound asleep.

"We'll let her sleep for a while," I cuddled her, "I'll put her upstairs. And after that, I need a drink."

"Wonderful," Sebastian kissed my cheek, "By the way, my love, I may have gotten you a present this morning."

"Oh?" I cocked my head, "Do tell. What did you get me?"

"While you were still asleep," he explained, "I took a trip to the eternal lake of fire for a particular spirit you've come to know and love."

"You got me Hell wine!" I grinned, "Sebastian, you shouldn't have…"

"I already did," he stood his ground, "There's no going back."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face if I wanted to, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I think the total was exactly twenty-three times, darling," he helped me onto my feet.

"How did you manage in Hell?" I got nervous, "I mean, one of your own kind was just recently slaughtered mercilessly by a cambion."

"No one liked Claude," Sebastian scoffed, "He was merely tolerated. There were no tears shed and no mentions of a cambion."

"Good," I switched Marcelina over to my hip. Instinctively, her arms went around my neck.

"We will have to take her to Hell one of these days, Lumi," Sebastian warned, "Like it or not. She will end up meeting Lucifer himself."

"But today won't be that day," I put my foot down as Sebastian followed me close behind on our way up the stairs, "For now, she's our normal little girl going down for a nap before her aunt and uncle's wedding reception. And her mommy's going to go have a cocktail brought from the fiery depths of Hell. Any objections you'd care to make?"

"None that I can think of."

"Alright then," I laid Marcelina down in our bed and pulled the quilt over her, "Sebastian, could you grab the curtains?"

With a wave of his hand, the room turned dark. That adorably smug, little grin on his face…He was so proud of himself. My little show off. The two of us went back downstairs and into the ballroom for a drink. So many nobles in one room. I remembered the days where this would've made me so uncomfortable I could hardly breathe. If I so chose, I could easily strike up a conversation with anyone in this room right now. But I had better things on my mind.

Ciel and Elizabeth's cocktail hour. Open bar. Wine from Hell. Yum!

"Hi, Lumi," Bard was serving drinks, "What can I get you?"

"There's a bottle of wine back there," I pointed out, "It's a black bottle. The label is written in Latin."

"Sebastian's stash!" Bard guessed, taking the bottle out, "I know what you're talking about. I took you for more of a gin type."

"I used to be a scotch and whiskey type," I clarified, watching the wine flow into my glass, "Then, Sebastian turned me onto this wine and I can't drink enough of it."

"Maybe I should start drinking it, too," Bard shrugged.

"No!" I squeaked, "Trust me. It's very potent. Your best alcoholics couldn't handle this."

"I don't know," he boasted, "I can usually drink anyone under the table."

"You've also never been beaten in poker," I smirked, "How was your date with Mary?"

"She's sweet," Bard smiled, "I like her. Might be going out again."

"Excuse me, kind barkeep!" a strange man in a bright red bowtie bounced over toward us, taking the stool next to me.

"Yes, sir," Bard straightened up a little more, "What can I get for you?"

"Tea," he ordered, "The strong stuff."

"My pleasure."

"Hello there," the man smiled at me, "Bride or groom?"

"Both," I smiled back, "You?"

"Neither," he said, "Just love a good wedding. Love the dancing."

"Come on," I chuckled, "You have to know Ciel or Elizabeth."

"I knew Ciel's parents," he clarified, "Vincent and Rachael were friends of mine. Haven't seen Ciel since he was little."

"Hasn't gotten much bigger," I joked, sipping on my wine.

"Lumi," Sebastian joined us, "Who is this?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "He and I just met."

"You know who I am, Sebastian!" the man chimed, "Granted, we haven't seen each other in a while, but I'm almost a little insulted you don't remember me."

"Sebastian…" an absolutely striking woman in high heels walked up to the bar and took my husband's hands.

"Melody Smith," Sebastian's face lit up, "So lovely to see you again."

"You, too, sweetie," she kissed his cheek, "How long has it been?"

"Years, I'm sure."

"Sebastian," I got defensive, "Care to introduce us?"

"Now, do you remember who I am?" the man pouted.

"Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian pulled me to his hip, "This is Dr. John Smith and his lovely wife Melody. They were once rather close with Lord and Lady Phantomhive, the predecessors. Dr. Smith, Melody, this is my beautiful wife, Lumi."

"Wife?" Melody gasped, "When did you get married, Sebastian?"

"It's been almost six months," Sebastian cradled my face, "Our daughter is upstairs sleeping."

"Daughter?" the woman sat down, clutching her chest, "We do have some catching up to do, don't we? I thought you said you'd never get married."

"There were many things I never thought I'd do until I met her," he shot me a wink. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the warmth from that all the way to my toes. Or maybe that was the wine…

"Please," Melody begged, "Sit with us, Sebastian. We haven't seen you in what feels like an eternity."

"Another time," he bowed, "I need to find the young lord before he gets himself into trouble."

I hadn't seen Ciel since I took Marcelina inside, come to think of it. I had an unnatural talent for finding him, so I excused myself from Melody and the doctor and went on a search of my own. I had a sneaking suspicion on Ciel's whereabouts. I followed my gut upstairs and checked on Marcelina first. Still sleeping like a baby. Like my baby. I took off down the hall to her favorite room in the entire manor. And her uncle's, too.

I knocked on the secret door three times.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice hiccuped on the other side.

"It's me, Ciel," I shook my head, "Let me in."

"You're not me," he teased, "I'm me!"

"Ciel," I rolled my eyes, "Come on. Let me in."

"What's the password?"

"Ciel, I swear to God, I will break the door down and snap you over my knee."

"Good enough!" the door creaked open. Wonderful. His own wedding and Ciel's already drunk.

"Really?" I reprimanded, "You were wickedly hungover this morning. You're barely an hour into your wedding reception and you're already drunk."

"And?"

"It's your funeral, love," I sat on the floor and took the brandy from him, "Really and truly, from the bottom of my heart, congratulations, Ciel."

"Thank you, Lumi," Ciel put his head on my shoulder, "And thank you for all that you've done in these past couple of weeks since Sebastian's been down. I know I can be kind of insufferable and I'm surprised you haven't punched me in the face yet."

"I could never do that, sweetheart," I put my arm around him, "You've kind of become the pain in the ass little brother I never had. And I wouldn't trade you for the world. But don't let that be an open invitation to flirt with me like you did last time you were drunk."

"No," Ciel smiled, "I know better. I'm drunk, but I'm not that drunk."

"Mommy...?" a soft, little voice called out, "Are you in here?"

"Come on," I took Ciel's hand, "Everyone's looking for you anyway."

"Ok," he followed me out of the secret room and into the library where Marcelina was sitting in the big chair by the window.

"Right here, baby," I picked her up and sat her on my hip, "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes," she rubbed her eyes, her head hitting my shoulder.

"Did you sleep long enough?" I teased.

"No…"

"You want to go back to sleep?" I asked.

"No," Marcelina shook her head, "I want to go downstairs."

"Ok, sweetheart," I nodded, putting her on the floor, "We can go downstairs, but you'll have to walk there yourself. Mommy's kind of sore."

Marcelina scaled Ciel and sat on his shoulders, almost making Ciel flinch, "Marcelina, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to walk," she pouted, "And Mommy can't carry me."

"Alright," Ciel accepted, "I guess I'll carry you."

"Yay!"

Oh, my dear, sweet child. Both of you. If I was this much of a puddle, I couldn't imagine how Sebastian would be. Or Lizzie, for that matter! Sebastian stood in the ballroom with the Lady of the manor, who was still on a search for her husband.

"Ciel!" Lizzie squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Careful, Elizabeth," Ciel settled her, "I have a child on my shoulders and I've been partaking in libations this evening. It wouldn't take much for either one of us to fall over."

"I didn't even see you up there, Marcelina," Lizzie cranked her neck back, "Any particular reason you're on his shoulders?"

"I didn't want to walk," she chirped, "Mommy couldn't carry me."

"And I can't say no to her," Ciel admitted, "Sebastian, if you would."

"Yes, sir," Sebastian took Marcelina off Ciel's shoulders and transferred her to his own.

The night progressed on with nothing but fun and frivolity from wall to wall. Ciel and I continued to drink. Lizzie stayed by his side. Sebastian made sure we didn't get too stupid. Marcelina played in the tulle in Elizabeth's dress and occasionally helped Bard with menial tasks behind the bar. Dr. Smith had a few too many…Or danced like he did. But the best part?

I had just come back from the bathroom. I needed to start flushing the wine out of my system in order to start taking more in. It was just after Ciel and Elizabeth's first dance and I couldn't have been gone longer than five minutes. I went into the ballroom to find the music playing softly and only two people on the dance floor. Well…I say people like they're human.

Marcelina's little feet were standing on her father's as the two of them spun around on the floor. I couldn't handle it. I turned on my heel and found a secluded corner away from all the excitement. I needed another glass of wine before I turned into a blubbering mess.

"Lumi?" Melody found me, "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes," I wiped my eyes, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, sitting with me.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I sobbed lightly.

"It's pretty sweet to see a man with a child," Melody smiled, "Is that what's got you upset? Some little girl has your man?"

"Not that one," I assured, "That's not just any little girl. That's _his_ little girl. That's _my_ little girl. She's our little girl. I don't see the two of them together that often, but when I do…"

"Melts your heart every time," she nodded, "I understand. If I were you, I'd go cut in."

"You know," I stood up, "I think I will."

"And I need to go retrieve my absolute buffoon of a husband before he hurts himself," Melody sighed, "Lovely party. We should do this again."

"Definitely," I agreed, "It was nice meeting you, Melody."

"Likewise."

I walked out onto the dance floor and tapped on my husband's shoulder, "Excuse me."

"Yes?" He didn't even turn around. He knew.

"I'm speaking to the young lady," I smiled at my daughter, "Do you mind if I cut in, dear?"

"No," she shook her head, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," I bowed to Marcelina and she scampered off. I took her father's hand and continued the waltz, "Hello, my love."

"Hello, darling," Sebastian smiled, "You don't dance."

"I'll make an exception for you," I bargained.

"You always do," he spun me around.

"This brings back a lot of memories, Sebastian," I rested my head on his chest.

"Our wedding?"

"Our morning in the ballroom," I corrected, "Because what better time for a waltz than daybreak?"

"Ah, yes," Sebastian remembered, "I took your virginity that morning."

"Sebastian!" I squeaked, "And you yell at me for lewdness."

"I can be hypocritical," he confessed, "And I'm ok with that."

"You know," I nuzzled my face in his shoulder, "It's getting late. We should be getting the baby to bed."

"Both of them," Sebastian agreed, "Mostly everyone has left already. The crowd grows thinner by the hour. It's time to call it a night."

"I'll go find Marcy."

"I'll go find the young master," Sebastian kissed the back of my hand, "It was a pleasure dancing with you this evening, my lady."

"Sebastian…" I blushed, "Is that necessary?"

"Completely," he smirked, "It's nice to see the occasional rush of color in your cheeks, darling."

I rolled my eyes at my husband and went on a search for our daughter. Ever since my birthday, these big events started to scare me when it came to her. I didn't like Marcelina out of my eyesight for long. Fortunately, I found her curled up on one of the big chairs in the parlor with a face full of cake frosting completely knocked out. I may have been a bit achy, but between time and the wine, I was more than capable of carrying my little cambion to bed.

Soon enough, you'll be out of the guest room, sweetheart. I promise. Daddy's all healed up. The looming threat above the family is dead, thanks to you. Before you know it, we'll be back in our own house. We'll be home. I tucked the baby in and kissed her good night. At this point, all I wanted was the big bed at the end of the hall and my eyes shut.

I felt the laces of my corset become looser and my dress became a puddle at my feet, "Must you do that every time?"

"It never gets old, to be honest," a pair of lips pressed themselves against my neck.

"Not that I don't appreciate your enthusiasm, darling," I wiggled out of it, "But my feet are killing me, my back is throbbing, and I don't have the energy for it."

"That's fine," Sebastian pulled me down to the bed, "You've been working yourself to the bone for the past two weeks. You deserve the rest."

"Four hours," I requested, "That's all I ask. Four hours."

"Eight hours," he demanded, "You don't need to take care of him anymore, Lumi."

"Fine," I rolled into Sebastian's embrace, "Eight hours."

"Good night, darling," he kissed the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I mumbled into his ribs. It didn't take me very long before I was sleeping soundly.

However, a shrill scream broke the silence.

"What was that?" Sebastian jumped.

"Sounded like Elizabeth," I got out of bed and sprinted down the hall to Ciel's bedroom. In hindsight, I wish I would've knocked, "What hap…"

Immediately, my hand was over my eyes. I had seen more of Ciel and Lizzie naked than what I wished I would have. Of course, Lumi. You idiot. It's their wedding night. What else would they be doing besides each other? Never did I ever want to see Ciel on top of Lizzie ever again.

"Is everything alright?" Sebastian followed behind me.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel snapped, sweat dripping from his forehead, "GET OUT!"

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized all over myself.

"Nicely done, sir," Sebastian praised, "However, I do regret not giving you any instruction first."

"OUT!"

Sebastian and I left the obviously happy couple to enjoy their maritals some more while I tried to burn the image out of my head, "That could've gone better."

"It also could've gone a lot worse," Sebastian pointed out, getting me back in bed, "Imagine if Marcelina would've woken up and seen that."

"She's way too young for the talk yet," I cringed, "And you do know what you said to Ciel about giving him instruction will probably get him through their next round, right?"

"Of course I do," he pushed the hair out of my eyes, "I've known about the master's affections for me for quite some time now."

"Really?" I looked up at him, "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"It wasn't my place," he told, "If he wanted to admit his feelings for me, he would've done it long ago. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Oh?" I wondered, "Do tell, sweetheart. Do tell."

"Mrs. Michaelis," Sebastian held me a little tighter, "Could I trouble you for an evening outing? Just the two of us?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "What about Marcelina?"

"I spoke with Lady Elizabeth earlier this evening," Sebastian explained, "She said that they would be more than happy to take her off our hands for a while."

"In that case," I reassumed the position, "I'd love to, Sebastian. We haven't had a night out together since Marcy was born. I'd say we're due."

"I look forward to it," he cuddled me, "Now, go to sleep, my love."

"Utique, domine," I whispered to him, "Good night, Sebastian."

"Bonum nocte…"

 **A/N: First of all, your translation of Marcelina's lullaby. It's the first verse and the chorus of Here's to Us by Halestorm. To be honest, writing that part almost made me cry a few times. But then, Sebastian and Marcelina's dance happened and I got emotional. That warmed me so much. Now, onto more pressing matters. This would've went up earlier, but my deteriorating health wasn't helping. However, I am getting better. I can actually swallow and not want to fling myself off a bridge, so I got that going for me. I'm so behind on everything, though. This whole being sick thing has thrown off my concept of time. I thought that yesterday was still Monday and today would've been Tuesday, so I would've had time to get a jumpstart on everything, but alas. That's why I had to kind of power through this one today, so if it sucks something awful, I'm terribly sorry. You get a gratuitous walking in on Ciel and Elizabeth doing the horizontal hula hoop dance. See you next chapter, guys! xx**


	40. The Beginning and the End

Because why break tradition? Sebastian and I left baby Marcelina with Uncle Ciel and Aunt Lizzie and the two of us took off to the waterfall. This place was always so peaceful. And it would always hold a special place in my heart.

I laid in my husband's lap, perfectly content, "You know, Sebastian, we've kind of been through Hell and back together."

"Yes, we have," he pushed the hair out of my face, "Imagine when you and I do go to Hell. We won't be able to keep Marcelina a secret for much longer. We'll have to take her to Lucifer. She did just kill someone on his payroll. And she is the first cambion born in centuries."

"I don't know," I cringed, "Something about taking Marcelina to Hell doesn't sit right with me."

"It's all about perspective, " Sebastian explained, "Hell is actually a beautiful place. The flames flickering off the brimstone. The lava falls are almost as sparkling as these waterfalls. Truly a sight to behold."

"It still doesn't sit very well with me," I thought, "Wouldn't taking her to Hell put a target on her forehead?"

"Lumi," Sebastian cradled me against his chest, "I'm not your run of the mill demon. I'm rather powerful. I've been collecting souls for much longer than some of the lower level demons. And they'd be the ones after her. For their sake, I'd hope they'd know better than to go after my daughter."

"And what about Lucifer himself?" I worried, "What would he do with her?"

"I honestly don't know," he sighed, "I'm almost positive that he'd let us continue on with our lives. As long as I still fulfill the contract with the young master, I don't see why not."

"How long are you attached to Ciel?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that," he reminded, "It feels like just yesterday he and I made our contract."

"I know what you mean," I nestled my head in his chest, "It feels like just yesterday you and I met. Look how far we've come."

"We got married," Sebastian kissed the top of my head.

"Ciel got married…"

"We had a baby."

"A cambion baby!" I squeaked, "I almost died."

"You did die, darling," Sebastian pointed out, "However, you were revived."

"And now," I smiled, "I'm immortal."

"But that didn't come without a price," he sighed out, "Claude Faustus..."

"But he's now dead as a door nail, sweetheart," I reminded, "And I haven't craved demon blood since."

"Good," Sebastian snuggled me, "So, what do you think the future could hold for us?"

"Honestly?" I thought it over, "I don't know. When has our future ever gone the way we planned? Marcelina wasn't planned. My run in with Claude wasn't planned. Your near death experience wasn't planned. At this point, it's best that we just let nature run its course."

"Let's plan one thing," he suggested, "Just one."

"Sure," I nodded, "What is it?"

"Lumi, I want us to have another baby."

My entire body froze. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought I had seen myself floating above my being, "What?"

"Marcelina's growing so fast," he elaborated, "And with the young master leaving soon..."

"Sebastian," I stopped him, "Is this another midlife crisis thing? Because I don't think my womb could handle another cambion. Or the world, for that matter. You're already nervous about taking Marcelina to Lucifer. Imagine if it had to happen twice. And twins run in my family. I'm relieved that there was only one with Marcelina. My baby factory has shut down and the gates to the cabbage patch are closed."

I could see the heartbreak in Sebastian's eyes. There were probably a handful of better ways I could've said no. In hindsight, I probably should've said no a little gentler than that, "Alright. I understand."

"Not saying we'll never have babies again," I wrapped myself around his arm, "But for now, let's raise the one we have. Then, we'll talk about more."

"We'll have to go back home eventually, too," Sebastian switched tangents, "We're not staying at the manor forever."

"I remember the days when I said the same thing," I sighed nostalgically, "And that was when you and I moved down the road."

"It's getting late, my love," Sebastian took my hand, "Would you like to go home?"

"Our home or the manor?" I wondered.

"We have to go to the manor first."

"Of course," I felt so stupid, "We can't leave Marcelina there."

"That'd be disastrous," Sebastian chuckled to himself, "But entertaining. Seeing the young lord try to contain a stubborn cambion would be like catching a hurricane in a butterfly net."

"Let's put him out of his misery then," I rose to my feet and Sebastian helped me into the back of the coach. It would be the first time in a good, solid month we were back in our house. Our own bed. I know I didn't need sleep, but sleeping was one of those habits I didn't want to break and I couldn't wait to throw myself onto the most comfortable bed I've ever had the pleasure of laying on.

"My lord?" Sebastian called from the foyer.

"Shh…" Lizzie came barreling down the stairs, "We just got her to sleep."

"You and Ciel got Marcelina to bed?" I gave her a look.

"Yes," she nodded, "She fought us tooth and nail. Even bit Ciel."

"She gets cranky when she's tired," I agreed, "Where's Ciel now?"

"With Marcelina."

I stood on my tiptoes, kissing my husband, "I'll go get her."

"That's fine, darling," he allowed, "I'll be waiting."

I went upstairs into the guest room. Sure enough, Marcelina was curled up on Ciel's lap, out like a light. Ciel even looked like he was nodding off a few times. I tapped his shoulder, "Ciel?"

The young lord jumped under my touch, "Oh, Lumi…You scared me."

"How was she?" I asked, taking my little girl into my arms.

"She loves my library," Ciel reported, "Getting her to sleep was almost miraculous. She and I had a disagreement."

"Let me see," I insisted, "Where did she bite you?"

"My wrist," he gave me his arm, "Her teeth are sharp."

"Did she break the skin?" I pulled up his sleeve. Sure enough, a perfect little ring of teeth marks was embedded in Ciel's wrist.

"It bled quite a bit," he chuckled, "Hurt like hell for a minute, but it's fine now."

"Should probably keep an eye on in," I ran my thumb over it, "I don't know what a bite from a cambion will do to a mortal human. She gnawed on my hand from time to time when she was teething. Mostly, she'd bite Sebastian, so it wouldn't affect him. Maybe you'll end up with a little demon in you, Ciel."

"Been there, tried that," he grumbled, "But he went and married a human woman instead."

"Sorry," I smirked, "If you'd like, I could give you an in depth analysis of everything we do."

"That's just cruel."

"I'm sorry," I giggled to myself, "I suggest you wrap your wrist with some bandages and watch for any abnormalities. If you need anything, yell for Sebastian. One of us will come running, I'm sure."

"I will," Ciel assured, "Are you three going home now?"

"Yes," I scooped Marcelina into my arms and she nuzzled into my shoulder, "She needs to get to bed."

"Well, Lumi," Ciel got up, "If you ever need us to watch her again…"

"I'm telling you," I popped him in the shoulder, "You're going to go away on your honeymoon with Elizabeth tomorrow and she's going to come back pregnant."

"You don't know that!" Ciel turned bright red.

"I did…" I cradled my own honeymoon result against my chest, "I'm just saying. You never know what could happen."

"I doubt that she'll come back pregnant," he smiled, "But I'll be damned if I don't try."

"By the looks of things last night," I teased, "You were trying last night."

"How could you not think to knock?" Ciel whined, "It's a man's wedding night and his virgin wife is screaming. That could only mean one thing."

"I didn't know Lizzie was a virgin," I defended, taking baby downstairs, "Better to be safe than sorry."

"And I appreciate the sentiment," Ciel thanked, "But knock next time."

"We will," I gave Marcelina to her father, "Shall we, my love?"

"Will that be all, Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Go ahead," Ciel allowed, "Go home. I'll manage."

"Good night, Ciel," I kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

Sebastian helped me into the coach and made sweetheart comfortable and we headed home. As soon as we got back, after we tucked Marcy in, I turned on the bathtub and poured the rest of my Hell wine in a glass.

I couldn't have been more content. My little fallen angel was sleeping soundly. My gorgeous husband was healed up. Granted, I've made some mistakes in this past year. But some of those mistakes made me who I am. They made me stronger. And if I could make it through those, I could make it through anything. I couldn't wait to see what life had to throw at me next.

 **A/N: I know I said I was going on hiatus, but I couldn't stand it. I'm feeling almost 100% better, so why not get an update out? But…This comes with a little bit of bittersweet news. This is the last chapter. This is the end. It's amazing, you know? When I started posting for this one, "Interview" only had 10K views on it. Now, it's approaching 40K, I've gained new fans from this one. All these wonderful people sending me such warm wishes. Thanks for sticking around for my brain dribblings, guys. Really and truly. I greatly appreciate it. Hugs for all. Now, as far as another one of these goes…Yeah. We'll have a third one. What the hell? Why not? But I'm going to take a break from the Black Butler series for a while, if that's alright with you. And if it's not…Well, I'm sorry. But it's happening. Two weeks. We'll come back at the end of the month. I promise. But until then, I love you all and bear with me. xx**

 **Hey, guys? I'm not getting my reviews again. (Thanks, FictionPress) If you could be a lammie lamb and leave them in the inbox as well, that'd be great. Thank you! :)**


End file.
